Of Comfort and Kindness
by dennisud
Summary: A simple inquiry by Shinji on Rei's past leads to many changes for them and those around them. Complete!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimers:** Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc., are property of ADVision and Gainax. I only **wish** they were mine. This is my first stab at a Rei/Shinji fic. It takes place between the fifth and sixth angel attacks. Also, I have yet to see if I will continue this with more chapters. The types of reviews will determine the continuation of this story as long as they are constructive. Flames need not apply! I do need Pre-readers if I continue as well. Hope you enjoy! 

**Of Comfort and Kindness**

**Chapter 1: A Caring Feeling**

"Misato, Misato, when is she going to be released?" Asked an anxious Shinji. It had been a week since Shinji's Unit 1 destroyed the fifth angel, and Unit 00's failed activation. He was worried about Ayanami Rei, Unit 00's pilot, and his newfound friend. She received couple of bruises, a concussion, a sprained shoulder, as well as some burns from her synchronization with Unit 00. Due to this, she felt all the damage that the EVA unit had incurred. 

"According to Ritsuko, Rei is due out of the hospital this afternoon." Misato said in a hangovers tune. She had pulled an all niter and was preparing herself to sleep all day with a pack of beer. "Misato, will you be up by the time they release Rei? If not, I'll take the Maglev Train to the hospital instead." 

"It's all right, Shin-chan. I'll try to stay awake by then..." To Shinji's surprise Misato had already fallen asleep. Shinji helped Misato to her bed. After he did so, he ate breakfast and packed his lunch. He then took some tokens for the train and headed to school. 

------------------------ 

As she woke up for the fifth day in a row, she saw the same ceiling. So familiar was the ceiling to her now. Though she wasn't too perturbed at staring at a hospital rooms' ceiling, she was getting quite impatient at having to spend more time in a hospital room rather than in her apartment. However, she never allowed her impatience surface around people. She was after all Ayanami Rei, Pilot of Evangelion Unit-00. She was not use to having or to publicly show such emotions to anyone. However, five days ago there was the small yet comforting time she did show her feelings to another. That was after the second person in her life had gone through all the risk to rescue her. 

First it was Commander Ikari, head of NERV, her father figure and guardian her whole life. Though she was not sure what his true feelings were for her, she regarded his acknowledgment of her achievements as important to her. This had been up to last week as her goals in life. To please the Commander on what ever he had her do. Now, she wasn't sure of the fact anymore. Now she had to contend with the idea that she now had feelings that she could not understand in regards to Ikari Shinji, Unit-01's pilot. Shinji was the commander's estranged son, was the second person that risked his life to save her. 

"Why would he do that? Why would he regard me as important enough to help me?" Rei thought. She was very confused. 

------------------------ 

Shinji was out of breath. He had run from his school to the train station, then from the nearest station, to the hospital. He was exhausted when he reached the hospital. When he caught his breath well enough he made his way towards Rei's room. He had visited her daily since she admitted following the fifth angels' attack. When she awoke she smiled briefly at Shinji, and he now knew that the moment they shared at the end of the battle was real Now. He had read to her some of the headlines and stories the media had said of their exploits, as well as some of the homework and other literature she had requested for him to read. Rei's eyes weren't damaged, but she like the fact that Shinji wanted to read to her, and she enjoyed the company, although she still kept her emotionless mask on. Shinji for his part started to recognize Rei's little quirks, which delighted him. 

'She's a real girl after all. I can see it even through her mask.' Shinji had thought once. 

She heard heavy footsteps down the hallway where her room was located. She looked up to the room's door as the knob began to turn, only to be greeted by a panting Shinji who almost doubled over as he tried to catch his breathe yet again. 

"You did not have to run Ikari-kun. I was not going to leave so soon." Said Rei who was already prepared to leave. She sat on the hospital bed; a bag of clothes lay beside her. Shinji was finally breathing normally; he smiled at Rei. He gave her a card and some sugarless chocolates in a box. Dr. Akagi had warned him of Rei's dislike for meat and intolerance for sugar. 

"I just wanted to make sure I didn't miss you, Ayanami-san!" Spoke Shinji. "Hope you like the chocolates, they're sugarless." 

"Thank you, Ikari-kun." Rei spoke with a mildly surprised look in her face. 

No one, not even the Commander had given her anything in the previous times she was in the hospital, and this gift Shinji had given her did surprise her. She stood there looking at the gift with a bewildered look. Shinji saw Rei's expression and asked, worried, "Are you okay, Ayanami-san?" 

"Yes, I'm fine. I must go, I am being released." She just walked passed him when he spoke. 

"Well, that's why I'm here, would you like me to walk you home?" 

"I have been cleared by the doctors so I am healthy enough to walk home by myself." Stated Rei. 

Shinji wavered for a second then said; "It would worry me if you went home alone. Remember that a concussion is a lingering injury. I want to walk you home, to guide you so that you would be safe and I would have no need to worry." 

"There, I said it, wow was that hard!" Shinji thought inwardly. He stared into those brilliant red eyes; they mesmerized him. 

"Why do you worry for my safety?" Rei asked. Shinji did not answer. "Why do you worry for my safety, Shinji-kun?" She asked again. 

"Because I care for you. Didn't you know that from earlier this week?" The boy answered. 

Now he was worried that she didn't really mean that smile she had given him while inside Unit-00's entry plug. Now he too was confused about what he felt for her. He knew it was a warm and comforting feeling being near her. However, he had never in his life felt this feeling. The only time he had felt anything like this was of his vague memories of his mother. Moreover, he knew that was a love of a mother and her child. This was different. However, now he was confused as he awaited Rei's answer. She did have a habit of waiting in silence as she pondered any answer that would have a great affect either on her or on others. In addition, she was not used to interaction with other people. 

Shinji was the first new person she had to deal with on a daily basis since she was born. Before that, she had only had to deal with the Commander, Sub Commander, and Dr. Akagi. Shinji was so different from the other people she had dealt with in the past. He was a teenager, and he wasn't as mature as they were. This tended to irritate her. However, she saw in him a kindness she didn't see in the adults she associated with. When she looked up at Shinji's face, it had a confused and hurt look. She realized that her pondering and non-verbal response was affecting him greatly, and this she felt was wrong to do. 

"Why do I care for how he feels now?" She questioned this within her mind. 

"Very well, Ikari-kun, you can accompany me." With that she picked up her belongings and headed for the nursing station. Shinji after a moment's hesitation, walked behind her with a warm smile on his face. 

The walk to her apartment was uneventful until they were a block from her home. 

"Ayanami-san, can I ask you a question?" asked Shinji nervously. 

Rei had not knowingly stared at Shinji, but felt his nervousness when he asked. "Would you be interested if I showed you something?" he continued. 

"Can you be more clear on what it is you want to show me Ikari-kun?" asked Rei. 

"Well if I told you, you won't be surprised would you?" 

"Why would I want to be surprised?" She stared back at him with her normal emotionless look. 

"I think it would make you feel good, Ayanami-san." He looked at her with the same smile he had given her in the entry plug. It felt warm and comforting then, and given the way he had asked her, it might be a chance for her to feel that again. 

"All right Ikari-kun, I'll go." 

"Great!" He then took her hand and led her toward a ridge that overlooked the city, not far from her apartment. It took the better part of a half-hour for them to make it to the overhang jutting out from the cliff. From there, all of Tokyo3 was there, spread out in all its glory. Shinji still holding Rei's hand led her to a spot equidistant from the front of the overhang. He sat down letting go of her hand and motioned her to sit next to him. 

"Now we wait!" 

"We wait for what Ikari-kun?" A puzzled Rei asked 

"You'll see it will be the surprise I told you about." Shinji said jovially. 

Now as they sat there, a cold front came through and the temperature dropped about ten degrees within about 15 minutes. As it got colder, Shinji noticed first that Rei didn't have a coat, sweater, or jacket. He had a sweater and a jacket, knowing the cold front was coming due to a previous weather report he had heard that morning, since he uses a clock radio to wake up everyday for school. 

He noticed her starting to shiver but giving no complaint what so ever. She just stared out looking at the city with the same expression she did have when she looked out the classroom window. With out prompting, Shinji took his jacket off and wrapped it around Rei. 

She gave him a quizzed look before saying "Thank you, Ikari-kun." 

"You welcome Rei-chan." The change in name took both of them by surprise. Shinji just couldn't believe he had said it. In the other hand Rei was in her analysis mode "Why had he called me Rei-chan and not Ayanami-san?" she asked herself. 

As this happened, the city changed and as the buildings came up, the lights went on, and they both marveled at the sight. The reflection of the sun towards the changing city mesmerized them both. While they stared Shinji, purely by reflex, put his arm around Rei and when she looked at him. She saw the contented look in his face, she then did something totally unexpected, and she smiled and laid her head on his shoulder while still watching the city change. Both had a look of comfort and kindness in their faces. 

After a few minutes, Rei asked Shinji, "Why do you care for me Shinji-kun?" 

The surprise was evident in Shinji's face, but then he thought about her question and answered, 

"Because you're so much like me. You're quiet, not wanting to associate with others much. Except living with others our whole life, we are both alone, solitary. I feel that we need each other. I find that we should be friends." He gave her a knowing look. "We can share our problems with each other, and the pain of being alone can be overwhelming. Can you understand Rei-chan?" 

After her time to ponder an answer was over, she shook her head yes, and put an arm around Shinji's waist as they watched the sunset. They sat in silence. For all the time before that they had felt the loneliness of their lives, they now had someone to talk to, to confide in, to comfort them. True, they had not gotten serious yet, but that's not what they wanted now, they just wanted someone to comfort each other. And for the next few hours, they did that for each other. 

As it got dark and much colder, Shinji finally got cold enough to ask Rei if it was time to get her home. She nodded yes. They quietly let go of each other; gathered Rei's belongings then headed for her apartment. To say that a freezer was cold rightly expressed the room temperature in Rei's apartment. 

"Rei-chan, is it this cold normally?" asked Shinji. He shivered at the coldness of the room. 

"With the heating unit not working, this is how it is on a cold day here Shinji-kun." 

"Then why didn't you tell your landlord to fix it Rei-chan?" 

"NERV owns the apartment building, and I thought it was not important to bother them with this." 

"But Rei, you'll freeze here! How can you stay here like this?" Now Shinji was a bit angry with NERV, and with Rei. 

"I cannot say I like this, but I have no other choice now that it is too late for a repair crew to come, Shinji-kun." 

"Oh, yes you do. We have a spare room and until the next pilot or roommate comes you can stay there until your heater is fixed!" 

"I could not impose on you and the Major, Shinji-kun, I'll just stay here and....." Shinji talking on his cell phone appraising Misato of the problem cut her off. 

"It's all right? Great, Thanks Misato! Well pick up some Chinese food on the way there OK? Thanks!" Shinji hangs up his cell phone and from the smile on his face; Rei was guessing that his request was granted. 

"Misato says it's okay! You can stay with us until your heater is fixed. Is that OK?" 

"Yes, Shinji-kun, thank you." Rei said after a short pause. "I'll gather my belongings and we will leave momentarily." 

"Rei-chan, we'll be making a stop at a Chinese restaurant near my apartment, we'll pick up some vegetarian dish for you all right?" 

"Yes, Thank you again." She had a small smile as they departed her cold apartment. 

After they got to Misato's apartment, Rei was led to the spare room and deposited her belongings there. Later as dinner progressed, Misato asked what they had done that day. Now Shinji didn't want to mention anything that would embarrass him and cause Misato to tease him. So, he had planned on leaving out the time spent with Rei on the overlook. But before he could start Rei, in a most unusual turn explained what they did in specific detail. After a half an hour of explanation, Shinji was thoroughly embarrassed, and Misato was having a great time teasing him. What took Misato by surprise was the slight pink on Rei's cheeks as she explained what happened at the overlook. 

"Well, I guess you two have had a tiring day," She winked at Shinji. "So let's all get some sleep, since both of you have school tomorrow." 

"Okay, Good night Misato." 

"Good night major." 

"Good night kids; don't do anything I would do!" The she thought better of that statement "Just behave OK!" 

Both teenagers headed for their respective rooms then silently said goodnight to each other with smiles and squeezing each others hands away from the majors view so as not to get teased again by Misato. 

As the night wore on, Shinji was having a frightening and noisy nightmare about the fifth angel. Instead of saving Rei, he had gotten there too late. He saw her now dead body in the entry plug. He had tried to revive her with no success. He dragged her out of the plug onto the ground and continued CPR on her as the medical units arrived. Nothing could be done. She was gone. 

"She said good bye to me, she knew she would die, for an apathetic idiot like me. No! No! No!" 

He was on the ground pounding the ground again and again yelling at the top of is lungs, "Rei, don't die, Please!" He was suddenly woken up by something laying on him and encircling him. As he focused in the dark room, he saw strands of blue hair and two white arms around him. 

"Rei, is that you?" He was still not sure what was real or not. 

She looked up at him. "You were screaming my name, so I got up and came to your door. I saw you were having a nightmare. I did not know what to do. Then I remembered what we felt on the mountain today, so I lay down on your bed, and comforted you like you had me then. Was I right in doing this Shinji-kun?" 

After a minute to take in her whole explanation (and that in itself was new) Shinji nodded "yes," and put his arm around her. With his other arm he awkwardly took his sheet and blanket and covered them both. He then thanked her again and held her tight against him. "Thank god she is wearing something to bed this time, I couldn't handle her next to me naked!" thought Shinji. 

She for the most part accepted this without a word of protest. She had the same feeling she had experienced previously, and she didn't want it to end. She helped her friend, and now someone she cared for. So she snuggled up to Shinji's chest and soon fell asleep. Shinji waited for the rhythmic breathing of deep sleep from Rei. He soon let himself, too, drop into a dream filled sleep with positive and happy thoughts of himself and of Rei. 

---------------------------------------------------- 

Author's Note: So, is it a good FanFic, or is it too OOC to even try? Look, I like WAFF and romance; I'm not into too much dark or terror, so I can't write that well. All I'm asking: "Is this FanFic good enough to keep on going?" Well, Read and Review and I'll base writing more on your comments! -- dennisud


	2. A conversation

Disclaimers:  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc., are property of ADVision and Gainax. I only wish they were mine. This is my first stab at a Rei/Shinji fic. It takes place between the 5th and 6th angel attacks.  
  
Also, I have yet to see if I will continue this with more chapters. The types of reviews will determine the continuation of this story as long as they are constructive. Flames need not apply! I do need pre-readers if I continue as well. Hope you enjoy!  
  
****Special Thanks go to my editor, Andre Laval (MadEdittor@aol.com)  
  
Plus Tex James, (dngtexn@yahoo.com) on the rewrite.  
  
He has edited this story and I would recommend all to check his stories out at http://www.fanfiction.net/  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Of Comfort and Kindness  
  
Chapter 1: 2: A Conversation  
  
As the morning sun crept into Shinji's room, its sliver of light slowly shown onto the pale-white face of Rei Ayanami. Her eyes opened.  
  
As she slowly lifted herself from Shinji's chest, she looked at his face. She thought about their battle with the fifth angel and when she smiled at him. ['That smile...']. She thought about when they first met on the catwalk near Unit 01. The third angel had been smashing its way into the Geofront. In her memories, Rei could see Unit 01 deflecting falling debris away from Shinji and herself. As she was pondering more memories, she recalled how Shinji had tried to comfort her. ['He's not like the Commander at all. He's more like ...']. A gentle squeeze interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Good morning Rei-chan. Did you sleep well?"  
  
After her 30 seconds of thought, Rei answered with a question;  
  
"Shinji-kun, do you view images and hear sounds while you slept?"  
  
Smirking a little Shinji answered; "Well, Yes Rei-chan, that is a good description of a dream. So, what did you dream about?"  
  
"You do not understand, Shinji-kun, what you call a dream I have never had it happen to me before? This did confuse Shinji.  
  
"So, your telling me that you have never had dreams while you slept, until today. Is that right Rei-chan?"  
  
"The commander and Dr. Akagi said that it was not necessary to dream, they told me to clear my thoughts and to just sleep." She replied.  
  
"And, That's what you do Rei, you just sleep, and not dream?"  
  
"There seemed nothing for me to dream about, until now." She said all of this in her usual monotone manner, which Shinji was becoming, use to. Shinji was becoming more aware of the little slight movements and flares of her eyes and mouth, which he learned, showed Rei's real mood and temperament. He caught on with Rei's last statement a change in inflection followed by a slight quivering of the right side of her mouth. From his observations this meant that Rei was apprehensive that she had not dreamt before, and her mouth quivering meant to him that she was getting nervous.  
  
"Rei-chan, can you tell me what you did dream about?" Shinji was trying to distract her from her nervousness. She looked impassively at him, but her minor signals still showed her concern.  
  
"I saw a great lake with a forest all around it. You and I were having lunch, on a blanket."  
  
"That's called a picnic Rei." Shinji got a slightly annoyed look for interrupting her story. "Sorry Rei-chan, go on."  
  
" Moreover, we were not in our standard school uniforms." She concluded.  
  
"Really, what were we wearing?" asked a now curious Shinji while she rested on his chest.  
  
"I had a red plaid dress, with a brown turtleneck shirt. You had a blue shirt, with a gray jacket, and your normal black pants." She then looked at Shinji. Rei asked;  
  
"Why did you want to know Shinji-kun?"  
  
  
  
"Well, I heard that if you dream about a relaxing place or event, then it means that you are relaxed and from what you were saying, happy!"  
  
"I am not sure if I was happy?"  
  
"Are you sure Rei? Was there more to the dream?" She nodded.  
  
"We seemed to be talking about various things when two children came up to us demanding lunch. I then observed ourselves making room for them, and I served food from the basket next to where I was seated."  
  
"Two, children, you said Rei?" She gave one slight nod yes. "So then what happened?"  
  
"We ate our respective dishes and then we seem to play various games, with the children." Rei answered.  
  
"What types of games? Wait, you mean like some of those we play in PE class?"  
  
"Yes, exactly!" She then had a slight frown after what she had said. So Shinji asked;  
  
"What's wrong Rei-chan?" A Look of concern traveled through his face.  
  
"I never recall myself smiling or laughing during these games while we played them in school, but here I was laughing, and smiling? How odd?" Rei still had a puzzled look when Shinji let out a slight chuckle.  
  
"Did I say something funny, Shinji-kun?" Rei now showed slight annoyance at her friend.  
  
"No, no, you misunderstand me Rei, I can see you doing just those things." he said.  
  
"But, I do not do this. Why should I dream about things I do not do?" Rei was perplexed.  
  
Shinji smiled again at her. "Because deep down, dreams are a manifestation of what you desire Rei, even you have desires within you.  
  
"But, I don't..." Shinji interrupted.  
  
"I know you don't laugh or smile in public because you didn't see a need for it, right Rei-chan?" She nodded yes.  
  
Shinji continued. "It seems that you subconscious or your soul says otherwise. In your dreams it shows you in various ways how you feel deep down inside."  
  
After another pause of silence "Do you understand what I'm saying Rei- chan?  
  
She nodded yes again. "Now don't go thinking I'm an expert here I just thought you should know what I thought. Dr. Akagi may be a better person for you to talk about this ."  
  
"I will do that. Now, I will need to take a bath Shinji-kun, and so avoid any undue problems if the Captain sees us like this. Shinji was confused for a minute.  
  
"Like What Rei?" She then points to them, then the bed. "Oh, I see, yeah I need to make breakfast anyway. Listen I'll have a fresh salad for you, is that OK Rei-chan?"  
  
"That is adequate." They both make their way out of Shinji's room and towards their separate destinations in the apartment.  
  
  
  
After a breakfast, which finally included a now awake and stumbling Misato. She had her beer, made her customary Yell of satisfaction, and ate her miso soup and noodles. She then offered them a ride to school, which they accepted. Misato's car sped off at record speed for their school.  
  
After Misato dropped them off, the two pilots made their way toward the main school building. Shinji handed Rei one of two bento box lunches he made for both of them. Rei smiled her small and barely perceptible smile. He simply nodded and that unspoken language was saying more than either could say outloud. Rei squeezed his hand to acknowledge her thanks of his actions.  
  
Later, it seemed to him that as more students appeared Rei was becoming more withdrawn.  
  
He had remembered that she simply didn't associate with any other students and she seemed to be falling into her silent non-interactive mode.  
  
Shinji did understand this since he did the same thing for the first few weeks after he arrived, but to a lesser extent than Rei. But, now that he had successfully gotten Rei to open up to him. He decided that his next great task was to get Rei to have some friends, preferably those whom he called friends (Touji and Kensuke), maybe even some of the girls ["Maybe Hikari could help."] he thought.  
  
As the class started, Rei was back to her normal routine of staring out the window of her classroom, and tuning out those around her ["Even Me."] thought a dejected Shinji. ["Well this will be harder than I thought."]  
  
As the lunch bell rang, Shinji put his little plan into effect. Earlier he had informed Hikari of Rei's change of attitude, and how she reverted to her old self in the class. He also knew that if Hikari would help him, Touji, and after him Kensuke would follow  
  
["I'll even take some teasing from the guys just so I can get her to open up more."]  
  
Shinji thought. As the students made their way out of the class, Shinji invited Rei to the roof to eat her lunch with him. He and the other stooges hang out during the lunch period there. Hikari would be there too. Not only to help Shinji with Rei, but to also get closer to Touji, whom she had a crush on. He wasn't sure Rei would accept since she normally ate alone and almost hidden at the bottom of the stairs. He was mildly surprised when she did accept.  
  
As Rei followed Shinji to the roof, she saw as they opened the door that Kensuke, Hikari, and Touji had already gotten there.  
  
"Hey Guys, I invited Rei to eat with us Is it Ok?"  
  
"Wow, hum, sure That's not problem at all." A surprised Kensuke answered.  
  
Since he had gotten to Tokyo-03 Junior high school, he had never seen Rei sit with anyone during the lunchtime.  
  
"That's Ok with me, Shinji. Glad to see a fresh face here!" answered an equally surprised Touji.  
  
"And what am I Suzahara, chopped Sushi?" said an irritated Hikari.  
  
"Oh Class Rep, I didn't see you, I'm sorry. Now I see two fresh faces to brighten up our day right boys!" He looked at his fellow stooges for support He got none as they had already turned away from the jock and the class representative who was now glaring at the now sweat dropped Touji.  
  
After a few seconds Hikari said; "I'll forgive you this time Touji, but if you keep opening you mouth before your brain starts working, you foot will literally be in your mouth, got me!"  
  
"Yes Mam, I got it!"  
  
After a few minutes the small groups was sitting on a picnic table as they all ate lunch. As the conversation went on Shinji whispered to Rei; "Now you should take advantage of this opportunity."  
  
"What is opportune about this gathering for the lunch period Shinji-kun?" Rei asked also in a whisper.  
  
"To observe teenage social interaction." Then before she could say anything, Shinji continued; "This can bring you contentment in the sense of how other people interact with each other. You'll be able to see the good and the bad side of it so you would be more skilled at this type of interaction in the future." By putting his argument in a more authoritative fashion, Shinji hoped to get Rei to understand not just others, but herself as well.  
  
By the end of the lunch period, she was having a real conversation with Hikari as they left the roof first.  
  
"So, Rei do you like eating up here?"  
  
"....."  
  
"I know that you normally eat by yourself, what changed your mind?"  
  
"Shinji-kun advised me to interact more with my peers. It seems that I have to improve my social skills as he put it." Hikari was staring at Rei, not just for the longest conversation she had with her ever, but she had called Shinji, "Shinji-kun."  
  
"Ok, if you have any questions about it you can ask me. Boys sometimes have lesser skills at this than girls do." Hikari smiled at the enigmatic girl who still held her emotionless mask on.  
  
"Why are you voicing the stereotype women being more socially skilled than men?"  
  
One thing that unnerved most people who spoke with Rei was her silence, or more so, her direct questions.  
  
The latter was the case here.  
  
"Well, more of it has to do with culture Rei. I think Shinji wants you to learn what is proper social behavior based on our culture.Do, you understand, Rei?"  
  
"I am beginning to understand. Thank you Representative Horaki."  
  
"Well, one way you can improve you social skills is to call your friends by their names Rei-chan. I am you friend now right?"  
  
After a pause, Rei answered "Yes, Hikari-kun, I will strive to improve. And, yes you are now my friend."  
  
"All right! Let's get back to the classroom, I'll explain some more there Rei-chan!" The girls then walked down the stairs.  
  
Meanwhile, back on the roof, the stooges continued their discussion.  
  
"I heard you'll be getting a new EVA and a new pilot Shinji," said Kensuke.  
  
"How did you find out? No, let me not know so I won't have to report you to NERV security!" answered Shinji.  
  
"Ah, come on Shinji give our Otaku here a break! He's just living out his military dreams through you and those EVA's!" said Touji.  
  
"Ok, Ken listen, I'll see what Misato can do when the EVA gets here, maybe let you film it or take pictures, Ok?"  
  
Answered Shinji, not knowing if he could do that!  
  
"Hey, as long as Misato's there I don't care if I film it or not! Boy she's so hot!" A now distracted Kensuke said as he left the roof.  
  
"Hey, Don't forget to include me Shin-man Ok?" stated Touji as he followed his departing friend.  
  
"Yeah, I'll try Touj, I will try," answered Shinji as he closed the roofs door and followed his friends down the flight of stairs leading back to his classroom.  
  
Meanwhile as a fleet of UN ships headed towards Tokyo-02's harbor, a mammoth creature lay within the deep underwater ruins of a flooded out old Tokyo. It was waiting for the chance to inflict pain and punishment on the puny humans that were to suffer these tribulations in front of the almighty. It also wanted to rescue the "Father of all Angels," Adam, who was on the fleet delivering Evangelion Unit-02 and it's pilot fresh from Germany. One Asuka Langley Soryu, The second child, and one real pain on the A**!  
  
  
  
Well I hope Shinji wasn't too OOC, but I had to have him be just a bit to get Rei to "Open up" a bit more. As we know now we will see the 6th angel, the second Child, and the battle at sea that will affect the first child in a new and different way.  
  
Next is:  
  
Chapter #3: A Blitzkrieg in Red  
  
*Please, continue to Read and Review. Constructive criticism please! Thanks for the support so far, I hope with your help, this story gets better! 


	3. Growing Feelings

  
**Disclaimers:**   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc., are   
property of ADVision and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine.   
This is my first stab at a Rei/Shinji fic. It take place between the 5th and   
6th angel attacks.   
Also, I have yet to see if I will continue this with more chapters.   
The types of reviews will determine the continuation of this story as long   
as they are constructive. Flames need not apply!   
I do need Pre-readers if I continue as well. Hope you enjoy!   
This Story will be revised in the future!   
****Special Thanks go to my editor, **_Etsuriko_** (MadEdittor@aol.com)   
He has edited this story and I would recommend all to check his stories out at Fanfiction.net!*** 

**Of Comfort and Kindness**

**Chapter #3: Growing Feelings**

As class ended, the group of five students made their way towards the school entrance. As they recounted the days events, Rei whispered to Shinji; "I have been informed that my heating unit will be fixed by tomorrow. Will you and Major Katsuragi allow me to stay tonight?" 

"You know the answer is yes, Rei-chan." (Then a smiling Shinji leaned closer to Rei's ear, whispering), I also would mind you joining me as you did last night. (Now he was starting to sweat not because of what he asked, but because he realized, his friends were right next to him as he asked) 

Rei, though had not realized that when someone whispers to you, you are supposed to whisper back, so; 

(Out loud, and quite innocently) "So, did my sleeping with you last night calm your nightmares, Shinji-kun?" 

To say Shinji was embarrassed was to say that the sky was red! Because his face was as red as blood, while both the stooges and seconds later Hikari face faulted! 

Then Shinji was greeted by a whack to the head delivered by an incensed Class Rep. 

"How could you take advantage of her, she barely has any idea what is acceptable or not, and you.... YOU...." 

"I came to Shinji.... because he was having nightmares, and we fell asleep together." Answered a calm Rei. 

"You must believe us, nothing happened, we just slept together, that's all!" Shinji pleaded. 

"Well, I believe you Shin man." Said Touji. "Since I've known him, he wouldn't harm a flea, let alone take advantage of someone." 

"No, He just is too nice a guy for that. I believe him too." Added Kensuke. 

Hikari, took Rei aside. "Did he do anything to you that would be considered indecent? " Rei gave her a questioning look. "I'm just concerned you were taken advantage of, since you are my friend." A small smile showed on Rei's face (Even she now care's for   
My well being, .... because she's my friend)   
"No,.... we just slept in each others arms, we needed to hold and comfort each other." (Now looking in her friend's eyes) "Nothing happened that would constitute sex, Hikari-san. Shinji was a perfect gentleman." 

Hikari Sighed and said, "I believe you Rei-chan, and Shinji, (Shaking her finger at him) behave yourself, or you'll have me to deal with, got it!" 

"Yes mam, I will be the perfect gentleman, while Rei-chan stays at my humble abode." He visibly wiped sweat from his now drenched forehead, as his friends laughed at him. 

As he then got about five more minutes of good natured ribbing from the stooges, Rei and Hikari discussed how Rei ended up at Shinji's apartment in the first place, all the while the group was slowly walking home. 

"So he has been a good friend to you since that last attack?" asked Hikari. 

"That's when he had shown me his feelings for me. I am still trying to understand them. But, I hope he continues these feelings for me, because I have feelings for him now." Rei told a surprised Hikari. "Do you like him Rei-chan?" She paused and said; "I do …Like him."   
Hikari took this answer in with some apprehension, she then asked; "Can you describe them to me, you know your feelings. Maybe I can help you understand what you feel." Hikari looked at her friend with kindness and understanding in her eyes, Rei looked and said; "All right." Rei then took a few moments and began in her usual monotone voice. "When he looks at me, I get a warm feeling in my abdomen, I sometimes sweat , I want to be near him, and I feel.... happy when I am with him." 

After a short pause, Hikari answered;   
"What you describe is for what I have heard and read the classic things that someone shows when they are in love." 

Rei stopped dead in her tracks, causing the three boys to almost crash into her. 

"Are you sure of this observation Hikari-san?" 

As sure as I have the same feelings for...." Then she saw the boys all looking at her. 

With a fully blushed face, Hikari said good bye to them and Rei, and reminded her that she would call her to finish their discussion. She waved and ran down the street to her house. 

After sharing, confused looks Touji, and Kensuke departed to the opposite end of the same street. 

As they left the boys tossed out one final statement from each of them. 

"Don't do anything we would do Shinji!" Said Touji 

"Yeah, you don't want to be a Dad at your age!" Followed Kensuke. 

"Would you two get you mind out of the gutter, nothings going to happen! OK!"   
A flustered Shinji answered. He then calmed right down when Rei grabbed his hand and squeezed.   
"I know you would not do anything to hurt me Shinji-kun." Said Rei as she looked up to her friend. 

"I would never do anything until we were both ready...... and old enough. Isn't that socially acceptable?" 

A now face faulted Shinji got up and nodded yes as the two pilots made their way home. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Section 2's main job was to protect NERV, and it's personnel. It was also in the job of intelligence gathering. As such both pairs of NERV section two agents reported to the commander, and what was observed over the last few days. 

Though the Commander got a daily report, this was not your normal run of the mill report. 

"Agent Ute, and Shin, report", bellowed the commander from his standard position in this office. At his desk, with the sub-commander beside him. 

"Sir, the two EVA pilots were seen........ "( the agents then told him a narrative of the pilots activities and actions over the last two days, including the first child staying   
with, and later admitting to sleeping with the 3rd child.) 

"And you have this recorded, Agent Ute?" "Yes sir, even when they admitted they just slept together, and did not have sex sir." 

"Very well, leave me the tapes and go back to your assignments, dismissed." the agents left the office. 

"Well, it seems that you did not anticipate this Ikari, or did you?" questioned the subcommand. 

"I always anticipate every contingency, even pilots who get involved with each other." 

"Even these two pilots?" 

"Yes, and for now this doesn't seem to be delaying our schedule, and both pilots are still performing their duties adequately." 

"But, but don't you think....." 

"Make you point, Professor!" 

"They're... related!" 

"As you know that is a yes and no answer. But that really doesn't count in the scenario, does it!" 

"Their actions and their relationship now seems fine with you?' 

"I do not see that this would deviate from the allotted conclusion." 

"Are you sure, Ikari?" 

"What my feelings, or anyone else's (He looked squarely at his friend now) feelings have nothing to do with our goal, is that clear!" 

"Crystal!" 

The commanders then left for Central Dogma to observe the pilot's weekly sync test. 

(I hope you know what you're doing Ikari. I wouldn't want to hurt the children, or you might have consequences yet unforeseen!) The sub commander thought as they walked out of Gendo's Office. 

__________________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
  


The sync test went better than expected. The two pilots had gone home, and spent some time together, then came to the Geo-front for their test. Both have been feeling contented, happy at being in each other's company. They mostly spent their time doing homework and keeping each other company. This warmth seemed to boost their confidence. This showed as they continued their sync test. 

Dr. Ritsuko Akagi and Major Misato Katsuragi were leading the command staff as the tests were being run. 

"Wow, a 6 point pick up for Rei on her sync, and a 10 point upswing for Shinji." Misato Commented. 

"Ok, Misato tell me what happened between when Rei left the hospital earlier this week, and now!" Asked a now annoyed Ritsuko 

All that happened was that Rei and Shinji seem to be... together now." 

"WHAT! What do you mean.... Together Misato?" 

"Oh come on, it's their first relationship." (She turned to the bridge crew and continued) "Oh they're so cute together, they even slept together... platonically of course." 

"WHAT , WHAT DO YOU MEAN SLEPT TOGETHER?" 

I said Platonically, you do know what that means! Now, if you'd let me finish, Shinji was having a horrible nightmare, and before I got up to check on him, Rei was there comforting him. I did keep an eye on them and they did not fool around with each other, OK Ritsu." 

"I would think that you would have separated them and send them to their separate rooms." 

"Ritsuko, listen, you know what jobs these kids have to do, even to the point of dying for us. They need to find some comfort in these stressful times. Why not with each other. In addition, I am keeping an eye on them. So, lay off them. 

Ritsuko was going to reply when from above them the commander stated; 

"Dr. Akagi, do the scores indicate that the pilots have improved their sync ratios?" 

"Yes sir but..." 

"And does that indicate that it is a result of this relationship that they have?" 

"It's not conclusive, but it might be." 

"Then you shall leave the pilots social lives alone, unless there is interference with their duties, do you understand Doctor?" stated an authoritative Commander Ikari. 

"Yes sir!" Answered a now very annoyed Ritsuko. 

"Good, carry on!" The commanders then left as the test was concluded. 

"Ritsu, don't mess with them or I'll beat you within a inch of your life!" 

"Unless it interferes with their duties, Misato. So you better make sure this little love affair doesn't interfere in NERV business!" 

"I'll keep an eye on them, don't worry!" Misato said as she left Central Dogma 

(And who pray tell will keep an eye on you Misato?) Thought Ritsuko as she followed the Major to meet the pilots for their debriefing. 

_____________________________________________________________________________   
After the tests and the debriefing; 

As Misato pulls into her solitary parking lot. There are no other cars because there are no other tenants.   
from the car 3 people get out and head towards the elevator. Misato, Shinji, and Rei head upstairs, Shinji is holding Rei's hand, both glowing with an aura of contentment around them, as they enter Misato's apartment. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

As dinner is finished and no one is sick, thanks to Shinji's cooking. Misato then motions for the two children to sit on the couch. As they sit Misato pulls a chair from the dining room and sits with the back of the seat in front. As they saw the concern in Misato's face. Both pilots found each other's hands and squeezed to comfort each other. While Shinji wore his worry on his face, Rei sat with her customary emotionless look, both had a feeling that what she was going to tell them was unpleasant. 

"Ok, kids here's the skinny on your relationship and NERV." Misato started.   
The Commander doesn't say he approves or disapproves of your relationship..... as long as your sync scores keep at the level they are now or go up." 

"But Misato, we've just been holding hands, we haven't even kissed yet!" A distraught Shinji said   
"You're getting ahead of me there Shinji." Corrected Misato Plus, when you sleep together, even platonically, it does constitute a relationship." 

"But, Major, we haven't had sexual relations what so ever, we just slept in the same bed comforting each other." Rei squeezed Shinji's hand to convey her feelings as well on this to her friend. 

"Ahh, Ok, Rei I believe you, but Ritsuko made it clear to me that if your relationship affects your sync scores or either of you during a battle, they will effectively separate you. You'll only see each other at NERV. Do you understand this, both of you?" 

Both pilots were silent, but Misato clearly saw despair in both of them. Especially, Shinji. It took a minute or two for one of them to react, and to her surprise it was Rei. She slowly put her arms around Shinji's waist, put her head on his chest, and slowly, quietly started crying. Now what we call crying, to Rei this meant a single tear one at a time with no sound given, no grimace, just a blank look of sadness. This blew both Shinji and Misato away! 

Shinji gathered his girlfriend up (Yes, he had accepted her as that) and slowly rocked her back and forth, running his hand through her hair as a way of soothing her sadness.   
"Misato, what can we do? I can't promise that I will react differently, especially in battle   
if Rei is in danger. I know that she would try to help me." Said Shinji as he looked at her brilliant red eyes. 

"Look, Shin-chan, I think what they mean is if lets say Rei is in danger and you are ordered by me, or the Commander to retreat and leave her, you are going to be expected to do it." 

"And If Rei sees me in danger and is ordered not to help me... " 

"Exactly, she would have to obey. I don't know why Ritsuko is so against you two being together, but I'm going to find out. OK?" The pilots both nodded Yes. "Listen it's been a long day, and you two will be busy tomorrow, so why don't you two get to bed, OK?" 

Before Misato got up, Shinji grabbed her hand and motioned her to sit down. Then first looking at first to Rei, then back to Misato. He finally speaks; "Misato, I think that Rei needs me to stay with her tonight, I promise to just sleep and hold her, please Misato?" pleaded Shinji. 

Misato looked at Rei, who was far from normal to her. She was still quietly crying single tears, while keeping a sad look on her face, in Shinji's arms.   


"Rei, Look at me, (The first child did as she was told) I'm going to ask you two questions, all right?" She nodded yes.   


"OK, Why are you upset? What I mean is why are you crying for?" After a pause, Rei then quietly gathered her thoughts before she spoke. 

"I have never before yesterday night felt as if I needed anyone or anything except myself, and to do as I was told."   
(Misato had a surprised look, someone had told Rei to act the way she does).   
"I was raised to do exactly as I was told. I was a doll." ( another pause as Rei gathered a ragged breath) "Then Shinji showed me how to be a normal caring person. I am not a doll anymore, and I will make decisions on my own. Please understand that I will do my duty and I will follow orders, but I will not want to act like a mannequin anymore. So I cry because Shinji was the one who showed me this, I cry for the possibility of losing him,..... now that I need him. I cannot lose him." She then tightened her hug on the third child. 

"But, if I or the Commander have to tell you to stop and back away from Him in battle, will you do it?" asked a now worried Misato. She knowing that if she answered incorrectly, she'd have to act as she said she would . After a few moments, Rei looking down to the floor answered; "I will do my duty as will Shinji-kun." Both pilots then nodded yes to Misato. 

"Ok, second question. If you need Shinji to hold you tonight, will you promise me that you aren't going to be …. intimate?"   
As both looked at each other , Rei answered for both pilots. 

"I promise Major, I just need to be in his arms tonight." 

Just call me Misato when were out of NERV. Ok then, get going and sweet dreams you two?" 

Yes Maj.. Misato-san." 

As the two children got up off the couch, Shinji guided Rei to the bathroom. Then after Rei, then Shinji in turn went to the bathroom, they headed for Shinji's room. 

("That's the longest conversation I have ever had with Rei.") Misato though as she made her way to bed via the kitchen for a six-pack of Yebisi beer. 

Before she got to her room, she checked in on the two children in Shinji's room. They were already in bed, clothed and quietly talking with each other. Satisfied that they would keep their promise, Misato called out, and "Good night Kids, sleep well, and if you need anything call for me." "Fine Misato-san, Good night." answered Shinji.   
  
  
  
  


Rei waited about five minutes as she laid in Shinji's arms, after she heard Misato go to her bedroom. Then she started talking to Shinji, who was almost asleep when she asked him; "Shinji?" 

"Mmmm?" Came from Shinji who was almost asleep. 

"why do you continue to care for me,.... though Dr. Akagi opposes our relationship?" 

After asking Rei to repeat herself, he gathered his thoughts and answered her. 

"Rei, this week has been an unusual one for me. I save you from harm in Unit-00 after you saved my life stopping that Angels Particle beam. We started to have feelings for each other." He tightens his hold on her conveying what he is saying out load to her. "We find ourselves together, gathered above the city admiring the view. We sleep together and gain more feelings for each other. Now your in my arms again and you know what Rei?" 

"No, what Shinji?" 

That I know now that I Like you, Rei, maybe even … love you. He stuttered as he continued. "At least to me it has to be love, bbbbecause I haven't had these fffeelings before, and I have never slept as well since that night." Shinji then remained silent as he waited for Rei's response. It came after a minute of Rei's contemplation. 

" I have these same feelings Shinji." (As she looked at him from her view on his chest.)   
"I now dream, where before I didn't. I now care more to live for you, rather than not live for all. I love you too,   
my Shinji -kun." 

Then it finally happened, they drew their faces near each other, and then their lips met. At first it was a gentle caressing sort of kiss, then each took the others lips between the others, while holding each other firmly. It took several minutes of making out until they finally broke the kiss. Each of them had a hazy look, then Rei settled down on   
Shinji's chest and both pilots with smiles in their faces slowly lost themselves to a firm and fitful sleep. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The Next Day:   
Asuka Langley Sohryu was pacing impatiently on the air craft carrier Over the Rainbow.   
She and her Guardian Kaji were waiting for the first and third child to arrive. The plan had been for the children to meet as the fleet delivered Unit-02 and it's pilot to Tokyo 3 via Tokyo 2's shipping docks. "Well I hope they're as good as they say, or I'll just have to show them who's really the best!" boasted the second child. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Back at the dock, Ritsuko was waiting for Misato and the two pilots. Then she saw the familiar blue streak taking a turn way to fast. However, it was Misato driving. As the car pulled up Ritsuko was there to greet them. 

"Misato, I have to take Rei for a quick harmonics test." 

"What, who got the bright idea about that?" questioned Misato. 

" I asked the commander before he left for a conference, so she'll have to come with me." stated a slightly smirking Ritsuko. 

Just as Misato was about to protest, Rei said; "Major, it's all right, Shinji I'll see you at home." She squeezed his hand as she got out of Misato's car. Rei then got in the jeep that Ritsuko sat in and left.   


Shinji had gotten Misato to allow Kensuke and Touji to come with them, but he had counted on Rei to be at his side. He wasn't sure the new pilot would be friendly, and having Rei there would make it easier to deal with.   
The news that Rei was allowed to stay with Misato and Shinji was a happy start to the day's events, but now that Rei was gone, Shinji became depressed. 

"Oh, cheer up man, we get to see the U.N. Fleet and all those awesome ships and jets on that carrier." Kensuke says enthusiastically. 

"Anytime I'm near Misato, I'll be happy." Touji said with a smiling smirk on his face.. "Wait, for the class Rep. to hear that Touji. " said a now stern Shinji. Touji then looked like someone had shot his dog. 

"Ok, ok I'll behave,… at least for her." (This made the other two stooges turn to Touji with a peculiar look on their faces. "What?" said Touji. 

Misato was listening a few feet away and chuckling. "Boys will be Boys. Well let me mess with their heads!" 

After ten minutes of Misato's charms (That's both of them) and some more teasing, both of Shinji's friends were drooling and fighting bloody noses as they neared the air craft carrier by helicopter. As they neared, they saw a spot of yellow. This was seen from far away due to the fact of the color of the ships (Gray), and the sea (Blue). As they landed Touji's cap flew and ...........!** 

**Author's note: I will skip this section , the meeting of the Three stooges and Asuka, plus the sixth Angel's defeat, I will use the TV version for this, as it is well known to all in the series. So, let's just skip to that night after they returned. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Misato had picked Rei up after she had dropped Shinji and his friends off. Them to their homes, him to their apartment to Make dinner. Misato and Rei went to her apartment to gather her things. It took a little over ten minutes to pack Rei's things. 

"That's all of you stuff Rei?" asked a surprised Misato. 

"Yes Misato-san, I never had many material possessions." 

Misato shrugged and said; "Ok, Let's go home Rei." 

They made their way back towards the car. 

As they headed back, Rei asked Misato; 

"How was your day Misato-san?" Rei was trying out her social skill again by asking the Major about her day. The Major did catch on. She then told Rei of the battle, Shinji's and Asuka's heroics, and of the victory over the sixth angel.   
Rei had already gotten the information earlier at Terminal Dogma as she was in the LCL chamber in a Harmonics test with the dummy plug system. Watching her as always was the Commander and Dr. Akagi. Though she somewhat trusted the Commander, she wasn't so sure of the Doctor, especially after the conversation she had with Misato and Shinji, the night before. Things to her have now changed.   


_____________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Asuka was settling into a windowless apartment within the Geo-front. 

"Damn these rooms are so small. Well, I'll have to get use to this small cramped Japanese apartments." 

She settled in for the first night in Tokyo-03. She would finally meet the the first child tomorrow , and though she already heard of her involvement with the third child, she resolved herself to not count that against her. Just because of what she observed   
Of the third child during the battle. ("Idiot pervert, god I hope I don't have to live near him") She then thought;   
("I hope she's outgoing like me, maybe we can be friends? Well we'll see tomorrow.")   
She made her way into her bedroom to settle for the night. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Inside NERV's Terminal Dogma, a lone figure was typing on a computer terminal encoding a message to be put into the Magi." Hope this works." Said a masked stranger. "This will be a time delay so I hope they don't find it. " With that, the lone figure left the area.   
  


**Next Chapter: Of Fire and Ice**

How will Asuka deal with the other pilots? Will Rei grow more socially and, will Shinji be affected. 

Moreover, What about Spam and dead parrots!?? Opps, sorry. Wrong fic, gotta stop reading those Monty Python Stories!   
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Fire and Ice

  
**Disclaimers:**   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc., are   
property of ADVision and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine.   
This is my first stab at a Rei/Shinji fic. It take place between the 5th and   
6th angel attacks.   
Also, I have yet to see if I will continue this with more chapters.   
The types of reviews will determine the continuation of this story as long   
as they are constructive. Flames need not apply!   
I do need Pre-readers if I continue as well. Hope you enjoy!   
This Story will be revised in the future!   
****Special Thanks go to my editor, **_Etsuriko_** (MadEdittor@aol.com)   
He has edited this story and I would recommend all to check his stories out at Fanfiction.net!*** 

**Of Comfort and Kindness**

**Chapter #4: Of Fire and Ice**   
  


Rei was Mad. Now normally she would not feel nor show much if any emotion, but today as she was being driven home by Misato, Rei was angry. Why you may ask? Well it started 2 days ago at school. The Second Child, Asuka Langley Soryu had the rudeness and gaul to disturb her during the lunch period, as she was reading. She was not in the mood to speak to anyone due to the fact of not being able to sleep with Shinji the night before. Misato did not accept more than one night of comforting that Shinji should give to her, so She as well as Shinji didn't get much sleep. So, an unusually irritable Rei was confronted by and equally egotistical Asuka. The verbal exchange made it clear that both girls didn't like each other and that it would be a bone of contention from then on. Being called "The commander's pet" didn't help matters any, so In typical, Rei fashion, she ignored Asuka's tirade and then got up and walked away from the Fiery German girl. Each would tolerate each other, but that didn't mean each would always not allow a barb here, or a look thereto escape the other's notice. Especially when it came to Shinji. Rei's awakening awareness of her human emotions, plus Asuka's knowledge of the 2 pilots closeness would give her ammunition for future confrontations. 

As this alone proved annoying to the usually calm Rei, The 7th Angel chose that day to attack. AS her unit was still under repairs from the 5th Angel's attack, Asuka and Shinji were sent out to confront the Angel. As Rei, watched from the monitors command tower, She saw the brashness of the Second shine through, and the pain od defeat as the attack that ASuka had launched on the Angel backfired as it split into two, and easily defeated the Asuka's and Shinji's EVA's.   
Only an N2 Bomb immobilized the Angel, it will awaken in 5 days. 

As the briefing finished, Misato and Kaji had come up with a radical plan that might work. This was after confirmation the Unit-00 would not be ready to help, and that Both the other two EVAs would be ready before the Angel reawakened.   
So, Rei was out of the loop until her EVA was ready. What made her Angry though more than anything so far was the fact that for the Kaji's plan to work, both pilots would have to synchronize to be able to simultaneously destroy the dual angel's cores.   
That meant that the two pilots (Asuka and Shinji) would have to eat sleep and spend every waking hour together, working on the dance pattern developed by Misato to attack the angel when it was predicted to awaken in 5 days. That meant 5 days without seeing Shinji, except occasionally, and him being with the Second away from her for 5 days. Not only would she be away from the one she cared about the most, but he'd be in the same room, not separated from her, sleeping within a few feet of her the whole time. Normally if this was the Rei from before the 5th Angel's attack, this would make no difference to her. I would just be another mission to kill the angels. but, now things were different, she felt a pang in her chest thinking about being away fro Shinji. A hint of anger at the thought of him being alone with ..... her. Though she still projected out to all that her emotionless shield, she was in turmoil inside herself. 

This was the state that Rei had found herself in as she and Misato drove home this day.   


"Rei, are you OK? you don't seem your normal self today?" asked a concerned Misato 

"I am .... fine Misato-san, I am just .... tired." 

Misato wasn't taking that excuse at all, so in her usually fashion she got straight to the point. 

"You miss him, .... Don't you, Rei?" 

After a long moment of hesitation, Rei bows her head down and says; "Yes." 

"Well I do too, but it can't be helped. The mission required the pilots to sync in every way, so that is why they are to stay together until the angel is defeated." 

"I understand that Misato-san, but I do not like to be ....away from him ..... for so long. I feel incomplete without him near me." 

(Oh the pain of young love, wonder if i was like this when !....Oh man, she need to talk to someone about this, or I'm going to have the Commander and Ritsuko on my butt if Rei's New emotions lower her sync scores) 

"Rei, Do you have any friends you might want to talk to about what your feeling? 

A Realization set in on Rei, Although it had been a few days, and she became fast friends with Asuka, she remembered that Hikari had told her to call and continue their discussion from last week about emotions. 

"Yes, I do have a classmate who I can talk to about this, Misato-san, I will call her when we get home." 

"If you want Rei, you can invite her over (She assumed it was a girl) so you can talk. I have to get back to HQ and monitor Asuka and Shinji." 

"Thank you, Misato-san, I will do that." after a few more moments, "Misato-san, ..... when you see Shinji-kun, can you tell him, I .... miss .... Him." said a quiet by slightly upset Rei. 

"I'll make sure he knows about your feelings Rei, don't worry." 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The commander's office 

Well Doctor, what brings you into my office now? Said an annoyed Commander Ikari to a slightly flustered Dr. Ritsuko Akagi. 

"Rei's sync scores from today and yesterday have lowered." 

"What do you think is the cause, Doctor?" asked a seemingly knowing Gendo Ikari. 

"I do believe the absence of the third child, in the first child's presence is a direct cause of this." 

"And, what would be your recommendation, Doctor?" 

"That the First and Third Children be permanently separated, the First either isolated or maybe even replaced, and the third confined to his apartment except for school and testing here at NERV." Se spoke confidently. 

Then Gendo Spoke rather bluntly; "What do you have against their relationship. Doctor?" 

It took a few moments for the Doctor to reply, but she did! "They are ...related, and as such should nt be allowed to form and maintain a relationship which could lead to complications later on, which might endanger the scenario." 

"How would their relationship endanger the scenario?" asked Gendo 

"They are both key components of the project, and they must not be allowed to interact lie this. It's simply too dangerous." 

After a minute of thought, The Commander spoke. 

"First, you know that both are not as related as some might think. remember who donated the eggs for the clones to be made!   
Second, when they are together, their sync rates go up. Now that they are separated, it would logically be assumed that Rei's sync rate would go down because of that. Yes both are an important part of the scenario, but their relationship should not affect it's outcome, do you understand Doctor. I only want reports like this only when it is cause by other factors than this.   
Am I understood Doctor?" 

"Yes, Sir, I ..I understand." Ritsuko looked defeated. 

"And Doctor." 

"Yes"? 

"8 p.m., You residence." 

"Of course, I'll be ready." 

The Doctor left Gendo Ikari's office to ponder the possibilities of what she had really said   
("Still jealous of her Ritsuko, trying to get back at her, and me by harassing Rei? Sorry, I am beyond that now.   
But I will protect Rei's relationship with my son for now, and we'll see who's right!")   


__________________________________________________________________________________________________________   


Hikari was startled at the phone call and that Rei remembered, even if it was a week ago.   
Yes, She had struck up a friendship with Asuka, but she didn't forget Rei, just that until she left two days before to stay at the Geofront for training, The German girl hadn't allowed her the time to get back to Rei. So she quickly hurried over to Misato's apartment to speak with Rei, who sounded slightly sadder than usual on the phone. 

After they said their hellos, and getting something to drink, Rei and Hikari went to the living room and sat down on the couch facing each other. 

Rei came right to the point; "Hikari, what is jealousy?" 

"Wow, you don't waste time do you Rei?" Rei stared back impassively waiting for an answer. "Mmm Ok, well when your jealous, you feel a pain here in your stomach, you think nasty thoughts about who your jealous about, and you feel sad because you feel helpless to do something about it." 

"So, that is what being jealous means, correct?" 

"Yes, Why did you ask, Rei, is something wrong with you and Shinji?" 

"I don't know, I haven't seen nor spoken to him in two days." 

"Why Rei, did you two break up?" Hikari now looked concerned. 

"I don't think so, he is now in training with Pilot Soryu in preparation for the next angel battle." 

"Then why feel jealous, if you haven't broken up?" 

What is this breaking up you have repeated? What does that mean?" 

"Well, Rei it means when the two people who were together separate, because they don't like each other anymore."   
Then after a moments hesitation; 

"Did you and Shinji Break up?" 

We are separated until the next angel attack, but I do still have feelings for him, but since I have not seen him in two days, I now do not know of his feelings." Rei then dropped her head down. 

"No, Rei, I don't think he broke up with you, he's just stuck doing his training now. I'm sure he'll be back, missing you even more than before." 

"Are you sure of this Hikari?" 

"Knowing Shinji, he's probably tried to contact you, but I'm sure that due to his training, he can't right now, so don't   
feel sad, Ok?" 

All right, I will be awaiting his return from the testing that he and Pilot Soryu are on together." 

"Is Asuka the reason you asked me about jealously?" 

"Yes. I have not had the best of relations with her, and I think she might do something to effect my relationship with Shinji-kun." 

"I wouldn't worry, Rei, Asuka seems to dislike Shinji, especially after what Asuka told me about him peeking at her while they changed, when fighting that last angel. I don't think he and Asuka could be a couple, at least from what Asuka has told me." 

"Thank you Hikari, that has alleviated my fears." 

"Now, what can you tell me about Touji, did Shinji tell you anything since our walk home the other day?" 

"Only this, it seems you must make a ... first move .... because Touji was going to act like a bird like animal that some humans eat. 

"You mean a chicken?" asked Hikari. 

"Yes, he said, That Touji is too much of a chicken to ask Hikari out, she'll have to ask him out first, or he never will" 

"So, you mean I would have to ask Touji out, and not him?" 

"It seems so." 

As Hikari was pondering the possibilities, The apartment's phone rang, Rei answered and after a couple of minute returned to Hikari. 

Misato has asked me to come down and observe Shinji's and Soryu's training." 

"Well Rei, are you going?" 

"Yes, I'm sorry Hikari, We will talk later." 

That's Ok, I'll see you at school tomorrow, will talk then."   
Both girls gathered themselves and headed for the front door. As both said their goodbyes, Hikari headed home, while Rei headed for the Geofront, to see Shinji, and to really see if what Hikari told her was true. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________   


To say the Shinji was going through hell was and understatement. Ever since they had their butts handed to them by the   
twin 7th angels, they were neither harmonious nor in sync. The fiery German had been giving a constant blur of comments all aimed at him and his skills. To say that he was not happy was more than true, to say that he'd like to ring ASuka's neck was very true. But, they had a mission to complete and also he missed his Rei-chan. He knew the faster and better they prepared, the faster he'd get home and to Rei. Oh, how he'd missed her. he was thinking about her every five minutes. This distraction showed in his performance thus far 

It was becoming clear to Misato, that unless she got Rei here soon, he'll not get better in his synching with Asuka, Who was also getting more angry at the third Child.   
Within 15 minutes Rei had shown up at the training session with Kaji in tow, To a smile from Shinji, and a frown from Asuka, then to a smile herself as she spotted Kaji.. 

"Why is the First here Misato?" Asked a perturbed Asuka. 

"Because I think that we may need a back up for you two if you can't sync properly with each other. 

"Well it the Idiot's fault, he can't keep up and is always slowing me down." 

"Well Asuka, could it be that it may be you rushing so hard that Shinji couldn't keep up." 

"Oh no it is definitely the Moron here (pointing towards Shinji). 

"Hey I'm not that bad!" said Shinji 

"I agree, you are purposely rushing through the routine so as to cause Shinji-Kun to drop behind."   
Said a still reserved Rei. 

"Oh, and I bet you could do better Wondergirl?" Asked Asuka sarcastically. 

"Well, Why don't we just see, Rei step up to the pad and be ready to sync with Shinji, Ok?" Said Misato 

" Yes Major, I will comply." She then scanned the routine on an instruction sheet 

As Rei took up her position next to Shinji, she then squeezed his hand with hers, they looked at each others eyes and a smile appeared on their faces, much bigger on Shinji's a small one on Rei.   
As the danced the routine, they were in perfect harmony, as Asuka was fuming. 

"Well maybe we should consider Rei for the mission." Said Misato more to get Asuka to cooperate rather than to encourage Rei to be on this mission. "Fine, you want the Wonderb***h, then you can have her!"   
Asuka then ran out of the training room. Shinji was told to follow her by Kaji, Rei was dismayed when he did. 

He found her some minutes later at The Geofront's Gardens, sitting in the Gazebo there. 

"Soryu" 

"What do you want? Why did you follow me, aren't you happy to dance with your Lepshin? said a hurt Asuka 

(Damn, I don't know what to say) "Sorry...." said Shinji 

"Why was I the one yelled at, I'm doing this perfectly, your the dumkoph here! Why take it out on ME!" 

"Sorry....." 

"Now in a whisper, "I'm doing my best ... really." 

"Maybe if ....you relax some, ....we could work better ....together." 

"Advice from the Great Shinji Ikari, Oh, Just SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!!" 

"I do understand how you feel, I use to be like tat too, trying to impress everyone around me, to make myself feel better. 

"You don't understand, you not me, so don't go telling me YOU Understand!" 

Well, I'll go back now, ....Sorry. Shinji then makes his way back to the others leaving Asuka to think about what he said and why she reacted the way she did. 

When he got back, Shinji was met by Rei, who grabbed his hand with hers and squeezed it. 

"Thanks Rei-chan." 

"How was your conversation with pilot Soryu?" 

"I could have gone better since she didn't return." 

"It's Ok, Shinji it wasn't your fault, listen why don't you and Rei head to the cafeteria and have some lunch on me, then return later for some more practice, later." said Misato 

"What if Asuka doesn't return on time?" 

"Rei, can you help Shinji practice until Asuka returns?"  
  


"That is acceptable, Major." 

"Call me Misato, Rei" 

"But. were at NERV Major." 

"Point taken, Rei, Ok see you two later!" 

After a light lunch Rei and Shinji went back to the room he shared with Asuka.   
Both then started to practice the dance moves that would be used on the twin Angels.   
Somewhat later in the day Asuka did return, when she did Rei, got up and was leaving. 

Rei-chan, I really miss you. I hope you can sleep better now." He then kissed her on her cheek, she slightly blushed, then she kissed him on his cheek. I am happy that you feel so much for me, I will keep that in my mind as I sleep tonight. They waived at each other as she left. 

"My Gott, you two really are hooked on each other aren't you Dumkoph?" 

"Yes, we are. He turned to his fellow pilot, I was lucky enough to find someone to fight for, that's why I'm still here, that's why I am waiting for you to start practicing." 

"Why don't you just ask Misato to get Rei as your partner?" Asuka said dejectedly. 

"Because she wasn't chose for this mission, you and I were, so what are you going to do?" Asked Shinji with a slight smirk, that set Asuka off. 

She ran at the third child, jumped and shattered a speaker hung on the wall. It revealed a camera.   
"Now that we have our privacy, lets start practicing"! 

As both practice the rest of the day and into the night, they got to the point of perfect sync. So much so that when Misato checked on them the morning of the battle, she found them on the floor asleep.   
"They've been practicing all night, well they'd better be ready for the battle." Stated Misato. 

**Author's note**: I will not go over Angel battle unless I change something in them that would influence the storyline I have, so the 7th angel battle will be based on the manga's battle. Naturally they both combined to crush each angel twin's core and won the battle.   


Next in **Chapter #5: Celebration Short Lived**   
After celebrating Misato's promotion, The apartment get's more crowded, and All are not happy   
  
  
  
  



	5. Celebrations Short-Lived

  
**Disclaimers**:   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc., are   
property of ADVision and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine.   
This is my first stab at a Rei/Shinji fic. It take place between the 5th and   
6th angel attacks. Also, I have yet to see if I will continue this with more chapters.   
The types of reviews will determine the continuation of this story as long   
as they are constructive. Flames need not apply!   
I do need Pre-readers if I continue as well. Hope you enjoy!   
This Story will be revised in the future!   
****Special Thanks go to my Pre-reader Laval! He has edited this story and I would recommend   
all to check his stories out at Fanfiction.net!*** 

**Of Comfort and Kindness******

**Chapter #5: Celebrations Short lived**

This was an unusual thing, all three evangelion pilots, happy and being happy within the same room.   
That room being the dining room of one NERV Director of Operations, Misato Katsuragi. 

The pilots, Misato and some of their friends were celebrating the defeat of the 7th angel and Misato's promotion to Major.   
All was going well as much as the stooges could stand to be in the same room with Asuka. Then Misato wanted everyone's   
attention. "I have an announcement to make." All then looked at the pretty Op.s Director, "I am happy to announce that Asuka   
will be moving in with us starting tomorrow!" 

"WHAT!?!?!?!" said the stooges and Hikari. Rei looked calm but a slight twinge of her eyebrow gave only a slight hint of   
surprise.   
Asuka was there smiling and taking all the reactions in. She saw the incredulous looks she got from Touji, Kensuke and Shinji. 

"Are you nuts, Misato? How can you decide this without talking to us first?" Shinji pointing to himself and Rei. 

"Actually, it was only partially my decision." The rest waited as Misato continued. "The Commander felt that since I was   
already housing the two of you, that having all the pilots under my supervision was practical and it would make it easier to   
retrieve you in case of emergency" 

"Yeah, and it makes Section 2's job easier since all the pilots will be in one place to keep an eye on!" stated Kensuke. 

"How would you know anything about Section 2, Mr. Aida?" demanded Misato now only 2 inches from the student's flustered   
face! 

"Well I do hear things on the net, aaand I am a military fanatic, so I have my sources," said Kensuke nervously. 

"Well, I suggest you keep you mouth shut, unless you want a visit by said agents in the immediate future. Am I understood!" 

"Yes Major Ma'am, crystal clear, I hear you, no problem, my lips are sealed, you can count on me!" answered Kensuke who   
was scared and enraptured with Misato. 

After a few minutes of everyone laughing at Kensuke's predicament, then Kensuke starting to fry up their meals the   
conversation soon turned to the other topic of the day, Shinji' s and Asuka's 5 days together. 

"You mean to tell me that you spent five days with her?" asked a ruffled Touji 

"What do you think of all this, Rei?" asked Kensuke not as much to know as much as to take the heat off him. 

"I....... still haven't ....decided, Mr. Aida." Rei looked at Shinji siting next to her, he smiled back and under the table reached   
out and squeezed her hand. She squeezed back not showing any expression to the others, but conveying in her touch volumes. 

"Well, now I get to show you two how the top Pilot lives, and maybe you'll even learn something," said Asuka confidently. 

"Yeah, how the Devil's daughter lives that is," added Touji. 

"What did you say you dumb jock! Are you trying to imply something?" demanded an angered Asuka. 

"I'm not implying anything, you ARE the Devil's daughter!" Touji stated loudly! 

Both were nose to nose as the others moved out of the way. 

Now both of you stop this or none of you get any of the delicious meal that Kensuke has so graciously made for us! 

"Hey there, less yelling and more eating," Kensuke said to the two battling teens as he was serving the various morsels to those   
who weren't fighting. The smell of the food finally simmered the teens temper and finally all were eating. Kensuke even   
thought of Rei, with a bowl of fried vegetables. "Thank you Kensuke-kun." Ken was floored ("She used Kun, wow!")   
"That was nice Rei-chan," Shinji whispered to her as they were eating. She simply nodded as she ate her meal. 

While they ate Hikari arrived. She was invited by Asuka, and all accept her and luckily Touji hadn't had his seconds, so it   
became Hikari's meal. Ken and Shinji did notice this, Touji giving up his second portion to Hikari. They'd have a talk with him   
later. 

After dinner and a few rounds on the karaoke machine a certain adult male appeared. "What is it, someone's birthday?" asked   
Kaji. 

"What?!?! What are you doing here uninvited?" asked a now mad Misato. 

"Kaji, Kaji, did you bring me anything from your trip?" asked an anxious Asuka now grabbing one of his arms. 

"Well, for a pretty girl such as yourself, here's something from my trip to Matsushiro." 

"It's so nice to see you in such a kind hearted manner now that Mr. Kaji's here. Now can't you prevail upon yourself to give us   
the same treatment?" asked Touji. 

"In your wet dreams slug. When it comes right down to it, you can't compare the moon to a microbe!" 

"Micro.... You mean me Hah!" 

"Under a microscope you're a virus, Shinji's mildew and Aida's pond scum," stated a confident Asuka. 

"Hey Mr.Kaji, some advice to you, she's a looker but once the covers are off the package she's a b***h to the bone and I mean   
deep fried!" said Touji while avoiding a swing from the angry German girl. "What are you telling Mr. Kaji?" 

"She's the worst of the worst, can't take the truth when someone tells her, can't show her true shrew self while covering for it   
with this goody goody fakeness. She's....." POW! "I SAID SHUT UP!" Touji found himself on the floor with a developing   
bruise on his cheek. 

"See what I mean, her true self is revealed!" Touji said as he got up off the floor. 

All were now encircled around Asuka 

"Well that's not a surprise to me," Kaji interjected. 

"Asuka's not that good an actress!" replied Misato. 

"But.... I'm not ...acting," Asuka whispered. Touji did catch it though ("What does she mean by that?") he said to himself. 

"Look Asuka, everyone here understands how it can be without parents to impress. So you don't have to have to force yourself   
to be a good girl all the time," said Misato trying to make her understand. 

"Ok, so I don't have to keep being what I'm not, right?" Asuka asked. 

They all nodded. "Fine." She then kicked Touji, whirled around to knee Kensuke and started to strangle Shinji all within 10   
seconds. That broke the ice and everyone let their hair down and enjoyed themselves. 

For two of the party goers it was the most fun they had in their short lives. 

For Shinji, enjoying his friends and being with someone to love made for the best time he's ever had. 

For Rei, a new view of human beings from their interactions she had seen that night. She was beginning to understand the need   
humans have for companionship. Also the friendship. She was now in the company of friends. She hoped to keep this feeling. 

Both also knew two things, they cared for each other and they were going to need these friends if they were going to make it   
through this Angel war. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**At Katsuragi's Apartment**, after the music died all are sprawled out, mostly in the living room. All the children are there as   
well as their chaperones. 

A cell phone rang. It didn't wake anyone in the apartment except it's owner. Rei knew that she would have a call from NERV,   
but she had wanted it to be later tomorrow. Unfortunely it wasn't. She had finally gotten Shinji home and was snuggling with   
him on the couch when the phone rang. 

"Yes,..... no ,..... I'll be there in 20 minutes."   
She hung up the phone. She carefully untangled herself from a sleeping Shinji's arms, kissed him on the forehead and left the   
apartment without anyone noticing.   


30 minutes later, she was in a dream world, floating naked in a sea. Examining various things about her surroundings and   
herself. She then senses something,.... no, ......someone. "Who are you? Who are you?" she kept saying in her mind. 

"How does Unit-01 feel Rei?" asked Ritsuko 

"It smells like .... Ikari." 

"Well the sync rates are almost the same as in Unit-00, Ma'am," said Maya. 

"You know what this means, don't you?" said Ritsuko to someone behind her. 

"This means we can implement the plan soon," answered the Commander, "Reverse check the Sync Check using Unit-01's pilot   
in Unit-00. I'll leave it to you." As The commander left, Maya Ibuki spoke up. 

"Ma'am, I have my reservations about this Dummy plug system. We need to test it more. It may become unstable." 

"Maya, I admire your scrupulous attitude. But we need to be prepared for every eventuality and that means some sacrifices may   
be made." 

"But, but they're just children, it's like leading our lambs to slaughter," stated Maya. 

"I don't disagree with you on that point but how can we fight the angels otherwise?" said Ritsuko as she left to prepare Unit-00   
for Shinji's Sync test. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Back at the apartment**; 

The two adults are in the bathroom, one helping the other through the results of 2 six packs of Yebisi beer consumed in a 2   
hour span. 

"I see you're happy to have me hold your hair as you make a nightly deposit to the gods," said a smirking Kaji. 

"Shut up, if I could focus I'd hit you," said a drunk and sick Misato. 

"Let's take a walk to get some air." 

"I can't move, how am I supposed to get some air?" 

"I'll carry you, just like old times Misato." Before she could protest she was on his back and out the door. 

Unnoticed to them a redheaded teen had seen them leave and unknown to her a tall teen with a gym suit followed her. 

After a short walk Misato and Kaji sat next to a tree in a nearby park.   
They talked about their past lives and what she went through during Second Impact. As she told her tale the two children who   
had followed listened in awe and sadness at what Misato went through. Then they saw the two adults getting closer to each   
other. Touji wasn't pleased because of his crush on Misato, Asuka the same with Kaji.   
So at just the right moment Asuka walked out to them and basically broke up the near kiss.   
As the adults denied their attraction it was obvious to Asuka that she had lost her shot at Kaji. ("As if I even had a chance.")   
Then Asuka headed back to the apartment with the adults telling her that they would be following shortly.   


She then ran right into Touji. She was about to start a tirade but stopped when she saw his face. It wasn't much unlike hers a   
short time earlier. She then took a chance and asked; 

"Did you see what happened?" 

"Yeah, sucks don't it," said Touji. Now that would have set her off but she kept her sights on his expression. ("He was   
sincere!") 

"You had some.... feelings for ....Misato, didn't you?" 

"Yeah, ...but I'll get over it! (Pause) Will you?" 

"Will I what? 

"Get over Kaji?" 

"Like I had a chance." 

"Hey, we all like to dream, you included." 

"But, it wasn't a dream,.. to me." 

She slowly started to tear up. No! She wasn't going to cry, especially not in front of the stooge. 

She turned to try to get away when a firm but gentle hand caught her arm.   
She turned to look at Touji who still had a sincere look. Without thinking or hesitating, she latched on to the surprised Touji   
and buried her face in his shoulder. It took about 5 more minutes for her to cry herself out. He just held her and kept on   
patting her back and saying that everything is ok to her. In the short time he had known her this was not what he had expected.   
This surprised and intrigued him. 

When she finished she pulled back from him and he gave her his handkerchief to clean up her face. 

"Thanks Touji. And remember we'll never speak of this to anyone we know, right?" 

"Not a problem, and don't let it get to you, I want you to be at your best when we spar again." 

She smiled, "I am Asuka Langley Soryu, the Second Child and the best EVA pilot there is. I will definitely be ready." 

Both now with their battle masks on, smiled and went back to the apartment. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**At the next day of school**, everyone was their usual selves. By the time lunch rolled around Touji and Asuka had 4 verbal fights   
and one shoving match. An odd thing was noticed by only Kensuke and Rei. The smiles each had after each of the arguments.   
Most didn't notice that subtle change. Both looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They would confer later with Shinji   
about this. 

As the class was over, Shinji and Rei made their way to NERV for his Sync Test with Unit-00. Misato had informed him that   
morning to be at NERV after school. 

The Sync Test went as well as Rei's had the night before. Afterwards the children were walking home when Shinji asked; 

"Why didn't you tell me that you left to do the sync test yesterday?" 

"I didn't want to wake you and worry you, so I left and came back before you awoke," answered Rei 

"Next time tell me. I would have been worried if I woke up and not seen you there," answered Shinji. 

"But you did not, so I do not see the need to do that," replied Rei. 

"It's simply a way to show those that care for you, that you care for them," said Shinji. 

"I do not understand Shinji-kun?" Rei asked with a puzzled look. 

"What I mean, is let's say in the future you have to go again, I would feel better if you would tell me you were leaving, so I   
knew where you were. I would do the same for you, if I had been called in." 

"So, by knowing where your loved one is, you feel more secure of their safety?" said Rei. 

"Yes, that's it, Rei. You've got it!" answered in an enthusiastic Shinji. 

"Now, I understand, I am ....sorry to worry you, Shinji-kun." They embraced and then walked on home hand in hand. 

As they navigated an apartment full of boxes, they found their things in the smaller of the two rooms designated for the pilots. 

Asuka was still putting her things away as they found her. 

"Why are you in our room?" asked Shinji. 

"Wait, you two sleep in the same room?" asked an accusing Asuka. 

"No, no I simply wanted to know why you are in my room!" Shinji now said angrily. 

"Shinji-kun, we'll take the other room. We don't have the same quantity of personal belongings as Asuka, so let's sleep in the   
other room." 

"You know Rei, you'rE right!" So both children put their belongings away in the 3rd bedroom while a perplexed Asuka   
watched them. 

"Hey, what just happened?" Asuka thought to herself. 

After that incident Rei and Shinji made dinner for Misato and Asuka then finished their homework together on the dining room   
table. 

As night fell a quick meeting was held to go over the new living arrangements. Misato spoke first. 

"Ok, Rei and Shinji will sleep in the same room but on their own separate futons." 

"Wait a minute, why are they sleeping in the same room, they might do something hentai or worse!" stated Asuka. 

"First, when you and Shinji stayed in the same room, nothing happened right?" 

"Yes of course, I wouldn't have let him do anything to me!" 

"That maybe so, but part of the reason he didn't was that he missed Rei and he promised me he wouldn't do anything you!   
Well, he didn't did he?" 

"No, but that didn't stop him from having hentai thoughts about my gorgeous body!" Asuka said as she flared out her arms. 

"Are you nuts? Why would I want to think of you that way? Besides I already have some one I care for." (Shinji took Rei's   
hand) 

"So if he's so in love with Rei how can you allow them to sleep in the same room?" asked Asuka. 

"Because they have never lied to me about this part of their relationship. When they said they just sleep together to comfort   
each other, I believe them," answered Misato. 

"But they could have sex at anytime their alone," Asuka retorted. 

"But they promised me they didn't and they won't. They even told me when they will and that won't be anytime soon." 

"But how can you trust them, they're teenagers!" replied Asuka. 

"Well, I see you're a teenager and I trust them more than you!" 

"What?" 

"They have earned my trust. Until you have that trust as well I suggest you stop bothering them!" 

"But?" 

"Didn't I make myself clear?" 

"Yeah! So, is that all?" 

"Yes!" Asuka then left for her room leaving Misato with Shinji and Rei. 

"She's going to be tough to get used to," Shinji said. 

"Well, you've both gone through several angels, Asuka shouldn't be much different." 

"Other than using a prog knife on her," jested Shinji. 

"Why would you want to kill a fellow pilot Shinji-kun?" Rei asked nervously. 

"No Rei, that was a joke," answered Shinji. 

"That was not very funny Shinji, I fail to see the humor in killing another person," Rei said. 

"I'll explain irony to you when we go to bed OK?" 

"Irony, so that is the basis of that joke. (Pause) Hmmm, I am beginning to understand." 

"Good, now get to bed. You have another slew of tests tomorrow!" said Misato as she directed them to their room. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________****

**In Shinji's and Rei's bedroom** both futons were pushed together with the couple in each others arms having a discussion. 

"Shinji-kun, why does Asuka accuse us of having had sex when we haven't?" 

"I can't read minds Rei but I think she's been alone for most of her life. From what Misato tells me she's mainly been around   
adults so she has had a harder time in dealing with children her own age." 

"But we can also fit that scenario, of being alone and interacting with adults." 

"But, how did we change from that Rei?" 

"When you showed me your feelings back with the fifth angel I realized that there was more to my existence than I was   
experiencing." 

"How did you know that Rei-chan?" 

"By how you spoke to me. By how you looked at me. By how I felt when I realized your feelings ...for me." 

"I think that Asuka had something happen to her when she was younger. I can see myself in how she hides herself. But while I   
tried to stay in the background and run away from the spot light, she grabbed it as her only way to justify her existence. She's   
like you in that vein." 

"How is she like me? I do not quest for attention." 

"But her focus in life is EVA, as your is." 

This caused the first child to sit up and face her bedmate. 

"I have more than EVA now," she said this with an unusual forceful tone in her voice. 

"I know that, but for Asuka it's still true." He grabbed her and forced her back down onto the futon. He embraced her and   
kissed her cheek. 

"I can tell you that this closeness and the comfort of a friend or loved one is what she misses. It's what we have and because of   
her emotional state she becomes upset that we have something she doesn't," said Shinji. 

"So, competition is what drives the Second Child," states Rei. 

"And the ray of hope that she will find someone to be kind to her. The problem though is that with her keeping others away   
she'll have a hard time in getting it." 

"I feel sorry for her Shinji-kun, she's where we were before we ..... became a .... couple." 

"Let's be patient with her Rei-chan, maybe we can help her." 

"As much as she will let us Shinji-kun. Now please, it's getting cold. Please tighten your arms around me." 

"Yeah, I agree Rei-chan." He then kissed her for a few minutes then each said goodnight to each other and fell asleep secure in   
each other's arms. 

What they didn't notice was Asuka at their door listening in to their conversation. At first she was there to throw the door open   
so she would catch them in the act of making love, at least that's what she thought would happen. Then she heard the talking   
instead. Just as she was going to go back to her room she heard them talking about her. She sat down and with an ear to their   
door listened to their entire conversation. Slowly sinking down so she was sitting on the floor, with her back to the wall   
adjacent to the door. She slowly began to feel rage. How dare they judge her. They didn't know her, they had just met her.   
Those dolls didn't know her, they were just two wind-up dolls following orders. As she debated how she was going to beat up   
the two pilots in the next room she heard things that caught her attention. The pity she didn't need, or was it friendship? She   
listened as Shinji and Rei discussed their observations and Asuka realized that they were telling the truth. Well, at least up to a   
point. Then the last two things they said caught her attention: 

"Let's be patient with her Rei-chan, maybe we can help her." 

"As much as she will let us Shinji-kun." 

"They might help... me?!? Huh!" Asuka got up thinking about this as she made her way to her room.   


________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The 8th angel hovered in orbit, biding it's time as it started to prepare for it's attack on Tokyo-3. 

While back in a certain apartment Shinji, still awake, had a sleeping Rei in his arms as a certain anniversary was coming up. He   
had to be somewhere he hadn't been in three years. He knew he had to go alone which made his holding of Rei that much more   
special. He also knew he would be there. Even his new found love would not quell his anger and his sorrow at what could   
happen, what had happened! He would stay up through the night unable to sleep, cradling his Rei-chan as his thoughts clouded   
over with apprehension and dread at tomorrow's appointment at his mother's grave. 

Will the next Angel make a dent in Tokyo-3's defenses and what will be the outcome of Shinji's visit to his mother's grave.   
In the Next Chapter - **Chapter #6 Of Sorrow and Teamwork.**   
  
  
  



	6. From Sorrow and Teamwork

**Disclaimers**:   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc., are   
property of ADVision and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine.   
This is my first stab at a Rei/Shinji fic. It take place between the 5th and   
6th angel attacks. Also, I have yet to see if I will continue this with more chapters.   
The types of reviews will determine the continuation of this story as long   
as they are constructive. Flames need not apply!   
I do need Pre-readers if I continue as well. Hope you enjoy!   
This Story will be revised in the future!   
****Special Thanks go to my Pre-reader Andre Laval!   
He has edited this story and I would recommend all to check his stories out at Fanfiction.net!*** 

**Of Comfort and Kindness**

**Chapter #6 From Sorrow and Teamwork**   


The 8th angel hovered in orbit, biding it's time as it started to prepare for it's attack on Tokyo-3.   
While back in a certain apartment Shinji, still awake, had a sleeping Rei in his arms as a certain   
anniversary was coming up. He had to be somewhere he hadn't been in three years.   
He knew he had to go alone which made his holding of Rei that much more special.   
He also knew he would be there. Even his new found love would not quell his anger   
and his sorrow at what could happen, what had happened!   
He would stay up through the night unable to sleep, cradling his Rei-chan as his thoughts clouded   
over with apprehension and dread at tomorrow's appointment at his mother's grave.   
  


**Morning at Misato's now crowded apartment**

Rei woke up a bit cold and alone. She scanned the room for her room mate and love but found an empty room.   
Then the sound and smell of fried vegetables was sensed by the First child.   
She quietly made her way to the kitchen and found her friend, her confidant,   
and the boy she loved there with the "Kiss me I'm a Pilot" apron Misato had given him last night.   
She gave him her usual small but cute smile, he looked up to see it and had a broad smile to answer back.   
She came from behind him wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his back.   
"Why didn't you wake me to help you Shinji-kun?" 

"I didn't want to disturb you. You were sleeping so continently that I didn't want to wake you."   
Then a questioning look came to Rei's face.   
"Before you say I should have woken you up,   
did you know where I was by the small and sound of cooking?"   
She took her customary time of about 15 seconds before answering.   
" Yes, I remembered that it was your turn to make breakfast, so yes I knew"   
He then bent his neck down and kissed her on her lips.   
Though it was enjoyable, both said something in unison,   
"Morning breath!" They both nodded and let go of each other   
and while Shinji went back to finishing breakfast and preparing lunches,   
Rei made her way to the bathroom for her morning rituals including washing her mouth out. 

Asuka stirred with the shower being used as she then groggily made her way to the dining room table.   
Well Shinji, where's my Breakfast?" 

"Right here Asuka, hope you like it!" As Shinji served her and himself breakfast.   
He put a plate of food for Rei and Misato as well.   
5 minutes later, Rei joined them as they waited for Misato to make her entrance.   
"Remember, Asuka, you'll be walking with Rei to school." stated Shinji.   
"No, Shinji-kun, I have another harmonics test with unit-00.   
They have upgraded its boot up program, so I have to pilot it to examine any....."   
"Yeah, yeah we know the drill, this means we split up until lunchtime right?"   
asked Asuka.   
"Looks like it." replied Shinji who finished his breakfast and excused himself to head to the bathroom.   
"Well save some of the hot water will you third child!" stated Asuka   
Will do Asuka." As Shinji shut the bathroom door!   
"Do you always banter with Shinji-kun, Asuka?" asked Rei.   
"Banter? We just are talking Rei, just like normal people, ok."   
With that she finished placed her plates in the sink and headed for her room to get ready for school.   
"I'll need to improve on this talking with others."   
Rei said to herself as she finished and copied Asuka's and Shinji's actions,   
then headed for the room she shared with Shinji to also get ready for the day. 

After Misato had gotten up and waved good bye to the departing children,   
they headed out the front of the apartment and toward the corner.   
Shinji and Rei then kissed good-bye and headed to opposite directions   
they waved at Asuka as she made her solitary way to school. 

__________________________________________________________________________________   


Rei Made her way to the Commander's office. Dr. Akagi had cancelled her test   
and then told her to report to the Commander's office.   
"I wonder what does the Commander want of me now?" thought a puzzled Rei.   
As she entered the office the Commander waved her to the front of his desk,   
Sub-Commander Fuyutski standing beside him.   
Rei, I need you to accompany me to my annual visit to My wife's Grave site.   
Rei visibly stiffened. "Oh No, I don't want to go, but I can't defy a request from the Commander."   
thought Rei.   
"Rei, I something wrong?" Asked a now concerned Commander Ikari. 

"No, nothing is wrong, Sir." Though she couldn't keep the slightest doubt to cross her pretty face. 

Rei, I only need you to stay with me on the VTOL chopper. You need not walk with me there."   
said the Commander. 

Visibly relieved, Rei nodded to comply. She would not want to be in the middle of a probable conflict   
between Shinji, and his father. Plus she felt uneasy being at that grave site. She didn't know why.   
Then the Commander got up informed The Sub-Commander to take charge,   
then he headed for a side door with Rei following behind.   


** Yes The graveyard scene actually come later in the series, but to tell the story here it will be here!**   
__________________________________________________________________________________   


Asuka was peeved to see herself at school without the other pilots.   
He didn't know why she felt like this, but she simply did,   
which eventually would cause a problem later on with the 2 remaining stooges.   
"Damn, Can't pick on Shinji, or Rei." She said to herself as she made her way to her seat. 

Touji saw Asuka and began his daily verbal assault at the German girl.   
It didn't take long before Hikari was holding back a spitting and kicking Asuka,   
while Kensuke was doing the same with a hollering Touji.   
You B****H, what hole did the devil let you out of.   
Cause as soon as I get my arms on you..."   
"Don't you mean hands, Dumkoph!" Replied Asuka to Touji's phopah.   
"Lemme go, I gotta shut her face now!" said an angry Touji.   
"Make me, tall stupid and smelly!" replied Asuka. 

It took another 5 minutes until the teacher came in till the two stopped their threats and all sat down. 

"Oh, this is going to be one hell of a day" Typed Kensuke to Hikari.   
"Tell me about it. Listen Ken, do me a favor and you keep Touji from Asuka please?"   
"I can never refuse a call from a fair damsel in distress as you, Hikari.   
(She blushed and nodded slightly) Plus I don't want to get in the middle if these two fight.   
No problem and if you need anything else, just tell me. OK?"   
It took the rest of the day for both to keep the battling teens away from each other.   
And Yet again Ken noticed those smiles again.   
"What's with these two. They yell at each other, yet they smile secretly at each other too.   
Man, what's with them?" was all Kensuke could think as he kept Touji from Asuka for the rest of the day. 

__________________________________________________________________________________ 

Shinji had taken a little more time, hopefully so he wouldn't have to deal with his father   
at his mother's grave. He just wanted to go and say his respects to his mother's spirit. 

Rei felt alone though she sat next to the commander as their VTOL made it's was to the graveyard.   
"He seems to care about me, but he's really thinking of someone else.   
We only seem to talk about work, I am glad Shinji does seem to care.   
Maybe this is something I need to discuss with..." 

"We're 2 minutes from touchdown." said the pilot, breaking Rei's train of thought. 

"How do you feel Rei" asked Gendo Ikari, Commander of NERV. 

"No problems" she replied. 

And School? How is it? He asked. 

"No problems. I'll be going to see Dr. Akagi today, and back to school the day after."   
replied Rei. 

"And how has my son been?" 

"Well. I assume sir." 

"Rei, I know your his room mate now, I just wanted to know how he was?" 

Rei took a small pause then answered. "He is as well as can be, Sir" 

"Can you explain that Rei?" asked a now curious Commander. 

"He is happy with his life except when it comes to piloting,...and...you."she replied.   
She looked down. 

"I understand. Please stay in the aircraft, Rei."   
The commander left a puzzled Rei as he walked toward the grave site.   
The VTOL landed and Gendo walked towards his wife grave.   


Shinji saw the aircraft land and his fears were on him again.   
Damn, I can't have a few minutes alone with her now." he thought as his father walked towards him.   
He strolled past his son and knelt to place some flowers next to the ones   
that Shinji had placed only moments earlier.   
Earlier Shinji had been thinking of who and what his mother was to him.   
What she looked like and how he felt about her.   
"I don't even remember what she looked like."   
He had thought as he first saw his father's aircraft landing. 

"Shinji" 

"Father" 

"I.. Can"t... beleive it. You came to visit her grave." Shinji said.   
Gendo didn't answer him. "Do you come every year?" Shinji was trying to start a conversation.   
"...Yes! 

"What was Mom like? Do you have any pictures of her?" 

"No, no pictures." 

"You... you threw them away... that day, didn't you!" Shinji said it as more of a statement than a question. 

"The Grave.. it's just for show... there's no body here!" Stated Gendo trying to change the subject. 

"In the mind... that's all that's needed for now..." 

"...for now...?" 

Gendo then let out a sigh, "Shinji... don't look for me anymore." 

"What?" said Shinji 

"People only live by their own strength. They only grow by their own strength.   
Only infants needs parents... "After a pause,"... and you are no longer an infant"   
I learned to do the same!" 

"But" said Shinji 

"Don't try to think we can undersand and each other. For some reason people think that they can do that.   
Remember that they can't. Never completely enough. People are such creatures.   
Remember that my son, and don't let that clarity could your judgment.   
You will need to make some important decisions soon, you need to know that clarity to fulfill your destiny. 

This whole speech he got from his father was as cryptic as their relationship.   
But before he could ask to have his father explain more, he departs. 

As looked into the aircraft, he saw her, with her customary emotionless look.   
"What is she doing with him?"   
"What happened to her test?"   
"What is going on?""   
All three questions would have to wait as Shinji heard the Klaxon alarm and made his way towards the nearest Maglev train as he saw his fathers VTOL head towards NERV. 

In the VTOL, Rei saw the look of confusion and betrayal in Shinji's face   
"He didn't like me being with the Commander."   
"He's... upset with me."   
"I will have to talk to him." 

"Sir, an alert has been issued." Stated the pilots. 

Head to the Geofront at once." Gendo Ikari then sat silently as Rei, though outwardly calm,   
was in conflict with the realization that Shinji was mad at her.   
She just couldn't figure out why! 

__________________________________________________________________________________   


An angel has been discovered in the center of a volcano some 1/2 hours flight away   
The three pilots along with the bridge staff The commanders and Kaji all meet to define the mission   
to capture the embryonic angel who sat 50 meters inside the volcano. 

* ( I will tell you now that I won't change a thing here about the attack and defeat of this angel except for the following!) 

Rei was standing at the door as Misato, Asuka and Shinji made their way out of the conference room. 

"Major, can I speak to Pilot Ikari for a moment?" Rei asked Misato 

"You have 5 minutes Rei!" was her reply. 

Rei then made her way to the seat next to where Shinji was sitting.   
The rest of the staff left them there. The Commander looked at both, then left the room. 

"Shinji, did I do something to upset you?" was what Rei said in her customary soft monotone voice. 

"What were you there with him... on the VTOL?" Said shinji with an edge on it. 

"I was told my the Commander to accompany him." 

"He asked you to go, right. He didn't order you to go Rei?" asked Shinji now a little louder. 

"Yes, It was not an order." 

"Rei please understand what I am about to ask, and think about your answer, please." 

"Fine." Rei said in a slightly harder tone. 

"Do you know what the word manipulation means?" 

"It is when a person uses their relationships with others whether personal or professional to   
make those people do or say certain things so as the first person get what they want done." 

"If I told you that my father is that first man, and you might have been asked to come as a way to   
manipulate me in some way, as well as yourself. What would you say, Rei?" 

I took another minute of thought until Rei answered.   
"I can see that my presence made a negative reaction from you.   
It could be said an angry reaction directed towards me." 

If I hadn't thought of how my father tries to manipulate me I wouldn't have caught it, Rei."   
He takes her hand in his. "He doesn't want us to be too close Rei."   
"But, he doesn't want to alienate you to his requests,   
so he tried to make me angry enough to break up with you." 

Rei looked down and said, "He asked me how you were and I truthfully answered   
that you were happy now except for piloting, and ... his relationship with you." 

"That's why he said what he said to me, to make me decide without thinking to break up with you,   
because he thought that I would be upset about you being there with him on the VTOL."   
Shinji then sighed and chuckled for a bit. 

"What is funny Shinji-kun?" asked a perplexed Rei. 

Shinji's answer was simple. He gathered Rei up in his arms and with his father's view   
from Central Dogma uncluttered Kissed Rei full on the lips! She smiled at him, and he at her.   
"I'll see you at home after the angel, Ok?"   
Yes that is acceptable, ...and very nice Shinji." She then kissed him in the same way as he had her.   
There was a perceptible twitch of the Commander's eye then nothing.   
The only other reactions were of surprise from the bridge crew and a gasp from Ritsuko. 

Asuka then grabbed Shinji by the arms and yelled, "Your five minutes are up, now lets go!" 

__________________________________________________________________________________   
  


** The battle went as the others with Asuka this time winning against the 8th angel while Shinji rescued her.   
Asuka then saw him in a different light.After the victory Shinji, Misato and   
Asuka went to the Hot springs as a reward for them. Misato sent for Rei as well.   
They spent the next 2 days there and became closer friends because of it.   
Even Asuka became more tolerant of her two teammates.   
Yes, they were a team, of pilots against the Angels.   
When time came for them to leave all were sad, but a new respect came out of it.   
All three pilots knew from now on they they would watch each others back,   
and all three would do anything to help each other. 

__________________________________________________________________________________   


As the next three angels came the three pilots worked like an perfect machine.   
The 9th and 10th angels were eliminated with the teamwork that all three showed,   
they didn't battle the 11th, as it was Ritsuko, Maya and the rest of the bridge crew won that battle.   
As those angels are disposed of Rei takes some time out to go by herself to that meeting place that   
she and Shinji had been going to to clear her head. Shinji was with the other 2 stooges   
while Asuka was staying at Hikari's. She was invited to come, and would go after her time to think.   
She sat on the grass gazing out over Tokyo-3 thinking of Shinji. 

"Do I love him? Am I allowed to love such as him.   
I know what I am, yet my human half is yearning for his comfort."   
she thought. 

"How can our relationship continue when the worst is yet to come?" 

"Can he take the truth of my origin, he will have to know soon?" 

"Will he still care for me then?" Rei's expression saddened, as she said that out loud.. 

"I think he will Rei!" Rei was startled by the vocal answer as she wasn't aware   
she was speaking aloud.   
She saw now sitting down next to her a calm Touji Suzahara. 

"Mr. Suzahara, you startled me." Rei said in her best normal tone as she could under the circumstances. 

"He loves you Rei. No matter what happens, he will love you until he dead, I know it !" Touji said this with conviction in his voice. 

"How do you know this?" Now asks an apprehensive Rei. 

"Because all he talks about with me and Kensuke is you! "She smiled briefly. 

"I also need to talk to you about something." Touji said hesitantly. 

"I am listening Touji-san." (He was surprised she used his first name instead of His last, but hw continued.) 

"I think Hikari likes me." 

"She does, she has a great affection for you." answered Rei. 

"But I like her ... like a sister, I don't have deeper feelings for her." This caused a concerned look from Rei. 

"Touji-san, She is my friend, and I don't think she will like knowing   
the way you feel about her is not the same as yours." 

"I know that. I wanted to know if you can tell me how I can tell her without hurting her feelings. You are her friend, right?" 

"I can only tell you to be truthful and to tell her you are her friend always."Rei replied. 

"So, being honest is the best way to go?" 

"Being dishonest will only bring pain and confusion." 

"Ok Thanks Rei." Touji responded. 

"Do you have another that has your heart and desire?" asked Rei. 

"Rei I don't think she would have the same feelings as me." 

"Asuka might Touji-san." A surprised look came over Touji's face 

"How did you know..." Touji sat there open mouthed. 

"You and her smile while you fight. Kensuke and I caught this earlier,   
ever since the Major's promotion party." 

"I have had feelings for her since then." He put a hand behind his head and he had a slight blush. 

"One of the things Shinji-kun and I have discussed is the fact that humans either   
are attracted to those who are opposite from them, or to those who are very similar to them." said Rei 

"So, me and Asuka are similar, so I like her because of that." replied Touji 

"That is probably one reason." He replied by shaking his head yes. 

"So, Rei why are you out here?" asked Rei. 

"To think how to protect Shinji and all of us of the upcoming events that will affect us all!" 

Touji looked perplexed then said, "Ahh, well just know that you can tell Shinji anything, because he will believe you." 

"Why would he believe me?" asked a quiet Rei. 

"Because he loves you and you haven't lied to him, right?" 

Rei looked worried. 

"If you haven't told him the truth, you need to ASAP. That's what you have told me!" Said Touji. 

"ASAP?" What does that mean? "Touji-san?" 

"As Soon As Possible! OK." She nodded yes. 

"Listen Rei I gotta get back to Shinji and Ken, I'll tell him you want to talk to him." 

"Yes please do that, tell him I'll meet him at home. Do you want me to tell Hikari to see you tomorrow? 

"Yeah. tell her at the usual place she'll know, and thanks again Rei, your a good friend." 

"I hope to be!" was Rei's reply. 

"Now I'll have to tell him." She said to herself as a single tear fell from her eyes to her lap.   
"I might lose him, I might lose myself." Rei then stood up and made her way towards Hikari's home.   


Next chapter all hell breaks loose and Shinji and Rei have their first fight,... Well you know heated discussion,   
... Ok a calm but constructive conversation.   
Jeeze, what people go through to write the ideas in their minds, Oh damn is the computer still on!?!?! 

**Chapter #7: To hell and back!**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. To Hell and Back

**Disclaimers**:   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc., are   
property of ADVision and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine.   
This is my first stab at a Rei/Shinji fic. It take place between the 5th and   
6th angel attacks. Also, I have yet to see if I will continue this with more chapters.   
The types of reviews will determine the continuation of this story as long   
as they are constructive. Flames need not apply!   
I do need Pre-readers if I continue as well. Hope you enjoy!   
This Story will be revised in the future!   
****Special Thanks go to my Pre-reader Andre Laval!   
He has edited this story and I would recommend all to check his stories out at Fanfiction.net!*******

**Of Comfort and Kindness**   


**Chapter #7: To Hell and Back!**

Touji Suzahara was a star athlete at Tokyo-3 junior high and knew it. He lettered in track and basketball.   
He was also the swim team's top male swimmer, though his friend Kensuke Aida would argue   
that had more to do with the girl's swim team. 

Being a athlete was Touji's main talent. Though he did well in math and science he was not an overachiever.   
So he concentrated on athletics and that's were he thought his future would lie.   
But within three days his future became clouded and his dreams were seemingly broken forever. 

A wednesday morning found Touji already at school waiting for his friends Shinji and Kensuke.   
While he waited, he was talking to Hikari Horaki, the class representative and his longest childhood friend.   
While he discussed last weeks win in basketball over Gora, he spotted one of his friends being dragged   
by his redheaded room mate and EVA pilot Asuka Langley Sohryu.   
One of the things Touji loved to do was antagonize the redheaded pilot and he seemed to thrive on the conflict   
and tirades that became the staple of his fun for the day. Since Misato's promotion party over 3 months ago,   
he had mixed feelings for the German EVA pilot. At times he couldn't stand her, at other times   
he marveled at the confidence and strength she had. So it came as no surprise why he loved to fight Asuka   
in their many outbursts and shouting matches that almost always happened before class, during lunch,   
or after school, depending on who started it and what finished it.   
To Touji, it wasn't a good day unless he had one fight with Asuka. Even though at first he wasn't really   
paying attention during their matches, he began to notice a smirk ever so often on Asuka's face.   
It was lightning quick when it showed, but when it did, it gave him more confidence to continue.   
Their best fights always seem to escalate after one, or the other had that smirk on their face,   
and it seemed to boost both of the children's self esteem. This later showed in their work at school,   
and with Asuka, improving sync rates. 

As this was happening Touji started noticing some little things that Asuka did.   
Leaving a pen or pencil on his desk whenever he didn't bring his from home?   
Purposely suggesting to her friend Hikari give her remaining lunch to him   
whenever he forgot his?   
Getting an angry call from her trying to find her friend Hikari and at the same time   
reminding him of his homework that he had to do with off handed remarks.   
He looked at these differing behaviors and started to get the idea that maybe his feelings   
for her were matched somehow by her actions. Blistering and loud comments   
underlying a feeling of caring for him. 

He then remembered his conversation with Rei a few days earlier, and finally resolved that he had   
to find out that day what Asuka thought of him.   
Maybe she might even go out with him, well he thought he was strong enough to find out.   
Maybe the red devil had a kinder side she only let show to the ones she liked? Maybe,   
but now he had to first talk to Hikari about her feelings for him. He had to do that first.   
So he planned to talk to Hikari at lunch, and Asuka after school. 

But, all his plans went out the window when he was called to the Principal's office and his life changed forever.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Dr Ritsuko Akagi wasn't happy with surprises, especially if those involved any project she oversaw.   
When her assistant Maya Ibuki came to her with a discrepancy in the DNA of one Rei Ayanami,   
she just gave the standard reply;   
"That is classified Maya. Do not pursue further and do not discuss it with anyone," was her standard reply.   
But today that didn't work!   
"Sempai, I was ordered to do this ... by the Commander.   
He told me to give the results to you to analyze and then report them to him." 

"What are you trying to pull Gendo?" thought a puzzled Ritsuko before replying;   
"All right. I'll take the report. Thanks Maya and please keep this quiet, right?" 

"Yes, sempai," and she left Ritsuko's office.   
She then read the DNA analysis report.   
  


NERV Analitical report on Human genome percentage present in subject's DNA.   
Name: Ayanami, Rei   
Probabilities and matches with other personnel stated in percentages 

50%- unknown/ probability mutation   
05%-Ikari, Yui/ probability 100%   
0%-Gendo Ikari/probability 100%   
0%-Ikari, Shinji/probability 100%   
45%-Akagi, Naoko/probability 100%   
25%-Akagi, Ritsuko/probability 100%   
0%-Soryu, Asuka/probability 100%   
0%-Ibuki, Maya/probability 100%   
0.5%-Fuyutsuki,Kouzou/probability 100%   
10%- Katsuragi, Misato/probability 100%   
0%-Aoba, Shigeru/probability 100%   
0%-Hyuga, Makoto/probability 100%   
0%-Sohryu,Kyoko Zeppline/probability 100% 

What jumped out at her were the matches to herself and to her mother.   
"My god, mother used her own ova ... as ...a base to... the dummy plug system, ...and Rei." 

First she had to digest the idea that she and Rei were, for all intents and purposes, sisters.   
Second, why did the Commander want this information to slip to her, and Maya? 

"What are you planning, you bastard?" thought a now troubled Rtisuko Akagi. "And why give this to me?" 

She then glanced down to another memo that alerts her to the selection of the 4th child.   
"Great, another run to that school," she said to herself as she made her way out of the geofront.   
"Well might as well do that now. It will take my mind of this for awhile." Ritsuko then got into her car and drove off to Tokyo-3   
Junior High and Touji's fate. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Asuka Langley Sohryu was perplexed. First Misato had just left to Masushiro for the EVA Unit-3's activation test.   
Then, just as class starts, she sees stooge number Touji get called into the office and to top it all off Rei wanted to see her at lunch.   
"Asuka I need to talk to you, in private," said Rei.   
"Why didn't you tell me at home?" asked Asuka, earlier in the day.   
"Because it indirectly involves Shinji, and one of his friends," replied Rei in her usual monotone voice.   
"OK, but this better be good, Rei. You better not be wasting my time, got it wondergirl?" stated Asuka.   
"I will see you at lunch." she turns and heads for the stairway where Shinji is waiting with his friends for Rei.   
As lunch rolled on Asuka made her way to the isolated corner where Rei and Shinji sat to eat lunch.   
"Ok Baka leave us, we have some female issues to discuss!" stated Asuka to a surprised Shinji.   
As he rose to protest, Asuka took him by his collar and shoved him in the direction of his friend   
Kensuke, who was sitting next to Hikari.   
As the confused pilot tried to return Rei spoke;   
"It is all right Shinji, I will be fine." Rei then looked to her love and with a slight nod, alleviated Shinji concerns.   
"OK, Rei if you need me..."   
"She won't, so get going baka!" Asuka interrupted.   
After Shinji reluctantly left the area, Asuka sat down next to Rei and asked;   
"Ok, what so important that you had to send the baka away?"   
"One of his friends has been chosen as the fourth child," stated Rei.   
It didn't take Asuka more than two seconds to realize who that was.   
"Touji!?!" was her only response.   
"Yes," was Rei's reply. 

As that realization sunk in, Asuka was thinking of the ramifications of having Touji as the fourth child.   
Her feelings for Touji were mixed at best. He irritated her daily though recently her feelings were changing slowly.   
They fought verbally on a daily basis and she was secretly enjoying the sparring with him,   
throwing barbs and personal remarks at each other. She also remembers the time she caught   
Misato and Kaji within seconds of kissing. How he was there, hidden from their view.   
Yet he comforted her and didn't run away.   
"He does have some backbone after all," she said to herself.   
Smiling she forgot Rei was still there.   
"Asuka, why are you smiling?" asked a puzzled Rei. She thought Asuka would be upset   
since she had observed Asuka subtly showing her feelings for Touji.   
"Ahh, ... nothing Rei. Nothing!" said Asuka while raising her voice.   
"Don't you have feelings for him? Aren't you worried about his safety?"   
"What? I don't like that baka! He always fights with me! He's such a little boy with his impoliteness,   
his arrogant attitude, his constant hentai thoughts, his tight butt, his...?"   
Realizing too late what she said, she got up in a huff and stalked back towards the school's building.   
Hikari spotting her friend, runs to catch up to her, leaving Kensuke, Shinji, and Rei with confused looks on their faces.   
Their own thoughts about what just happened still in their heads. 

After a few minutes ranting in the girl's restroom. Hikari finally calms Asuka down enough to ask;   
"What did Rei tell you that made you this upset?" asked Hikari.   
"Ahh, well let's just say that I was upset about the fourth child's selection, OK?"   
"Why, do we know him?" Hikari asked innocently.   
Asuka knew of Hikari's feelings for Touji, plus her own emerging feelings complicated the scene.   
"Listen Hikari, there is more than one branch of Nerv. Did you know each has a school like this with children that could become   
EVA pilots like me. I attended one of these schools myself before I went to college," said Asuka.   
"So what you're saying is that the new pilot could be from another Branch of Nerv?" quizzed Hikari.   
"Yes, of course," answered Asuka.   
"If I told her the truth it would break her heart. It already making me have mixed feelings about... him,"   
Asuka thought to herself.   
Before they could continue a klaxon went off signaling another angel attack.   
All three pilots raced off towards NERV not knowing that this angel was   
the turning point for all of them.   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________   


Only after the pilots had changed and mounted their Biomechanoids,   
were they told of the disaster at Matsushiro, the Angel taking over Unit-03   
and its heading towards Tokyo-3.   
All three children looked stunned. Rei had a worried look as her thoughts went to the pilot,   
whom she and Asuka knew while Shinji was still uninformed as to whom it was.   
She knew the underlying problems were Asuka and her reactions in battle   
with the Angel that had Touji trapped inside of it. The second was her reactions.   
Her knowledge may become a liability during battle. 

While Shinji was worried about the safety of Unit-03's pilot,   
he was also worried about his two friends. He had a nagging feeling that this battle   
would turn out differently. He just hoped that they would come out alive. 

As the Angel turned the corner of the valley where the three EVAs were waiting,   
a quick private message was exchanged between Asuka and Rei.   
"Listen Wondergirl, we both know that Touji's Entry plug is stuck.   
So we need to get it out of the angel and then we're free and clear to destroy it.   
Do you agree Rei?" asked a confident, but worried Asuka.   
"I agree, we will try to get the plug out first. But, remember Asuka, this is an Angel,   
we will stop it."   
Rei then cut off transmission.   
"Touji first then we trash the EVA," Asuka said to herself.   
Shinji had no idea that Touji was trapped in the Angel possessed EVA.   
But he still had his reservations about attacking another person,   
even though the other pilot was confirmed as unconscious.   
All that reserve vanished when the Angel attacked Unit-02.   
As they two EVAs fought Rei got into position to fire at the Angel.   
Unit-02's AT field had neutralized the Angel's so Rei took two shots,   
one loosened the areas holding the entry plug.   
The second, aimed right at the Angel's head, was deflected with an AT field.   
Asuka had just lost her fight with the Angel.   
Her scream jolted Shinji to action. using his pallet gun he kept firing at the Angel.   
He became more desperate as the Angel moved to the next EVA. Rei's!   
As his shots continued to glance off the Angel's AT field, Shinji's heart was getting a huge knot in it   
as he saw the Angel simply walk past the blue EVA.   
His relief lasted about five seconds as the Angel elongated it's arms and simply grabbed the prone EVA   
and started to slam it to the ground repeatedly. The Angel then infected one of the blue EVA's arms.   
That's when Rei's wails were heard at the geofront, and Shinji's entry plug.   
He rushed out and engaged the Angel knocking it down and proceeded to kick and punch it.   
As this happened, Rei came up from behind and grabbed the stuck entry plug.   
As she did this the Angel grabbed the EVA by the neck and threw it a half mile onto a mountain side.   
The good thing about that was that Touji's entry plug was in her one good hand,   
as she had her infected arm blown. Her scream enraged Shinji as he continued his attack   
on the now pilotless EVA. Suddenly both elongated arms were around Shinji's neck,   
squeezing the life out if it and it's pilot. Then the Angel threw Shinji's EVA a mile out of the valley.   
As he came to Touji was being loaded into an ambulance as all witnessed the most frightening sight to see.   
The Angel possessed EVA heading towards them and Unit-00. Rei had not ejected the now powerless plug   
and so was defenseless as the Angel began tearing the EVA apart.   
Luckily her screams were of fright   
and not feeling what the EVA was feeling. But her screams had the undivided attention of both Ikari's. 

"Pilot Ikari return to the battle immediately, and assist Unit-00," ordered the Commander.   
"Why is the Angel attacking Rei?" was all Shinji could say as he was running at full speed   
towards the valley's entrance. "Hurry or Unit-00 pilot will die," was all the commander had to say,   
as Shinji's Unit-01 leaped a half mile away, up and over the valley rim, and landed   
on the shoulders of the Angel driving it away from Unit-00.   
As Shinji drove the Angel away it again started strangling the EVA.   
"You must fight back!" yelled the Commander.   
"No, there is another way, but... it will destroy the Angel." was Shinji's garbled reply   
as he fought from becoming unconscious. 

"Sir, Pilot Ikari's losing consciousness, if he gets knocked out, there nothing left to fight the Angel,"   
said a desperate Maya. Kensuke couldn't be there and was back at the school's shelter   
helping Hikari keep things calm there. 

As he was losing consciousness, all he could think of was, "I'm sorry Rei, I couldn't protect you."   
After a heavy sigh, the Commander said to Lt. Ibuki, "Initiate the dummy plug system!" 

"But Sir, it hasn't been tested, the recommended..." Maya was interrupted.   
"Do it, do it now. Initiate the Dummy plug system NOW!" was all the Commander said. 

Within two minutes it was over. As Shinji awoke all he saw was red, EVA red!   
The blood and pieces of Unit-03 was spread all around the valley as Shinji realized what happened.   
"Father, what did you do? Where's the Pilot of Unit-03, where's Rei and Asuka? WHERE???"   
As Shinji waited for an answer he realized that a crushed entry plug was in his hands.   
"What, what did I do?" was what Shinji was now asking himself quietly.   
"The three pilots are alive, but if you hadn't fainted pilot, none of us would have been here,"   
was all Gendo Ikari would say to his son.   
As the word sunk in Shinji formulated a plan and shut down his EVA as it was readied for transport.   
"Well see what happens at the next sync test Father, then we'll see who faints,"   
thought a now serious Shinji.   
___________________________________________________________________________________________________   


Touji woke up in a start. The last thing he remembered was synching with Unit-03 then, .... nothing!   
He looked around and found himself in a large white room with four beds in it.   
The other three pilots were asleep in each of the others. As he looked at each he was puzzled by two things.   
What day was it, and why was Shinji strapped to his bed? 

"Man he must have done something stupid to get that sort of treatment," thought Touji.   
He then looked at the bed opposite if him and saw a sleeping Rei.   
Then in the bed in front of his laid Asuka. Both girls had bandages.   
More on Rei than on Asuka but that made Touji nervous.   
"Damn. What happened to get all of us laid up?" he said softly. 

"You were possessed by an Angel, and they saved you while destroying your EVA,"   
answered an annoyed Ritsuko. 

"Hey, you're the Doctor who talked to me at the Principal's office," said Touji. 

"Yes, now keep quiet, or you'll wake them," she pointed to the remaining pilots. 

"Can you tell me why Shinji's strapped down, ...ma'am?" he asked. 

"Shinji attacked the Commander after his EVA was returned to the Geofront," she answered. 

"Why? Why would Shinji do that?" asked a now puzzled Touji. 

"Because he blamed all of you being hurt on his father. So, he disobeyed orders and   
tried to get the Commander in his EVAs hand." 

"I gather he failed and got strapped down as his punishment?" 

"Yes, and now Touji, get some sleep. You need your rest to pilot Unit-01 tomorrow," said a tired Ritsuko. 

"Wait, isn't Unit-01 Shinji's EVA?" 

"Not anymore. He's suspended from piloting until further notice." 

With that Touji was assimilating what was just said to him. "Oh Crap," was all he could say. 

Next Chapter: What happens with Shinji, and how can Touji Pilot unit-01?   
We'll see in **Chapter 8: "Doubt"**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Betrayal and Retaliation

**Disclaimers**:   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc. are   
Property of ADVision and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine.   
Please try to be good to me; this is my first stab at an Evangelion "Only" Fic.   
If you have read this whole fic, I do state now this is a Waffy fic, with a bit of action as well!   
Thanks to Andre Laval for pre reading this chapter! 

**Comfort and Kindness******

**Chapter #8: Betrayal and Retaliation**

How will the 14th angel affect the children, and what has SEELE and the commander got planned for them next?   
Well we'll find out below! 

****Author's Note**: As some have read my other story; "Sibling Bonds"   
It is a S/A story and I have consciously made both stories parallel, but different.   
This is so I can keep my ideas separated for each story. Hope you enjoy both stories.   
dennisud   


Shinji Ikari was Pissed! 

Not just mad, but if visible, having steam blowing out his ears as he was still under house arrest   
after his attempted patricide of his father after the 13th angel was defeated by the dummy plug system   
installed in his EVA. 

He was mad at not just that, but at having been effectively fired from piloting.   
Now normally he would have been relieved, even happy not to pilot anymore.   
But that was before his developing relationship with Rei.   
He rarely saw her, Touji or Asuka while he was stuck at Misato's apartment.   
Even though both lived with him, he didn't see much of Rei or Asuka except late at night,   
and at school, where they really only had time during lunch, walking to and from school   
to talk ( and to have some physical contact with Rei, be it simply holding hands and hugging). 

Shinji had the maddening thought that his father was doing all these sync tests with the girls and Touji on purpose   
as a way to get back at him for his attempted attack earlier. He smiled, remembering that even though his EVA   
had not gotten to the Command center of Central Dogma, he still shook enough of the complex up   
with his movements to cause several concrete chunks to drop, with one landing on his father's leg,   
severely fracturing it. As the LCL pressure increased in his entry plug to knock him out,   
Shinji had a smile on as the last sounds he heard before losing consciousness   
was the painful yelling of his father calling out for someone to free him from his concrete prison. 

Rei was ....... not happy. 

Rei knew that Shinji may have had the right idea, that the Commander was getting back   
at his son's actions against him after the defeat of the 13th angel.   
This caused a re-evaluation of Rei's loyalties to Gendo Ikari, and her overall purpose   
in NERV in general, and Gendo's plans in particular. She also knew that   
she would have a harmonics test with her "sisters" in Terminal Dogma   
to upload her current memory patterns, and update the dummy plug system.   
She knew what the clones were used for, and started to doubt the sensibility of Gendo's plan.   
She knew what the ramifications were. But, she also knew that to diverge from the plan now   
would only end in her accidental termination and another to take her place.   
She had to stick it out until the end and then hopefully if she survived the rest of the angels,   
she could make a difference. She knew now that she had to for her Shinji, and their friend's sake.   


Asuka was fuming! 

For the time after the defeat of the 13th angel, she had had minimal time to spend at home.   
She did see more of Rei ... and Touji. The banter did continue with Touji, which she thoroughly enjoyed, but   
she was becoming more concerned with Rei. The physical contact Rei had with Shinji,   
which so helped her open up to him was cut down significantly.   
With the exception of sleeping with him. That has been a problem because most of the sync tests   
the three remaining pilots doing were held after school, and sometimes late into the night. 

Asuka was also tired, having to be the subject of the tests with Rei and Touji, and sitting in the LCL filled   
entry plug didn't make for a nice and calm Asuka. It was unlucky in that Rei seemed   
to be the target of most of Asuka's sharp retorts and quick tempered actions.   
Rei understood her friend's reactions since she was just as tired.   
But having more patience made for calm reactions and her now growing ability to   
calm Asuka down when she blew up.   
Because of this odd combination of reactions, they became closer friends   
though reacting to each other and others in their usual way.   
This was seemingly the only real positive to the three pilots' lives since Shinji's suspension. 

Touji was frustrated! 

Touji as the back-up pilot was not happy. Being a pilot without an EVA, which caused his self esteem to drop.   
Though his verbal brawling with Asuka kept it from dropping any more.   
All his cross sync test were failures as he could not sync with any of the three operational EVAs.   
So, NERV's effective EVA force was now two, as what was left of Unit-03 would take 2 months to rebuild.   
This after 2 weeks to decontaminate it of any angel related residue.   
His thoughts were also on his best friend, Shinji now under house arrest at Misato's apartment.   
All knew of Shinji's sudden attack on his father, Commander Ikari, who was now recovering at NERV's infirmary.   
Touji felt himself somewhat responsible for Shinji's rampage as he found out from Asuka why Shinji had tried to harm his   
father.   
""Damn it Shinji, why can't you just think things through instead of acting!"" Touji thought. Then a smile ran across his face.   
"What are you smirking at Toady?" asked a irate Asuka. 

"Just remembering what Shinji tried to do. Damn I wish I could have done what he did!" replied Touji. 

"For once Stooge, I agree with you!" Touji shook his head severely. Did Asuka... agree with him? 

"You sure there's no Saké in your LCL Asuka?" asked an amused Misato 

"HEY! What does that mean Misato?" yelled a now angry Asuka. 

"ALL of YOU knock it off!" said a now stern Dr. Ritsuko Akagi. "No more talking and concentrate on your sync levels,   
NOW!" 

Silence followed and for the next 3 hours the three young remaining pilots concentrated and completed an exhausting test. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Late, at the Katsuragi Apartment: 

Shinji had drifted off to sleep as Misato, Asuka and Rei arrived after a late night Sync Test.   
The girls (whom had already eaten earlier) went straight to bed.   
As Rei opened the bedroom she shared with Shinji, she sighed with disappointment.   
There was her love, his SDAT unit running, and sound asleep. She looked down, then wearily got into bed   
and hugged Shinji from behind. Within 2 minutes she was asleep and   
joining him in a dream state. 

The night was not still not pleasing for Shinji. He woke with a start from another   
of those ever present nightmares.   
As he sighed and calmed down a slender arm hugged his midsection from behind him.   
He placed his hand and arm next to Rei's and interlaced his fingers with hers 

"Are you all right Shinji-kun?" asked a now awake Rei. 

"Yeah, Rei-chan, I just ... had a nightmare, I'm ok ... now that your here with me," replied a relieved Shinji.   
Happy he was with his love beside him. Knowing that this was a fleeting time between them,   
he turned around and placed his arms around her bringing her to him and   
kissing her on the lips at first softly, them with more passion. They kissed for several minutes   
with only the cicada's chirping as a quirky background to their expression of love for each other. 

Finally releasing their lips from each other, they looked into each other's now glistening eyes. 

"I missed you so much Rei, it hurts so much when you're not here with me," anguished Shinji. 

"I too, am without purpose and hope when I am away from you Shinji-kun.   
I wish to be with you always,   
....to the end of time," replied Rei in her soft and comforting voice.   
They hugged each other tightly as if letting go of each other would leave them lost to each other forever. 

After a few moments Shinji hesitantly spoke:   
"Rei, do you think my fa ... the Commander is purposely scheduling these sync tests ....   
to punish me for what I did, and to keep you away from me?" 

"I can come to this conclusion Shinji-kun, I ...agree with you.   
It seems that the Commander is exacting his revenge on you, ... and me." 

"It seems our relationship has become a deterrent to the Commander's plans,"   
finished a now quiet and sad Rei. 

Shinji then tightened his hug on Rei who had by now laid her head on his chest   
with their arms wrapped around each other.   
"I am not letting him break us up Rei, I am going to stop him from doing it ... one way or another." 

She returned the hug and replied; " Shinji, please don't do ... anything ... that can hurt ... you." 

"Don't worry Rei I won't let him manipulate me again. He knows now if he keeps doing that...   
then he will suffer the consequences," finished Shinji as he pulled the covers over them   
and finally stayed silent as they both drifted off to sleep. 

Meanwhile, across town at the Geofront, a recovering Commander was working   
on the plans for the modifications to the EVA's new dummy plug systems.   
""All will be as it should be. Yui we'll be together soon, even if our son   
is unwilling to help us, he will, with Rei's help.""   
Gendo then concentrates on his task at hand as he is observed by another   
whom he has used and shown no real kindness.   
Ritsuko was angry, at whom she had loved, and now loathed.   
She was seeing how he treated his son with callous disregard and, though the boy was in love with Rei,   
she did not blame him for his father's transgression.   
But more to the point what was she to do about Rei, who was now for all intents and purposes her half sister.   
""I'll need to talk to her after tomorrow's tests,"" she thought as she left the monitoring area.   
What she didn't see was the smirk on the Commander's face as he already knew she had seen him.   
""Now to start the next phase of the plan,"" thought Gendo Ikari, Commander of Nerv,   
and bastard to the highest degree. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The next Angel was making it's was towards Tokyo-3 and it's destiny.   
It knew that it would be facing three EVA's but it also knew it was the strongest   
of all the angels and was confidant of it's role in these proceedings.   
It was dismayed that the lillims were sending their progeny to fight,   
but it had no choice in it's actions. So, it continued on relentlessly to it's target.   


Asuka was now worried. Being stomped by the thirteenth angel had brought on more doubt   
and concern to the normally confidant German girl. But the real Asuka, the one behind the mask of   
the arrogant second child was worried. How can she continue if she wasn't confidant about her skills.   
Or, was it just old memories resurfacing after so long ago.   
She also was envying the relationship between Rei and Shinji. Though they were more friendly now,   
Asuka still had some feelings for him. But, also the other problem concerned Touji.   
What to do about him, ... and Hikari.   


Touji was asleep exhausted from all the tests, and was zonked out until the Klaxons sounded throughout the city,   
waking everyone and alerting them to the coming angel attack.   
All three active pilots left their residences quickly, though some with more hesitation than others.   
Asuka was dragging a dissapointed Rei away from Shinji as he was held at his apartment's door   
by the section 2 agent assigned to keep him under house arrest.   
"Don't I go to the geofront too?" asked an agry Shinji.   
The agent then called on his cell phone to ascertain where they should go since other than the pilots,   
most others did go to shelters. 

Within 3 minutes Shinji was headed to the geofront, but not to his normal area but to be delivered   
to Nerv's security area to wait out the attack. 

It had a vantage point where Shinji was kept as the Angel made it's way through the city into Central Dogma.   
The first Angel to do so. Shinji was becoming more nervous.   
Yes he didn't want to pilot unit-01.   
Yes, he didn't want to be manipulated by his father,... but he knew his friends   
and the love of his life were going out there to face the Angel now hovering towards   
the pyramid and starting to make a hole towards Terminal Dogma and the end of humanity. 

He first saw Touji coming up to the geofront in one of the catapults.   
He surmised it was him in his Unit-01 because he simply couldn't activate it.   
He abruptly dissappeared as Asuka came up 90 degrees to the right of the Geofront as   
she had at least 6 different weapons surrounding her. The angel advanced towards Unit -02.   
She used every one of the weapons as she futily gave it all she had. Then as she drew her prog knife,   
the 2 razor sharp arms of the angel severed her Eva's arms as Shinji looked shocked at how easily the Angel had attacked and   
essentially won.   
But Asuka was not done, she charged armless at the angel as Shinji shivered in fear as the angel decapitated the red Eva and the   
head landed just in front of the security area. The backlash the head created in crashing where it did, shattered the windows of   
the seciurity area, allowing a now angry Shinji to escape towards the nearest Nerv enterance.   
As he made his way he found himself in front of Kaji. As others were running away from the battle, he was watering a garden   
located a few yards from a Nerv enterance. "Still running Shiniji. Let me ask, is it away from, or towards your destiny?"   
"Kaji, why aren't you getting to a shelter?" asked a puzzled third child.   
"Well, I have nothing else to do right now, and I thought keeping my garden up while the fate of the world hung in the balance   
was a sane thing to do," replied a still smiling Kaji as he continued to water his melons.   
"Why are you just watering these plants, Kaji?"   
"Well at least I'm fulfilling a purpose. Why are you still here then?"   
"My father had me hauled to Nerv's security probably just to watch..."   
"Your friends die? Do you think he'd do that to you?" replied Kaji   
"So, what should I do?" asked Shinji.   
"I would do what feels right to me, and since I cannot pilot, I do what I can to help. But Shinji you can pilot, you can make a   
difference to them and to you."   
Shinji then looked out to see Rei in Unit-00 missing an arm and running towards the Angel.   
"Oh God, No!" was all he could get out as the N2 mine she was carrying went off with her and her Eva being the worse for it. 

Now angry Shinji bid a quick goodbye to Kaji and headed for the Eva cages where Unit-01   
was at that time rejecting the dummy plug system. Shinji saw what was going on, and knew he had his father by the balls on this   
one. But he too was wanting to protect Asuka and Rei who were still out there at the mercy of the rampaging Angel. 

"Well, what are you doing here, aren't you under house arrest?" asked a cool as a cucumber Gendo.   


"It seems we need me to pilot Unit-01 father," said Shinji as he waited patiently for his father to respond. 

"It seems so Pilot, what do you propose?" asked a now wary Gendo 

"Simple. Stop the excessive sync tests on Asuka, Touji and Rei, as well as leaving Rei and I alone, and I'll pilot." 

"No!" replied the Commander. 

After giving that answer some thought, Shinji said; "I have offered my services, you refuse, let it be known now for whomever   
follows this pathetic race that Gendo Ikari refused to allow me to pilot to save humanity!" 

"Fine, go pilot and kill the target," replied Commander Ikari. 

"If you meet my demands." 

"Fine,... I agree ... now go!" 

"Fine father, just keep out of my way,... for your sake." 

With a smirk on his face, Shinji then lept into Unit-01's entry plug and as we know fought   
the 14th Angel through Nerv's central command center partially demolishing it.   
Then after catapulting the Angel and himself to the surface, he and his Eva proceeded to kill and eat the Angel's S2 organ.   
He then also achieived a Sync score of 400% and Shinji Ikari promply vanished from the entry plug   
and joined with Evangelion Unit-01. All became silent in the command center as the realization   
of Shinji's plight hit all the personnel there.   
"Send out the rescue squads and secure the Evangelions." Was the order heard by all there.   
Gendo Ikari smirked very slightly ""All is coming together. Soon Yui we'll be together, soon!""   
was his last thoughts as the noise level rose as activity returned to the command center.   
But a sense of concern and dread now permiated it like a spider's web covering the hole of a tree.   
Waiting for the next insect to be caught,...and devoured. Was Shinji that insect? 

He was gone for a month, but during that month some changes occured.   
We'll see that next in **Chapter 9: The Waiting Game!**   
  



	9. The Waiting Game

**Disclaimers:**   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc. are   
Property of ADVision and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine.   
Please try to be good to me; this is my first stab at an Evangelion "Only" Fic.   
If you have read this whole fic, I do state now this is a Waffy fic, with a bit of action as well!   
Thanks to Andre Laval for pre reading this chapter! 

**Comfort and Kindness**

( ) = Thoughts by characters   


**Chapter #9: The Waiting Game!**   


It had been a week since Shinji Ikari become one with Evangelion Unit-01.   
Since then the retrieval of it's pilot became the paramount issue,   
other than repairing the two other operational Evas.   
Those two pilots were deeply affected by Shinji's disappearance.   
Rei Ayanami was devastated. Shinji had become the only real light in her life.   
She had retreated into her "old" self, becoming the doll that Asuka had so many times   
called her.   
This also affected the second child. She had lost a friend, no two friends.   
Not only was Shinji gone for now, but Rei was effectively gone as well.   
Touji was trying his best to be supportive of both girls, but even he was missing his friend.   
Of course at first none knew of Shinji's predicament. 

[**Flashback, 6 days**] 

Misato was beside herself trying to comprehend that Shinji had literally disappeared.   
She listened to her friend Ritsuko as she explained that Shinji had joined with Unit-01.   
So the entry plug could not be withdrawn without losing Shinji's body now one with the LCL within the plug.   
Many things raced through the Major's head. What to tell the pilots, and who? 

Misato then made decisions about who should know.   
Asuka should probably not be told since she could tell Rei,   
whom Misato already knew shouldn't know, while Touji might handle it better.   
Then it became a moot point when Ritsuko informed her that Rei knew   
within an hour since Shinji disappeared. 

"Who told her?" asked an angry Misato. 

"The Commander," replied Ritsuko casually. 

"But, doesn't he know she would be devastated?" 

"She did revert to her former Emotionless self, at least since he told her." replied the doctor sadly. 

"That bastard! He just wants his doll to manipulate again!" said Misato with spite. 

"Have you seen her at home?" asked Ritsuko? 

"No, now that you've mentioned it, she hasn't been home since she was released from the infirmary." 

"I bet she returned to her old apartment, just like her obedient old self. I bet Gendo is happy now."   
Then after a pregnant pause,   
"DAMN HIM!" Dr. Akagi slammed her papers and workpad to the floor in front of her.   
He was manipulating Rei again, but now Ritsuko now had concern for her, now that she was her sister. 

"After this shift is over we need to go out and talk Misato. Can you get a hold of Kaji, I need him there too!" 

"Ye ... yeah, no problem." answered a surprised Misato. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________   


As they finished up their work, back at the Katsuragi apartment,   
another lone figure was staring out on the city. Asuka was contemplating what had happened.   
She had lost rather badly to the Eva possessed Angel. She felt bad not just because of that,   
but that Shinji and Rei were injured, and Rei returned to her old apartment. While angry at the   
girl's departure, she somehow felt for her. She was very much like Shinji.   
Rei closed herself off and the one time she saw her, Asuka was angered and surprised to see the old Rei back.   
"Pilot Sohryu, I am returning to my former residence, please tell ....Misa ... the Major for me." 

"Are you going because Shinji's hurt, or because the Commander told you to?"   
asked a stunned Asuka. 

"Both." Asuka then slapped the other girl. "Dumkoph!"   
She then stormed to her room, but before she could slam her room's door, she heard the front door thrown open   
and the steps of a running Rei echo out. By the time Asuka reached the front door she was gone.   
(Damn, I overreacted. Sorry Rei) She said to herself. (Well at least I know where she is.   
I'd better talk to Misato about this.) Asuka then quietly closed the apartment's door. 

Touji had been out in front of the Major's apartment. His initial intent was to visit the girls   
to see if he could help out. But, that changed when he saw a running and crying Rei as she left the apartment.   
Being a track team athlete, it wasn't to hard for Touji to keep up with upset pilot as she ran down the streets.   
She then veered away from what he thought was her old apartment,   
where she kept going out and away from the city, towards the outskirts.   
She finally stopped, with a worried Touji looking at her behind some shrubs where he hid. 

Twenty minutes later Asuka was grabbed from behind and led to the bushes behind Rei by Touji.   
"SHHHH!" Touji said quietly as he motioned her to be quiet, and to look at the first child.   
She gave him a glare to scare King Kong, but nodded belligerently at the now cowering jock. 

A lone figure sat on a familiar cliff, overlooking a rebuilding Tokyo-3 skyline.   
She had her head on her knees with her arms wrapped around her legs   
quietly staring out towards the city.   
A path of liquid shown on each cheek testifying to the fact of the crying this child had done.   
Yet no sound was heard there other than the cicada's call 

"She's been like that for twenty minutes now," whispered Touji. 

"So, why'd you call me? I'm not that close to her you know. Hikari would have been a better pick."   
whispered a grumpy Asuka . 

"Would you just listen you German blowhard, I did call her, but she couldn't get away   
because her sister is sick," was his reply. 

"So you called me next? Why?" asked Asuka sternly. 

"Hikari told me to call you. Rei really only has you two as friends."   
(She glared at him) "Ok, acquaintances." 

After sitting down and contemplating Hikari's reasons in her own head Asuka replied;   
"Ok, so why are you here anyhow?" 

He looked down and said; "I care for her as a friend, and she is Shinji's girlfriend."   
(He shook his head) "I promised myself that if anything happened to him, I'd look after her." 

"Why?" a confused Asuka said. 

"Because I want him to know that he .... is my best friend ...   
and that I have forgave him for my sister getting hurt, and for what happened with the 13th angel."   
Asuka knew of what he spoke. She had been briefed of this and other incidents before she arrived.   
Of course she was a victim of that Angel as well. 

"Ok, so have any ideas?" asked Touji. 

Asuka looked at him with a puzzled look. "Why did you think I called you here?" he said. 

"Ok, how about we join her and try to talk to her. She seems like her old self and I need ... your help   
to get the Rei we know back." 

"See I knew you had some idea. Yeah I'll help, I'll just follow your lead," replied Touji 

"Well what do you know, a stooge has some sense after all!" The insult was not taken seriously,   
because Asuka had the same smile she has when they had their constant verbal spats. 

Both walked towards the quiet Rei as she turned towards them. 

"Why are you here?" Rei asked in her monotone voice completely lacking of energy or feeling. 

"Well, First why are you acting like the old Rei, you know before being Shinji's girlfriend?"   
asked Asuka bluntly. 

"Has the Major not told you?" Rei said. 

"No, what?" asked a now curious Touji. 

"Pilot ... Ikari ... is assimilated with the ...Unit-01 Evangelion," Rei said as her voice stammered. 

Both Pilots looked confused. Before they could react, Rei got up walked unsteadily towards them, her re-injured arm in a   
sling.   
She looked impassively at Touji, then Asuka, then quite unexpectedly latched onto the German girl   
and a flood of silent tears came from the first child. Asuka was stiff with shock as she looked at   
an equally stunned Touji. She held her arms out then slowly they came around the quietly sobbing girl.   
Asuka stiffly patted Rei's back to try to calm the girl. Touji just looked on, frozen in the spot he occupied.   
After a few more minutes Rei finally described what had actually happened to Shinji,   
which of course upset Asuka, and Touji. 

"How can he ...be ... in the Eva?" asked a stunned Touji who had inadvertently started to hold someone's hand. 

"The Eva (Sniff) simply joined itself to (Sniff) Shinji when he reached   
(Sniff) the 400% sync Ratio," replied a quietly crying Rei. 

"You mean that Baka got to 400%, and simply ... vanished?" asked an equally stunned Asuka,   
not noticing who had been holding her hand,... and yet not letting go. A small blush occurred,   
but was quickly squashed by the German girl. 

"Dr. Akagi (Sniff) said that (Sniff) it will take (Sniff) three more weeks (Sniff)   
for them to be ready (Sniff) to try to (Sniff) extract him from the Eva," Rei quietly answered though. 

"Three weeks!" yelled Asuka. 

"I do not know what to do? (Sniff) Now that the Commander told me to return to (Sniff) my old residence." 

"Oh no you're not! That bastard won't control you. You are your own person!" said Touji. 

"You are staying with me until Shinji gets back, and I'm not taking no for an answer, got me Rei?"   
All Rei could do between sobs was give a small warm smile an a positive nod to her room mate ... and friend. 

"Listen Touji, since the Commander is trying to get to Rei, I was wondering...   
if you could ... bunk in Shinji's room till he gets back?" asked Asuka   
trying to keep her tough facade as Rei finally stopped her crying. 

"Humm, Ok. (Looking surprised) If it's Ok with Rei and Misato."   
(Wow, I get to stay near Asuka while keeping an eye on Rei.   
And as a bonus seeing Misato everyday, Kensuke eat your heart out!) thought Touji. 

"All right. Can you help me walk Rei back home?" 

"It would be my pleasure, M'lady's." Touji then bowed deeply causing Rei to smile and Asuka to smirk. 

"Ok Sir Jester, lead on!" Asuka then helped Rei up and all three headed for the Katsuragi apartment. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________   


Shinji Ikari was floating. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, except he wasn't in his Eva's entry plug.   
He was in a void of white. He couldn't tell what was up, or down. Then he felt a presence,   
a feeling he had not felt in many years. He seemed to be able to turn around with his hands as if he was in water.   
As he turned around he saw a woman. She seemed to be roughly about Misato's age   
with black shoulder length hair, and the same deep blue eyes he had. The it dawned on him.   
She looks like... Rei. Curious he simply asked; 

"Who are you, and where am I?" 

"I'm surprised you don't know little one." 

"Should I know you, Miss?" 

"My I'm sure you're charming all those girls you go to school with. Am I right?" 

"Hey, how do you know anything about me?" 

"I should know, since every time you sync I get a window on your life." Shinji then thought for a minute after that comment. 

"Are you Unit-01's soul?" 

"Yes, you could say that, though I wasn't here originally." 

"Ok so you mean, you were a person before.... oh my god, you mean my father trapped you in this monster?" 

"Well,... yes and no. Your father had a hand in trapping me here, but part of it was my fault." 

"So,... you intentionally got yourself stuck as this Eva's soul?" 

"Well, it was more of an accident. I really didn't want to be here, I still don't." she looked down with sadness. 

He looked at her face again, and finally all the pieces started to fall into place.   
The accident, the entrapment, Gendo Ikari's involvement, and the Eva. 

Then the memory from long ago became clear, Shinji was observing the activation test for Unit-01.   
Then the Klaxons sounded. All the adults were scrambling around like chickens with their heads cut off.   
Then a wail sounded as Gendo was running to the entry plug where his wife had disappeared from. 

Shinji then looked up to the woman's face. "MOTHER!"   
He ran or swam to her and they hugged though Shinji ws a bit stiff at first since the only close contact   
he had through his short life was Rei, and now his mother.   
"Mother, I missed you so much." Shinji repeated this while in Yui Ikari gently stroked   
his head and back trying to comfort him. They stayed that way for an indeterminate amount of time. 

"So, how's Rei, Shinji?"   
Shinji's head popped up with a developing blush.   
"Yyyoou, know about that, Mother?" 

"Yes. Remember when you sync with me and the Eva, I can see your memories.   
So, she seems to be a good kisser, huh?" 

"Ah, Mom your embarrassing me!" said a now red faced Shinji as he turned away from her.. 

"But you do have a question about why she looks like me, right my son?" 

"I did notice the resemblance, Mother. I, well is she my ... sister?" 

"Oh, don't worry about her being related to you Shinji. She only has about 5% of her DNA coming from me.   
Your father used someone else's ova (She sneered and wrinkled her nose) to help create her." 

"You mean he only used a little of your DNA to create Rei? What do you mean create?" 

Yui looked lovingly at her son, then she sighed. 

"Shinji (She grabbed his hands in hers) your father was an odd man.   
I did fall in love with him for many reasons and his quirkiness was one of them.   
I knew deep down he loved me. But due to his ... nature he became obsessed with   
getting me to come back." 

"What? I don't understand!" 

"He wants to get me out of Unit-01." 

"I can understand why he wants that. But, why does he have to manipulate people   
and be such a ...well you know Mother. Why?" 

"Well, your father never got along with most people.   
I and Professor Fuyutski were some of the few who he could relate to.   
So, all he knows is to order others around. He even had trouble with you as a baby.   
He could never get comfortable when you cried or threw fits. But that was normal for him."   
Shinji looked concerned. "I can see that in Rei when I first met her." 

"Remember, Shinji he raised her from when she was activated." 

"That's the second time you refer to her being created or activated, not born! Why?" 

"Shinji, your father literally created Rei in a large tank filled with LCL,   
using my and another donor's DNA to make her." 

"You... mean she was ... grown in a big version of a test tube?" 

"Yes, but she is human, well as much as she is." 

"What does that mean, Mom?" 

"She is part human, and part ...Angel DNA. 

"WHAT? YOU MEAN SHE'S AN ANGEL?" 

"Technically 1/2 angel, but she wasn't designed to hurt humanity. She has a specific purpose."   
Yui sighed after that. 

"And what's that?" 

"She was designed to start Third Impact!" 

"But, we're fighting to stop Third Impact, right?" 

"Yes, and no. Your father is trying to manipulate things so he can get me back." 

"By causing a Third Impact? I don't know about you, but that's a bit extreme Mother." 

"I agree with you Shinji, my life ended 10 years ago, and when the Angels are defeated,   
I'll be glad for my soul to move on." 

"But, Mom how can you, well how can it be possible to..." 

"Shinji, my love, (Cradling his head on her chest) I will be here to protect you,   
please remember that. I will help you and the others until this is over.   
Tell Asuka and Rei to believe in themselves and they will survive." 

"But Mom, I'm still confused. I can't seem to understood this all." 

"Shinji, please remember this, do your best, and don't let your father win.   
Protect those who you love, and I and the others within the Evas will do the same." 

"Wait Mom, there are others in the Evas?" 

"Let's say that mothers will protect their children with their lives." 

Still perplexed, Shinji just kept himself still and thought about what his mother said,   
as he was being held by his mother's spirit. 

After some more generalized conversation, Yui indicated that their time together was growing short. 

Yui and Shinji then started what would be their final conversation. 

"Mom, I don't want to leave you." 

"And I don't want you to leave. But, you have someone waiting for you, and some great friends and family."   
(Shinji knew she meant Rei, Asuka, Touji, Misato, Kensuke, Hikari and the rest.) 

"Mom, how am I going to remember what we talked about. You did say that when I go back, I won't remember." 

"In your dreams, Shinji, use your dreams to remember me, and what we talked about." 

"I ... understand ... now," Shinji then gave her a tight hug, Only the second person he did hug in his life.   
while Yui just held him and kissed his forehead. 

"I'm going to miss you my little Shinji." She began to cry quietly, but still with a smile on her face. 

"I love you Mom." 

"I love you too. Have a good life honey."   
With a final hug, an invisible force pulled them apart and both saw with longing eyes as   
Shinji slowly faded in Yui's vision as she did the same in his.   
Then darkness came to Shinji, followed by the multicolored start sequence he was used to in his entry plug.   
The only difference was that there was no plug! 

"Rei, I'm coming. Mom, I'll miss you." was Shinji's last thought as unconsciousness claimed him. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Through the next 2 weeks the three active pilots with Kensuke and Hikari stayed together   
and were seem constantly either in school or out in their free time.   
They became a self supporting unit, helping each other.   
While Rei seemed to be the focus of the group's efforts   
to keep her going until Shinji's return, the other four started to become closer to each other as well.   
Hikari now understood the dynamics between Asuka and Touji, even before they did.   
Kensuke was there for all of them, but to Hikari in particular.   
Throughout the time Kensuke had seen the developing relationship between Touji and Asuka.   
He knew of Hikari's feelings and of his own. He determined to be there for all three.   
Being a friend first. If things develop between him and Hikari, well then he'll go with it. 

Asuka had mixed feelings throughout this time. Though at times she wished for an Angel to attack   
when Touji or Kensuke became too much for her, she recognized that deep down   
they were all there for each other. She started noticing that when they went out as a group   
two people were always sitting next to her. Rei to be close to her as a friend,   
while Touji who always seemed to be on her other side. While Asuka was becoming more comfortable   
with the fourth child, that didn't preclude their verbal fights which both seem to relish. 

Then one day, during their lunch period at school they had one of their fights.   
This one a particularly loud one at that.   
So, the other three children slowly made their way out of the courtyard as the rest of the few students that remained   
did the same, they continued the loud and what was becoming lewd argument.   
As both children faced each other red-faced, shouting and clenching hands   
by their sides eye contact was made, ...   
and both flew at each other. Now what normally would have happened before would have been   
some well placed slaps by Asuka, with a running commentary, by the German girl,   
while Touji while taking the punishment would have some creative way   
of defiling Asuka's parentage and ancestry.   
But, instead there was silence. Not a pin dropped for what was about 30 seconds.   
The other children had departed and arrived in their classrooms overlooking the courtyard.   
What caught the children's attention was the silence. All looked out the classroom's windows   
watching the change in the two combatants. 

Then the world stopped for about 1 minute! 

At least it did for the student body of Tokyo-3 Junior High, as Touji Suzahara, class Jock and Fourth Child of Nerv,   
and Asuka Langley Sohryu, the most confidant, pain in the ass, and Second Child of Nerv were ... 

KISSING! And kissing passionately. For a whole minute. 

If it could be done, enough jaws dropped through floors to have imploded the school's main building.   
While there was a side benefit for the boys as many girls fainted.   
Though many seemed to have left school that day with hand shaped welts on their faces! 

As the school calmed down, the couple in question were arguing again,   
this time fighting over who kissed first, then who kissed best! 

"I need a Tylenol!" said Hikari. 

"I need a Hari-kari knife!" said Kensuke 

"I need to talk to Dr. Akagi." said Rei in a flat tone. 

Everyone turned to the blue-haired Pilot. 

"Why, Rei?" asked a now confused Kensuke. 

"I must return to the Geofront," said Rei in a flat tone as she stood and   
began to pack her bags. 

"Why, Rei?" asked a now confused Kensuke. 

"Asuka informed me that this (she pointed to Asuka and Touji kissing in the courtyard)   
would only happen if 'hell froze over'.," Rei quoted in a completely serious tone,   
"My prescene may be required." 

For the next five minutes there wasn't a dry eye in the classroom.   
Not caused by sorrow, but by laughter.   
"I fail to understand what is so funny about my comment."   
Another five more minutes of laughter, giggles, and guffaws continued in   
class 2-A. 

Next chapter becomes more serious as the girls face their individual hell on earth,   
while Shinji freshly back from the dead, has to deal with ... the consequences.   
**Chapter # 10: Catharsis of the Soul**   



	10. Catharsis

** Disclaimers**:   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc. are   
Property of ADVision and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine.   
Please try to be good to me; this is my first stab at an Evangelion "Only" Fic.   
If you have read this whole fic, I do state now this is a Waffy fic, with a bit of action as well!   
Thanks to Andre Laval for pre reading this chapter! 

**Comfort and Kindness**

( ) = Thoughts by characters 

The girls face their individual hell on earth, while Shinji freshly back from the dead,   
has to deal with ... the consequences.   
**Chapter # 10: Catharsis of the Soul**   


After the social shocking events of the end of the lunch period,   
the three pilots headed for their afternoon sync test at Nerv HQ. 

Asuka and Touji were now acknowledging to their known world their new relationship by walking arm-in-arm,   
while Rei trailed the two love struck but still arguing pilots. 

"Now, how was I supposed to know that Isumi had a crush on me?" 

"Well you should have! Her, and worse of all Hikari were heart broken!"   
(Asuka sighed as she remembered her friend running out of the school,   
...with a concerned Kensuke following?) 

"Hey, why was that other stooge running after Hikari?" 

"I ... asked him to keep an eye on her. I was going to tell her ..... that ..." 

"That what Touji?" asked a now concerned Asuka 

"That ...I just liked her as ...like a little sister. You know what I mean, right?"   
He held the back of his head as he said that. Then a slap connected with that head. 

"Ouch!! What ya do that for Asuka?" 

"Because that is the worse thing you could have said to someone who loves you, you dumkoph!" 

She then ran from him and Rei towards the Nerv entrance. 

"What did I say now, damn it!" He looked at Rei with a questioning look. 

"It seems you should have thought of the consequences of your answer before you verbalized it,"   
was all Rei said before she left a staggering Touji to reason it out for himself as he then ran after the girls. 

As the pilots all gathered for the briefing before the start of the sync tests, Ritsuko was thinking of when to talk   
to Rei. It didn't take long after the briefing was over where there was about ten minutes   
till the Pilots had to board their   
Evas so while Touji and Asuka discussed their escapade at school earlier and it's consequences,   
Ritsuko looked for the first child and finally found her standing in the catwalk in front of Eva Unit-01.   
She took in the sight of her sister as she made her way towards her. She notices Rei in her customary pose.   
Her head tilted slightly, while she was standing more on one leg than the other,   
and holding one arm behind her, by the elbow. ("She must be thinking of .....Shinji.")   
Ritsuko thought as she made her way down the catwalk to where Rei was standing.   
("I'll have to give her some hope that he'll return") Deep down she knew there was a slim possibility of Shinji returning. 

"Rei, I need to talk to you about something ...important," Ritsuko began. 

"I am listening, Dr. Akagi," Rei replied, still staring at the Evangelion Unit that held Shinji Ikari, her love. 

"Rei, I assume the Commander had told you of ...your origins?" 

"Yes, I know ..what I am," was all she said to the head of Nerv research. 

"Did, you know ... that the Commander ..failed to tell you some .....specific information,   
that would change your ... view of the facts of your origins?" said Ritsuko. 

Rei turned her head towards the Doctor bringing to bare those striking crimson eyes of hers.   
"Tell me," she said quietly, with a slight hint of .....sternness. 

"Here is the sequencing data concerning ...you DNA make-up. It shows the percentage of common DNA compatibility's   
....with others ...here ...at Nerv.." 

"The personnel listed (she hands it to Rei) are current and former employees of Nerv, and Geherin, Nerv's   
predecessor." 

Rei reads the data, and raises an eyebrow reminiscent of a certain alien science officer   
from an old pre-Second Impact sci-fi series. She then looks up at Ritsuko who was expecting her to do that. 

After a few moments of silence Rei looks at the list again then looks back up. "This means we are ...siblings?"   
asked Rei in a hesitant tone. 

"Yes ... we are ... sisters, Rei," was all Ritsuko said. 

They stare at each other in silence for about another minute until Ritsuko,   
wanting to know what the girl was thinking finally spoke up. 

"Do you have any ... questions, Rei? Well, about this change of relationship ... between us?" 

After another wait, Rei replied. "Yes. Can we continue this later, ... after the sync test?" asked a still stoic Rei. 

"Well, you can come, and have dinner with me, if you want to Rei. We can talk more then?"   
answered a now nervous Ritsuko. 

"That ..will be ...adequate," replied Rei. 

"Good, I'm sure you have many questions for me, so let's get these tests done," said Ritsuko. 

Both then made their way to their respective areas of responsibilities as   
Touji and Asuka who were still verbally fighting made their way to their respective Evas. 

("Well, I'm in for an interesting night,") thought Ritsuko Akagi at the prospect   
of getting to know her half sister. A sister that for all intents and purposes she hated   
until just these past few days. Yet the thought had crossed her mind.   
("Why did the Commander give her this evidence now? Something has to be in that bastard's head, but what?") 

As the pilots were in the practice entry plugs, since Unit-01's was still inside it, due to Shinji's current situation,   
Ritsuko shook her head and focused on the data coming in from the current Eva pilots, and was dismayed.   
("Not only was Touji failing to sync with Unit-01 again, I'll need to change him over to the data for the new Eva that's   
coming, hopefully he'll sync better with that. Rei scores dropped 5% points from her previous score.   
I shouldn't have talked to her until after the test. She berated herself, or ... could it be her concern for Shinji?   
Hmmm, I'll ask her tonight, See if it was the cause,") Ritsuko thought as the testing continued. 

Above her at the central command center, stood Gendo Ikari.   
He had observed all the interactions between the three pilots, and Dr. Akagi.   
"It is coming to fruition, ...as the scrolls predicted ... and as I have hoped."   
He then turned his gaze on the now empty Unit-01, and contemplated his feelings for his son's current situation.   
He looked down then back up at the behemoth.   
("I ... haven't thought of you as my son ... for a long time, until now.   
I know that your mother is keeping you safe. I ...know your memories are telling her how I've treated you.   
For that, ...I ...am sorry, son. (A pause) But I have to get your mother back, ...at any cost.   
(He shook his head as if to clear it) It will work out, as long as we follow the right scenario.   
(He even contemplated the idea that for all of his manipulations even he couldn't predict for certain   
what would happen? But he knew that he at the vary least had to thwart SEELE's plans.)   
You, and your mother will be back. Even if Rei may not. For that, I am sorry. But we will succeed.") 

All through this he kept his non emotional look as he then left the podium and took the elevator down to Central Dogma   
to help his son, in his own indirect way, while contemplating his next step. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Later at Ritsuko's apartment**

Dinner normally consisted of a microwave special, and cat food for her many furry house mates,   
but tonight would be different. Ritsuko Akagi, a normally stodgy, and logical scientist was in another role tonight.   
A role she was only aware of just recently, older sister to Rei Ayanami,   
someone she had loathed for most of her young life. Now as the facts changed   
she was Ritsuko's younger sister. She knew that the conversation she was going to have with her   
would be stressful, but hopefully fruitful for both. 

At exactly 6:00pm there was a knock on Ritsuko's door. As she opened the door,   
there stood Rei Ayanami without her customary school uniform, but rather a pair of blue jeans,   
a burgundy turtleneck blouse and a pair of Nike sneakers.   
Ritsuko had to blink twice to fully comprehend her sister's new wardrobe.   
Rei looked back at her with a nervous look as if she was embarrassing Ritsuko.   
"Am I not properly dressed Doctor?" asked Rei. 

"No, it's not that Rei, it's just that ...I am not use to seeing you as a ..." 

"As a normal person, Doctor? Maybe it would be better to meet with you at another time."   
A very quiet Rei then turned to leave. Ritsuko quickly put her hand on Rei's shoulder. Rei glared at her.   
"Rei, please don't leave. I'm sorry. (Ritsuko showed her emotion only rarely. This was one of those rare moments)   
It's just going to take me some time ... to adjust to this," she finished hesitantly, while letting go of Rei's shoulder. 

"Will I then be allowed in then to join you for dinner, Doctor?" asked Rei stoically. 

"Please, come in Rei. Ritsuko stood aside as the girl passed into the apartment.   
After they both sat down to the vegetarian meal prepared by Ritsuko, Rei began asking her questions." 

"Doctor..." 

"Rei, I am your sister, so when we are alone or outside of NERV, please call me Ritsuko." 

"All right, Doc ... Ritsuko. Why did our mother ... kill the first?" 

Ritsuko knew this question would be asked, and she was prepared with an answer, since she knew of Rei's bluntness.   
All too well.   
"The Commander had sent you to basically trigger her anger by having you call her an 'Old Hag'.   
He knew she would react negatively since he had been manipulating her through ...their relationship."   
Ritsuko knew what type of relationship it was. She shuddered knowing now that he had done the same to her as well. 

"Will that be the same type of relationship you have with the Commander?" Rei asked innocently.   
Ritsuko slammed her hands on the table with a fit of anger. Then she contemplated this for a few moments.   
Then She said, "He's doing it again, trying to anger me enough to kill ..... you Rei?"   
Rei stared at her with no visible cue, but she looked down after what she had said   
She calmed down and asked Rei, "Did the Commander tell you the kind of relationship he has with me?" 

"Yes, when he told me what had happened to Shinji-kun," she paused as that memory resurfaced,   
"he also told me of your physical relationship with him. He said to tell you that specific answer   
if you had asked me that specific question," said Rei. 

"Rei, I realize that you gained much of the memory of the first Rei,   
do you realize that he was trying to make me angry enough to kill you again as our mother did then?" 

Rei took a few moments intensely examining what Ritsuko had said,   
then she had a look of realization on her face. 

"He tried to ... manipulate us. He wanted you to kill me," Rei frowned now finally realized the efforts   
the Commander would go to get what he wanted. 

Ritsuko then said; "He wanted to have me kill you ... and then with my grief at killing my own sister   
with my own hands, commit suicide. Just like our mother..." 

"And the first Rei. He wants us dead, sister," said Rei. 

"Well, now that we aren't, he may try something else," replied Ritsuko. 

"I will keep this in mind when dealing with him from now on," was what Rei said. 

"I will keep an eye out for anything that could show his hand against us Rei." 

"Would he accept us back even now with what he tried to do?" 

"He would have a backup plan, so we'll act as if nothing happened tonight and act as normal.   
He'll try something else subtle, then if that fails he'll act more overtly.   
But for now he'll leave us alone." 

"How are you so certain of this Rit-san?" asked a now more respectful Rei. 

"I know how the Commander ...works, so I think we'll be safe for the time being," replied a now relieved Ritsuko. 

"You know I now know what my mother felt, when she killed you the first, I mean. 

"I am also realizing this as well. I hope you do not hate me anymore Rit-san." 

"I won't lie to you Rei, I wanted to hate you," Ritsuko admitted as she lowered her head in shame,   
"I tried to but I guess (she pauses and lets out a long weary sigh),   
I guess I should have learned by now that there are some things beyond choice." 

She stopped and looked her sister straight in the eye. 

"He used us, just like he used mother and we were always there together, side by side,   
I was just too busy trying to pretend I was something more to realize," she told Rei,   
"We are like sisters in sorrow but we can be in this together now . . . I can bury what I feel if you can." 

"I will ... be happy if you can Rit-san." Rei got up, went over to the young Doctor and took her hands in her.   
Ritsuko looked into the young girl's eyes and saw that she truly wanted to have her as a sister.   
Ritsuko got up and stiffly hugged the girl, and only for the second time in her life Rei returned the hug.   
They both stood there in the middle of Ritsuko's dining room. and slowly they quietly held each other while slowly   
tightening their hug. Ritsuko decided right there and then, she would protect Rei, and she knew she would do the same   
for her. After a few more minutes they let go of each other and Rei then sat down next to Ritsuko. 

Then with a more serious tone Rei asked now rather hesitantly   
"Rit-san, how is Shinji-kun's recovery progressing?"   
Rei had been holding something in her hand which she then shoved into her pocket. Ritsuko noticed this. 

"Well, it seems to be going well, in two weeks we should see Shinji's smiling face." (Hopefully)   
Ritsuko then got to see Rei smile her small but warm smile in reply. 

"Thank you, Rit-san. That news makes me happy." 

"Thought it would little sister," Ritsuko smiled at her, "Now do you have any more questions?" 

"I have been researching the first time the Eva had taken in a pilot.   
What are you doing to not have the same negative result?" asked a now serious Rei. 

"We are varying the harmonics mainly that generated the force within the entry plug   
while Shinji had achieved the 400% sync rate." 

"I have a suggestion, Rit-san." 

"What is it Rei-chan?" replied a now curious Ritsuko. 

"Shinji and I had a favorite song that might encourage him to return to us." 

"Rei-chan, doesn't the Eva have more to do with returning him than he does?" 

"I would think any advantage you have to get Shinji-kun back would be accepted by any reasonable scientist." 

"Rei-chan, trying to take advantage of our new-found relationship is so very like..." 

"Yes, I know. I am sorry ...but when it comes to getting Shinji-kun back,   
I would try everything, even if it emulated the Commander." 

"I can understand Rei-chan, just give me your proposal, and I'll take it as a back up to the main plan.   
We'll try it if ours doesn't succeed." 

"Why didn't you question my plan?" Rei asked Ritsuko. 

"Because, if you're my sister, then you have the same analytical mind we share with mother,   
so I know your plan will have all the details and data that I will scrutinize, and I'm sure your plan   
is based on proven scientific theories. Am I right so far?" 

"You are correct. I have been working on this since the day the Commander had told me about Shinji's situation." 

"That's the day I formulated my plan as well. You'll find out that Misato and Kaji   
are involved so trust them when they tell you to do whatever they tell you." 

"So, is this plan a way to thwart the Commander's plan?"   


"The Commander isn't the only one who has plans for starting Third Impact, and you Rei."   
Ritsuko then let the proverbial cat out of the bag, as she told her sister of SEELE,   
their plans, and what she knew of the Commander's plans. Rei for her part clarified   
and added to their shared knowledge and finally started to bond through this.   
As she left Rei knew that she had another ally in her quest to get Shinji back and   
to stop others from controlling her. She hoped for a normal life after the last Angel,   
but remembered the Commander's plans for her. She would have to change those plans.   
With the help of Ritsuko, and now Kaji and Misato she would have a chance, but only if Shinji came back. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________   


**2 weeks later**

The final preparations were under way to separate Shinji from Unit-01.   
As Ritsuko and the other bridge personnel gather to start the process to   
bring Shinji back from the Eva, Rei is sitting in front of the giant Mecha,   
with a look of quiet solitude on her face. Her plan, surprisingly approved by   
the Commander would coincide with the plans made by the bridge crew to   
reanimate Shinji's body from the LCL, where his soul should return too.   
Rei's plans were simple, it would aid in the recovery of Shinji simply by   
Rei singing a song she and Shinji had fallen in love with.   
She began singing into an impromptu PA system hooked outside Unit-01   
as well as being plugged into the entry plug itself. 

*Author's note: [ ] will be used below to indicate the activity on the bridge as Rei sings! * 

Enya - Only Time 

Who can say where the road goes,   
Where the day flows?   
Only time... 

And who can say if your love grows,   
As your heart chose?   
Only time... 

(interlude) 

[as Rei sang, the process to extract Shinji from Unit-01 began.] 

Who can say why your heart sighs,   
As your love flies?   
Only time... 

And who can say why your heart cries,   
When your love dies?   
Only time... 

(interlude) 

Who can say when the roads meet,   
That love might be, 

[All the preparatory stages were complete, now came time to reinvigorate the LCL and reconstitute Shinji's body] 

In your heart. 

And who can say when the day sleeps,   
If the night keeps all your heart?   
Night keeps all your heart... 

(long interlude) 

[Then alarms sound and the bridge crew is scrambling to abort the process, or the LCL will release before Shinji's body   
can solidify. Rei watching this continues to sing, but is nervous. At the observation area above Asuka and Touji silently   
watch holding hands and praying things would be all right but, seeing the panic in the bridge crew's eyes,   
hold each other in the hopes their prayers would be answered] 

Who can say if your love grows,   
As your heart chose?   
Only time... 

And who can say where the road goes,   
Where the day flows?   
Only time... 

[Rei watches as suddenly the entry plug shoots out and within seconds so does the LCL held inside it.   
She continues though now with tears running from her eyes.] 

Who knows?   
Only time... 

Who knows?   
Only time... 

[As the process to save Shinji dies down the only sound is Rei, singing, and the background music.   
Suddenly Misato wails at the loss of her friend and child she took care of.   
Above them all, Asuka weeps in Touji's arms as he also sheds tears for his friend.   
Rei keeps singing as a way to help herself through this horrendous time, to pay tribute to her love,   
...by finishing the song they loved. She sang while weeping the final stanza.] 

Who can say when the roads meet,   
That love might be,   


In your heart. 

And who can say when the day sleeps,   
If the night keeps all your heart?   
Night keeps all your heart... 

(long interlude) 

Who can say if your love grows,   
As your heart chose?   
Only time... 

And who can say where the road goes,   
Where the day flows?   
Only time... 

Who knows?   
Only time... 

Who knows?   
Only time... 

As the music died down Rei was now on her knees on the catwalk in front of Unit-01 weeping for her lost love. Misato   
came to join her as they cried together comforting each other.   
Then Misato yelled; "GIVE US OUR SHINJI BACK DAMN IT, GIVE HIM BACK!!"   
Then as if on que, a bright light emanated from the front of the Eva where the core was located, then a thud was heard.   
As everyone rubbed their eyes to erase the temporary blindness the light had brought on them,   
Rei yelled; "SHINJI!!" 

She leapt to the fallen and naked body there upon the catwalk. It was Shinji whole again, and unconscious.   
As the medics wheeled him to the infirmary, Rei neck and neck with Misato were right behind them.   
Just behind them were Touji and Asuka who had raced down from the observation deck.   
All had smiles of joy on their faces as a lone figure observed this with no hint of emotion.   
"All is as it should be. Yui, ... we'll be together soon. You, me, and Shinji, together,"   
was all Gendo Ikari thought as his gaze turned to Unit-01.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Recovery**

Shinji wakes up and see's a seascape?!? The normally white ceiling now had a seascape of Tokyo-1   
from before the Second Impact. But Shinji wouldn't know what exactly he was looking at until later.   
He looks around the room, and recognizes where he is (Nerv's infirmary) and who were there ..... all asleep.   
Near the door sat Misato, sleeping in a chair, leaning on the wall.   
To his left in an obviously uncomfortable chair sat Touji, sleeping with an equally asleep Asuka laying in his lap.   
This sight has him wondering, ("Touji ...and Asuka?!?") He'll have to ask them later.   
On his right laying on the bed on his numb arm was Rei, who was also asleep and pinning his arm below her.   
He then wrapped his arms around the girl he loved beyond all, and fell asleep.   
As his mother said he dreamt of his conversations with her and a plan started to hatch in his mind.   
A plan that if it worked would free all of them to live normal lives. But he would have to overcome SEELE,   
... and his father. 

He would need help! Luckily, much of the help was sleeping with him in the same room.   
"I will have my revenge father.   
Mother, and the others will help, and as I have learned from you, you will know how you have hurt us.   
Oh yes you will," thought Shinji as he continued to sleep, and plan. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Next Chapter # 11:Shinji's Plan**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Author's note**: I want to make amends here. I wanted to convey more background material in this and the previous chapter,   
but from now on, the focus will be on the children as they continue to struggle through this version of The Evangelion Saga.   
I will be updating most of my stories During Spring Break. I wanted more time to try and tweak the story some   
more. Hope it makes a difference. Thanks again go to Andre Laval who's pre-reading help makes these stories   
as good as they can get!   
dennsiud   
  
  
  



	11. Shinji's Plan!

** Disclaimers**:   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc. are   
Property of ADVision and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine.   
Please try to be good to me; this is my first stab at an Evangelion "Only" Fic.   
If you have read this whole fic, I do state now this is a Waffy fic,   
with a bit of action as well!   
Thanks to Andre Laval for pre reading this chapter! 

**Comfort and Kindness**

( ) = Thoughts by characters 

" " = Dialogue by characters 

As The Pilots reacquaint themselves, Shinji starts planning and instigating his own scenario.   
The next Angel attack only days apart, with severe consequences, as Shinji faces his greatest emotional test! 

**Chapter # 11: Shinji's Plan**

**Their Time Together!**

Two intertwined figures lay in a small twin sized bed. Their content and smiling faces were lit up by a full moons light   
flooding into Shinji Ikari's room. Rei Ayanami was laying on her love with her head on his chest.   
Both seemed to be comfortable in each other's arms. 

"Rei, Thank you for being here with me! I didn't know it I would need you back in my arms so badly.."   
He turned his head and kissed her lovingly.   
"Thank you my love for sharing your love with me." They smiled at each other and kissed again. 

"Shinji, I have waited one whole month for you. In that month, I have experienced a longing ... for you.   
I sat next to your Unit-01 for the first week, trying to feel you in it.   
I would have became more depressed, if not for the intervention of Asuka and Touji.   
With their help I lived through the stressful time you were away."   
She paused as she studied his face. He kept that content and kind look she had hoped to see   
all though that dreadful time.   
"I also thought what we shared, the closeness was ... Beautiful." 

That one word was like a revelation to Shinji. She had said "Beautiful",   
and by the look in her eyes he knew what that meant.   
He hugged her tightly to his body, wanting if he could to meld with her Mind, Body, and Soul.   
But they had promised Misato not to do that until they were older.   
She had said this when they had come home from Nerv's Infirmary.   
Now that they had continued their relationship and their love for each other,   
he knew that with that one single word he knew that she had loved him as much as he had loved her.   
Though it felt to him like a day or two within the Eva,   
He could see that a month had passed simply by the looks he had seen from his friends.. 

Now Asuka and Touji, that was an interesting question, what had happened to get them two together?   
"Rei, can you tell me what's happened between Asuka and Touji?"   
Rei smiled and them informed him of all the things that happened.   
How they slowly got closer to each other, first through their fights,   
then as they helped Rei when Shinji was absorbed by Unit-01.   
"So, by helping you, Asuka finally got someone to be close to?" asked Shinji.   
"Yes." She had remembered their conversation when Asuka had first moved into Misato's apartment.   
"It seems Touji was the person that she needed."   
"You think their in her room, doing ... anything ... did too?" said Shinji   
"I know they are." replied Rei.   
"How?"   
She told me a week before your retrieval, that we should be ... there to comfort you, because she said there might not be a better time to show you." said Rei.   
"So, this was ... planned by you and Asuka?" replied a now concerned Shinji.   
Yes, ...and no." She looked at him with a pleading for understanding, "She encouraged me to do this,   
but it was ultimately our decision ... together."   
She then hugged him tightly to convey her feelings on this. Shinji slowly smiled and nodded positively.   
"Ok, I believe you. So, Asuka and Touji are ... talking right now?" asked Shinji   
"As is Misato and Kaji, in her room." replied Rei.   
"You mean they're in Misato's room doing ... that too?"   
"Yes, I heard them after she sent us to bed. They were very verbal in their intimacy. Did you not hear them Shinji-kun?"   
"Well, Rei, we were comforting each other, so I was focused on us. So, I didn't really hear them, or Asuka and Touji either."   
"That is good, I would not have wanted you to be distracted from what we here doing." Rei smiled in her normal way as she hugged him tighter.   
Then how did you know...?" Rei interrupted Shinji   
"You know what I am, I can feel love being expressed, even if it is not mine, Shinji-kun." answered Rei   
Shinji simply nodded yes, and started to kiss her again.   
"So, is there anything else I missed?"   
She nodded to him and informed him of her changed relationship with Ritsuko.   
"You mean Ritsuko ... is your sister?" asked a perplexed Shinji.   
It seems the base DNA that was used to create me came from an ova harvested from Dr. Naoko Akagi,   
... my mother." was all Rei said.   
"So she is now friends with you and wants to protect you ... as your sister?" asked Shinji   
"I would assume so, since she has expressed that fact to me." replied Rei   
Shinji put that tid-bit of information in the back of his mind for later use and then asked;   
"Ok, anything else I missed?" he said.   
"They tried to have Touji Sync with Unit-01, unsuccessfully.   
Rit-chan then informed me of they way The Commander tried to manipulate us to cause my death."   
"So, another clone could take your place Rei?" She was stunned .   
"How did he know about that?" was all she could think of.   
"Rei, when I slept a few minutes ago, I remembered what happened in Unit-01 and..."   
Shinji then told her of his meeting with his mother's soul locked in Unit-01.   
Of Asuka's and Rei's mother's spirits also within the other two Evas.   
Of Gendo Ikari's plans and manipulations to attain his goal of being with Yui Ikari.   
And, finally, of Rei's ultimate use by SEELE in the Instrumentality Project,   
and the reworking of the Human race into a communal LCL glob. 

Rei was stunned, not only for what she didn't know about SEELE's and The Commanders scenarios,   
but of Shinji's utter calmness in telling her. A shiver ran down her back, which Shinji felt.   
"What's the matter My love? Did I scare you? How?" asked a worried Shinji.   
"I ... you reaction,... the way you said all that information, it ... reminded me of how...   
The Commander would speak of it?" Replied a now flustered Rei. 

Shinji sighed, ...then smiled. "I am my father's son, ... but only in my determination to stop their plans.   
SEELE's and my fathers plans." Said Shinji with great determination.   
"Rei, I ...and my mother have a plan that will ..."   
He explained the plan to Rei who after a time swallowed nervously, then shook her head positively.   
She would help him as if it was an option. It was a chance they had to take, not only for themselves,   
but their friends and humanity as a whole.   
**__________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Will you join me?**

Asuka was panting with exhaustion, as she lay prone on top of an equally exhausted Touji.   
They had completed a third round of heavy petting that surprised them both.   
The noise made by the two adults next door only drove the heat driven teens to more action than words, but not enough to go all the way.. 

After a few minutes to gather their breaths and thoughts Touji finally spoke to the girl now gathered in his arms.   
"Before you say anything, what we did is not the only thing I think of when I look at you.   
I have, ... that feeling here (he pointed to his heart in his chest) whenever you are near me,   
so I need you to know now, ... I love you my German Devil-girl, and I don't want anyone other than your fiery self." 

Asuka couldn't say anything. Here was one of the "Three Stooges".   
A boy who a few months ago she would have pounded to the ground as what she saw as his stupid behavior   
But, now after the last month of change, She knew that when he said something, it was said with all his heart.   
He told anyone he spoke to what he thought, whether that was a positive or a negative assertion.   
She even thought back to their first encounter. She remembered that she did wear that Yellow dress   
more to impress Kaji than those little boys she saw there.   
She knew the winds would blow the dress up, but instead of impressing her guardian,   
she flashed the three teen stooges, and then she understood Touji's reaction to this and her stomping his hat.   
"He flashed me as a way to show how he thought of my actions" she thought to herself. 

She was brought back by Touji shaking her asking her if she was Ok.   
She then had an answer for him.   
"Listen My little Dumkoph, You and only you will be allowed to be close to the Great Asuka Langley Sohryu!"   
She then softened her eyes and grabbed the Jock in an intense hug. she the added;   
"I will love you Touji until you leave me, which means (Now with tears in her eyes)   
Never leave me. Promise me you will never leave me!" She then cried her eyes out in Touji's embrace.   
Then after a few moments to collect herself, she decided to open up to him. 

She then started hesitantly to tell him of her horrible childhood. Her mother's accident with Unit-02.   
Her downward spiral into insanity after the accident. Her fixation on dolls   
and her initial distrust of Shinji, and even more Rei, as they had reminded her of her mother's insane fascination   
with the doll she had replaced Asuka with.   
Finally she was sobbing as she told him of her mother's suicide and her father's abandonment. 

"Listen to my, Darlin, I will not abandon you! I love you and no one will take you away from me, got it!"   
Touji shouted to her trying to refocus her to his words and face.   
Asuka focused on his voice then his face now tracing tears of his own.   
As she calmed down, Touji began to tell her of his mother.   
How she had cared for him, his sister Mara, and his father.   
Both his parents worked for Nerv, and then he hesitated.   
"Touji, ...what happened?" But Asuka seemed to know the answer. 

My mother ... was a tech ....who was working on Unit-00, when it went berserk, and...."   
Now it was Touji's turn to finally let out all those frustrations.   
His mother's death, his fathers constant working, putting Mara's care on him.   
Her being hurt after the third angel, and his guilt at beating up on Shinji as well   
as a sense of loss about the 13th angel. Finally, his hurting Hikari's feelings.   
Hikari, a childhood friend whom he liked, but didn't know had loved him.   
Al, Asuka could do was to be as strong for him, as he was for her just before.   
His crying did not bring back a sense of loathing for a weak and spineless moron,   
but of a strong person who needed her strength to overcome their shared problems.   
She knew then that together they would conquer their problems and be there for each other in the coming   
battles not just with the angels but with a life together.   


Kensuke was sitting on the steps of Hikari's home. So many changes had happened in the month that Shinji was hurt.   
At least that was what he found out. Asuka and Touji. Who would have thought those two would be together.   
The Eva's locked down and Rei's loneliness at Shinji's absence. Then a fateful meeting he had with Touji.   
Asking him to help him break the news to Hikari of his relationship with Asuka.   
After some advice, Touji then met Hikari at a nearby park, and told her of The facts of How and why it happened.   
It had gone better simply for two reasons; first, Kensuke had told her of the way the two had enjoyed   
their sparring before the fateful kiss. Second, Touji took all the blame for it so trying to deflect any bad feelings Hikari had for her friend Asuka. She of course knew that both had simply fallen for each other, and that was that.   
She at least was happy with the fact that they still wanted to be her friend and that they desperately wanted her to be theirs. 

Kensuke was fulfilling his role as friend as well though his thoughts were on Hikari, and her bruised heart.   
So, as a friend he spent the rest of the month with her as much as possible.   
As the month dragged on for the 4 friends awaiting Shinji's return,   
they spent more time with each other as well as with Rei trying to keep her spirits up.   
Her and Hikari reconnected as friends as Rei and Asuka became closer as well. 

Now there he was wanting to try something that either could signal and end to his friendship with her,   
... or change it to a new and hopefully for him, an intimate relationship.   
As he thought of what to do, above him stood Hikari unnoticed by the brooding Kensuke.   
She was also in turmoil as now having a month to reflect, she saw the care Kensuke had for her.   
She remembered that conversation she had with Rei about Touji long ago. Of how Shinji had told Rei: 

_"Now, what can you tell me about Touji, did Shinji tell you anything since our walk home the other day?"_

_"Only this, it seems you must make a ... first move .... because Touji was going to act like a bird like animal that some humans_   
_eat._

_"You mean a chicken?" asked Hikari._

_"Yes, he said, That Touji is too much of a chicken to ask Hikari out, she'll have to ask him out first, or he never will"_

_"So, you mean I would have to ask Touji out, and not him?"_

_"It seems so."_

Maybe Kensuke was ...the same! She made up her mind then and there, and ran down the stairs   
of her home towards the front door.   
The door opened as if a hurricane's wind had blown it.   
Out ran Hikari and as she faced a startled Kensuke, who was waiting for the panting girl to calm down.   
She gathered all her courage and said:   
" Kensuke, do you ... care for me ... Like I had cared for ... Touji?" Silence,   
for a good thirty seconds as a stone faced Kensuke stared at a Hikari,   
who was growing more nervous by the second.   
Finally She shouted Kensuke's name and shook him violently.   
"Aaah What?"   
"Well, do you like me Stooge?" Hikari shouted reminding him of how Asuka would react.   
His answer wasn't in words as The freckled faced, glasses endowed Japanese Military otaku   
simply stepped up to the Class Rep and Encircled her in a nice and warm hug. This startled the girl.   
After a few seconds, she wrapped her arms around the boy and hugged him back with equal abandon.   
**__________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Preparations are Made!**

Misato unusually, was the first one up. after crawling from under Kaji, she made it to the living room   
where she had Kaji brought the gifts she had stored at his place. She had bought them before Shinji's accident,   
and now that all four pilots were there, she wanted them to have them.   
She knew what the children did that night she had done the same, for the same reason.   
She had confessed finally her feelings to him, and he did the same.   
After they made love, they agreed to marry only after the angels had been vanquished,   
and with Nerv's usefulness over, and with her desire to protect her charges,   
they promised each other to protect them all if things become dangerous. 

She smiled at his promise, and at her determination to keep it.   
As this was in her thoughts, she made her way to Shinji's room.   
She opened the door a slight bit to make sure she didn't walk into an embarrassing situation.   
What she found made her heart glow. Both children were in each other's arms, and fully clothed in their PJ's,   
wrapped in their sheets and blankets.   
Both had content and joy glowing on their faces. This made her very happy, Rei finally had Shinji in her arms.   
The smile on the quiet and reserved girl made Misato's heart leap.   
She placed their two gifts at the foot of the bed and slid their door closed. 

Next came Asuka's room, she repeated her actions, as she saw Asuka wrapped by one of Touji's arms,   
asleep on his chest. Nearly the same look of contentment and warmth was shown in their faces.   
With a smile she laid their gifts at the foot of their bed, and she then quickly dressed   
and headed for the all night Ramen restaurant to collect the occupants of her apartment a hearty and filling breakfast.   
She had an feeling that they were going to need it. 

**A 1/2 hour later:**

Ritsuko had pulled a late night again and was sacked out at her condo.   
Then she had a feeling running down her spine.   
She sat up, and shivered. She then knew with out understanding that something would happen soon,   
something that would ... change things. A phone call startled her.   
"Yes, Oh Yes Misato, I,... What? When, Now!, Ok, I'll be there. Wait , your not cooking are you?   
Take out, in the morning?!?!? Well as long as it isn't yours. (Click!)   
Well how rude! Well I guess I'd better shower and get up. At least I won't have to make breakfast.   


**A Phone call:**

"Hello?" 

"Who's this?" 

"Are you crazy?" You know what time it is you..." 

Wait, who asked me to come?" 

"Oh, OK, I'll be there." 

"Bye!" 

Kensuke then made his way to his bathroom to wake up and wonder why Touji and Shinji   
wanted him at their apartment so early in the morning. 

**A Second phone call:**

"Hokari Residence." 

"Asuka, What are you calling so early?" 

"No, I didn't hear about that." 

"He want's me there. Why?" 

"Ok, I'll be there. Give him and Rei my regards, and tell Touji to behave himself! 

"Yeah, he can be a handful. No, I do have some news on him though, I'll tell you when I get there, OK?" 

Fine. See you then!" 

Hikari replaced the phone back on it's hook. She reflected,   
sighed and made her way to her dresser and got ready   
for the breakfast and this meeting Shinji was calling her to. 

**__________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Shinji's Scenario Begins!**

As Shinji's friends gathered at Misato's apartment, they had no idea what he planned to say to them.   
they were ... confused not only at this early meeting, but at his forcefulness of gathering them together.   
This was not like him. Most of the tine he was a follower of orders, not one given to make them.   
But the way he had asked them to come made them a little hesitant about the reasons behind them. 

Ritsuko seemed a bit nervous. Not many knew of her connection to Rei, and she didn't want it to come out.   
She knew Rei wouldn't hold that information from Shinji, so she had cause to be worried. But, why had he called the other pilots, Misato, Kaji, and his two other classmates?   
She was thinking about this as were the others until Shinji and the other pilots came into the dining room.   
They were wearing their gifts from Misato.   
Rei and Shinji were wearing blue and purple morning kimonos. Shinji, blue trim on purple,   
while Rei's had purple trim on blue.   
Asuka and Touji had the same type of kimonos with their dominant colors, Red for Asuka, while Touji was black. 

As they sat down to eat and talk with their friends, all looked at varying times at Shinji.   
Though he was smiling and friendly, they could tell an unmistakable air of confidence that wasn't there before.   
As the breakfast part of the morning get together finished Shinji,   
still holding Rei's hand rose from his seat and addressed those there. 

Thanks for coming. He sighed then gathering up his strength, he the spoke:   
" I have to ask you all, if you had a way to stop the angels,   
and protect the closest to you, would you do it?"   
All looked at each other and shook their heads yes.   
"Then I will tell you all I know, and What I, ... and my mother plan to do about it!"   
A gasp came from Kaji, Misato and Ritsuko.   
"Kaji, did you bring the dampening device. We need some privacy." Was all Shinji said, as the device was turned on, and curtains were drawn in Misato's apartment 

**Call to the Commander's office**

"Sir, Section 2 reports that Dr. Akagi, Major Katsuragi, Mr. Kaji, the Eva pilots,   
and two of their classmates have been having a closed door meeting at the Katsuragi residence for over an hour.   
What do you want us to do?" asked a Nerv Security agent. 

"Nothing for now, just double the surveillance on The Major, Dr. Akagi, and Mr. Kaji. Keep me informed. That is all." 

"Is that wise Ikari?" 

"I will keep an eye on those that can do something to the scenario." 

"Why don't you increase the surveillance on the pilots and their friends?" 

"Because they can't harm us nor the scenario." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, they are pawns, and they will do as I want." 

As the second Commander leaves Commander Ikari's office, he thinks to himself;   
"Don't underestimate you son Ikari, he might be more like you than you think!" 

**Next Chapter #12: Darkest before The Dawn!**

Can Shinji's plan help Asuka with the 15th angel?   
Will Rei survive the 16th?   
See you next time For the next chapter of oCaK! 


	12. Darkest before the Dawn

**Disclaimers:**   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc. are   
Property of ADVision and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine.   
Please try to be good to me; this is my first stab at an Evangelion "Only" Fic.   
If you have read this whole fic, I do state now this is a Waffy fic,   
with a bit of action as well!   
Thanks to Jon Cook for pre reading this chapter! 

**Comfort and Kindness**

( ) = Thoughts by characters 

" " = Dialogue by characters****

**Chapter 12: Darkest before the Dawn**

As the alarm sounded at the arrival of the 15th angel, Touji and Asuka kissed passionately   
as they headed for the pilot's dressing rooms not knowing that their new found love will be sorely tested.   
__________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Asuka's Sacrifice, The Pilot's Response!******

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET IT OUT OF MY MIND, PLEASE GET OOOOOUUUTTTT!"   
Asuka's screams were deafening. Not only bringing a chill to everyone in the Geofront who could hear her, but to her fellow pilot's who could not get to her to stop her suffering. Most of all Touji and Shinji were yelling to be allowed out of the lockdown   
enforced by Gendo Ikari. If he wanted the scenario to be followed properly then the Second will be made to suffer as prescribed by the Dead Sea Scrolls.   
But six people did not share that sentiment. 

Unit -03 had been rebuilt and an S2 engine was installed. It had worked during testing, but had not been used in combat.   
That was the excuse given not to sortie Touji in Unit-03. Shinji's problem was the incident with the 14th angel and his subsequent loss for a month inside the Eva. 

A signal on Shinji's and Touji's holo-board on their Evas told them great news.   
The bakelite was dissolving and they would be free in fifteen seconds to help Asuka.   
"Who ordered the Bakelite sealant dissolved?" demanded a now angry Commander Ikari.   
No one responded. "Dr. Akagi, reverse the and lock down process on Units 01 and 03." 

Now they were going to be locked down again and hear the anguished cries of their friend (Shinji) and love (Touji)? 

"NO DAMN WAY!" thought the pilots to themselves ! 

Before Dr. Akagi could even answer the commander's demand,   
both Units were making their way via catapult to the surface,   
desperately wanting to help the stricken Second Child. Rei Ayanami in Unit-00 was also anxious, and though her emotionless mask was on tight,   
she felt helpless as she had to keep her caring for her friend in check less the Commander suspects her true feelings.   
She knew she would be replaced with another of her sisters, plus her sister Ritsuko would be put in danger   
because she knew she would refuse to help him, which likely would cause her death as well.   
So, it wasn't any inkling of her wanting to follow the orders from the Commander.   
It was the certainty that her sister would sacrifice herself so Rei would live.   
So it was a strong effort in itself for her not to join Shinji and Touji in trying to help her frightened and suffering friend. 

As Units 01 and 03 broke the surface after the Commander rescinded the order to intensify the pressure in the entry plugs thereby knocking the pilots out.   
He needed both units in combat now, he'd deal with the insubordination afterwards.   
Both headed towards a collapsed Unit-02 and Asuka's screaming for help.   
As they neared Asuka, Shinji, then Touji were similarly hit by the light that had been on Asuka. With her cries dying down. Two new ones joined in to fill that void.   
Now Touji and Shinji were being assailed by the 15th angel.   
They minds being pried open for the angel to see. Though it understood that one of the Evangelion pilots was to be probed the circumstance of probing two more pilots   
was too tempting for it to pass up. It had not learned that much from the first one it had encountered, but it was enough for it to want to probe the new pilots now. 

As Asuka sobbed and slowed down her crying she heard her roommate and her love now in the throes of the agony she had just been through.   
For a brief moment she was happy to be rid of the painful and devastating mind probe. But now she heard the boy she considered her annoying and pain in the butt brother,   
as well as the boy she was falling in love with going through the same torment she had been through.   
She tried to calm down and clear her mind of the fogginess that was one of the after affects of the 15th's mind probe.   
She realized the situation, and remembered the plan Shinji, and his mother had planned out. As she was doing that the Commander of Nerv was in a similar state of agony.   
His son's bold attempt to rescue the Second and ignore his commands now had him, and   
his wife's spirit in agony as only he knew that not only was the pilot being probed,   
but the soul within the Evas was having the same attack inflicted it as well.   
"Shinji, why endanger you mother that way, I will make you pay for that my son!" While not giving any outward appearance save for his standard emotionless mask he had on all the time.   
Remembered Yui's spirit was also suffering. "Oh Yui, my love. I'm sorry you had to go through this," he thought to   
himself. Then he made a decision to end this now! "Rei, go get the Lance." 

The Sub Commander was surprised. "Ikari, is it wise to do this?   
The old men won't approve of this." 

"It is within acceptable parameters, and it doesn't negate their scenario ...nor mine," replied a stoic Commander. 

"Aren't you worried they could take away your position here at Nerv?" said a flustered Fuyutski. 

"They know I'm the only one that can accomplish their plans. They will not dispose me. Not now," Gendo replied. 

"Are you sure Ikari?" 

Gendo looked at his old friend with a determined look sufficing an answer in that way. 

The Girl's Reactions! 

In what was record time for her Rei made it to Terminal Dogma and removed the Lance from the hanging Second angel.   
She stole a glance and had a brief connection with Lillith. 

"Please help me, that which has birthed my soul, I have to extinguish another of your brethren," Rei sighed,   
"But your children must be protected." A slight almost imperceptible head shake answered Rei's telepathic plea.   
"Thank you mother of all." She then ran at top speed for the nearest catapult and was launched into the air. She landed with a loud thud , creating a mini-earthquake in the city. She then looked at the two Evas that were now in fetal positions as she saw   
Unit-02 getting slowly up and look at her. Asuka's vid-link appeared in front of her.   
In ragged breaths Asuka said, "Rei. Hurry, they can't take much more!"   
Rei gave her an affirmative nod and started her run to launch the Lance.   
Within thirty seconds that Lance was headed into a lunar orbit as the 15th angels remains dissipated in the high atmosphere of earth.   
  
  
  


**Aftermath******

As the three Evas were being sent down to their cages, the three pilots affected by the 15th angel's attack were in a quarantined   
zone just in front of the final catapult lowering down Unit-02.   
Two of the three pilots were hugging each other as if their very lives depended on it.   
Both were sobbing and shaking while holding on to each other.   
Asuka and Touji were those two. As they continued to hug and sob into each other's shoulders, a bit farther away sat Shinji by himself. 

He was staring out into space with a flat expressionless look on his face.   
All three had to relive not only their own worst memories, but also each others.   
When Shinji and Touji had gotten to the surface of Tokyo-3, the 15th angel then focused it's brain sifting ray on them. But, when it read Touji's memories, it simply found that there wasn't enough traumatic memories for it to use against the pilot.   
So, it took what it found first from Asuka's memories and fed them back to Touji and Shinji. So, Shinji, and Touji had a ringside seat to her worse and most secret memories and agonies she desperately wanted to hide from everyone, especially Shinji and Touji. 

Then at the tail end of the attack, Asuka tried to stand her Eva between the angels' ray and the boy's Eva.That is when her agony was the worst.   
She starting reliving Touji's memories of his father telling him of his mother's death at   
thehands of a berzerk Unit-00. Then she saw through Shinji's eyes Yui Ikari dissappear within the Unit-01's entry plug.   
Then a realization came to her, if she saw their memories,... then they saw ... hers!   
She tried to pull away from Touji who had an iron grip on her, with two intents.   
One, to comfort her as she was comforting him. Second, he knew that she would eventually realize what she just had.   
He was going to be there for her whether she likes it or not. 

"Let me go you Dumkoph, I SAID LET ME GO!" Asuka then slapped the boy several times. Blows that would have knocked down a lesser man. But, Touji Suzahara was determined to make Asuka face her demons just as he was facing his.   
Finally after several more slaps punches and elbows, she collapsed into his bruised arms sobbing hysterically.   
He had stopped crying simply because he could focus on her and held her tightly.   
"Listen to me my little German Demon, I will not let you go until you realize that you aren't the only one with a lousy childhood.   
Hikari's, and Kensuke's mom's also died in that accident." Asuka quieted down and looked up at his face with cloudy eyes.   
"Hikari's mom was in a comm link station on the side of the area where Unit-00 was and died when the Eva's hand smashed into her station box.   
Ken's Mom was one of the ground crew stamped on, and my Mom was a Tech,   
on the catwalk that was in front of the Eva." Silent tears began again to flow down his face.   
"She never had a chance." Asuka then wiped his tears with her fingers and slowly hugged him while both were still sitting.   
"Before you say anything, I want you to know that I love you for what I think love is." She tried to say something, but Touji put a finger to her already wet lips made that way by the torrent to tears she cried that day. "I don't mean sex, I mean this!"   
He put her hand on his heart, as he looked lovingly at her. She smiled for the first time that long horrendous day.   
"You will be MY little Dumkoph, won't you Touji-chan." She said still with her now lighter and brighter smile.   
Touji had by then stopped crying and as smiles seem contagious, he had one too.   
Then they hugged and kissed not passionately, but in more of a loving way,   
as a husband does to a wife.   
Their good feelings though were interuupted by a single word, ... "SHINJI!"   


Rei had called out at the edge of the quarantine area.   
She was looking at the expressionless and forlorned face of her love.   
She didn't know what to do. She had never been in this situation before.   
She wanted to comfort him like he had her so before, but she couldn't read his thoughts as he tended to normally show them with his facial expressions. His blank face hid from her what he was feeling.   
This anguish she was feeling was much worse than even the time he had been absorbed in Unit-01.   
She then made a decision. She stepped over the tape and slowly made her way to the pilot of Unit-01 sitting on the floor.   
Asuka and Touji watched and nodded to Rei, she returned the gesture.   
As she sat down on her knees in front of the dazed pilot, she reached up with both hands and moved his face from the sky where he was looking to her face.   
She met those deep blue and vacant eyes with her crimson red ones.   
She took a breath to steady herself, seeing all life seemingly drained from Shinji's eyes, then asked, 

"Shinji-kun, I am here for you. Please tell me what I can do for you, ... please," Rei empasized.   
It was about thirty seconds before he responded, bringing back a memory in Rei.   
She had done the same to him up to the 5th angel's attack, making him wait for her answer.   
Now he was doing the same. He finally answered. 

"Why?" 

"Why what Shinji-kun?" 

"Why didn't the angel attack ... you?" 

"Shinj-kun, I don't understand?" Rei was perplexed. Even she wasn't this vague in her answers. 

"Asuka, Touji, and I were assailed and attacked by the Angel's ray, the minute we hit the surface.   
Yet, you targeted the angel while on the surface. Shot at it, and even when you got that Lance from Terminal Dogma, you still weren't targeted. Why?"   
Shinji was now holding Rei by her shoulders a bit more forcefully than Rei wanted.   
But she knew the answer Shinji had wanted. She now had another decision to make.   
Should she tell him of her other parent? Could his fragile psyche handle it? 

But, before she could decide her sister Ritsuko came and said,   
"Rei, you and Shinji will come and stay with me tonight. Asuka Touji,   
Misato will be here in a few minutes to take you home." 

"But, why do the wonder-duo go with you instead of going home with us?" asked Asuka getting her normal tone back in her voice. 

"Because I need to observe Shinji in his current state, so he'll stay in my guest room tonight," Ritsuko replied. 

"Why can't you do that at our apartment?" asked Touji, concerned now for his friend. 

"Yeah, and why does Rei get to go with him?" asked Asuka now more concered for them as well. She still had some reservations on Ritsuko's motives. 

"Rei is coming with me so she can help Shinji recover. This way they won't do something that they and we will regret." 

"Look, they are our friends, so we are concerned with their well being,"   
said Asuka now getting louder and angrier at the blond scientist. 

"Asuka-chan, It is all right. I will keep an eye on Shinji, and I trust Ritsu-chan, so please go with Misato-san and I will call you tomorrow.   
I think you and Touji-kun need to talk about today's events, as I will try with Shinji-kun." 

"Ok Rei, just remember to call us, ok?" said Asuka with a little concern in her voice. 

"I will," replied Rei, who with Ritsuko's help had picked up Shinji off the ground and guided him to the nearest elevator to the parking areas.   
Just as they left Misato arrived and was informed of the locations of Shinji, and Rei.   
After contacting Ritsuko by phone, and after a rather animated conversation, Misato accepted the situation ... for now. 

"Did you scramble the phone line?" asked an annoyed Misato 

"Yes, now what do you want Misato?" Ritsuko said in an annoyed manner. 

"This wasn't in our plan Ritsu, why do you want Shinji at your place tonight?" 

"Because we have to get him back to as normal as possible. If we don't, then the plan will fall apart. Remember the keys here are the children, ALL the children," Ritsu had said strongly. 

"Ok, ok, just keep me informed, and take care of him. He and Asuka are all I have," Misato replied equally as strong. 

**Tea and Conversation**

After Shinji was given a sedative to sleep, Rei and Ritsuko sat down to have tea and discuss the curent situation.   
Rei informed Ritsu of Shinji's questions and asked her advice about how much should he know about her ... origins. 

"Rei, how did he ask you those questions?" Ritsuko asked. 

"He seemed to have surmised that I was not attacked by the angel even though there were several times that the angel's ray could have been used on me. It is obvious he suspects me of being untruthful to him, … of not being honest to him.   
It has hurt him, I can see that." Rei's voice lowered in volume as she said this. 

"I think I know how we can answer him, but I won't have that ready until the end of this week. So, we should concentrate on getting him back to as normal as he can be." She put her hand on her sister's.   
"Rei, you need to inspire him, ... as he did you.   
I can see how his influence has opened you up to new experiences and your heart.   
Now I wish I could have what you two have, but I don't know if I'll ever find it."   
Ritsuko became vary quiet. 

"I ... understand sister. I will be there for him, and inform him that his answers will be waiting for him at the end of the week."   
Rei then bid her sister good night and made for the room where Shinji slept. 

"Rei, remember, sleep only! Don't let me doubt you," Ritsuko called out to Rei as she made it to the room's door. 

Rei tilted her head to the right as she asked, "When have I ever doubted you since you became my sister?" 

"Ok, good night Rei," Ritsuko said smiling at Rei's statement. 

Rei then remembered something Misato said to them when they went to sleep. 

"Don't do anything I would do." Rei then disappeared into the room and shut the door. 

Ritsuko made a mental note to talk to Misato about her comments to the children. 

**The Geo-front**

Commander Ikari's office finds Gendo Ikari staring at the expanse of the Geofront. 

"The scenario is coming together and SEELE'S plans will be for nought.   
Dear Dr.Ritsuko Agaki, you are playing your role well, as well as your sister, dear Rei."   
He sighed   
"Yui, I will make sure that either I will come to you, ... or you will come to me!   
And hopefully our son will realize this and relieve himself of this unproductive infatuation.   
He will join us at the end, … without his precious Rei."   
Gendo's mental comments finished he reflected on his future with his wife. 

____________________________________________________________________________________ 

Well, it seems that we're getting towards the end with 2 or 3 more chapters to go.   
Hopefully everyone will be here at the end ... I hope!****

**Next, Chapter 13: Terminal Visions**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Terminal Visions

Sorry for taking so long but my creative juices and "Real life" has gotten in the way.   
I should be done with this story by the end of June.   
Thanks for Reading, and please review! dennisud***   


**Disclaimers:**   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc. are   
Property of ADVision and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine.   
Please try to be good to me; this is my first stab at an Evangelion "Only" Fic,   
Though I now have others published online.   
If you have not read this whole fic, I do state now this is a waffy fic, with a bit of action as well!   
Special thanks to Andre Laval and Jon Cook for pre-reading this chapter! 

**Comfort and Kindness**

( ) = Thoughts by characters 

" " = Dialogue by characters   


**Chapter # 13: Terminal Visions**

**A Quiet Conversation**

The morning light slowly crawled up a bed's sheets and blankets finally ending up shining on the face of one Shinji Ikari.   
Slowly he moved one hand in front of the glaring light, slowly adjusting to it and the darkness of the rest of the room.   
He then tried to move, but was surprised that he was entwined in twin lithe, but powerful light skinned arms. 

(Rei!) Shinji thought as he looked up to see that his head, one shoulder were surrounded by her arms.   
He then smiled and enjoyed the warmth and touch of the girl he loved.   
Then he remembered what had happened.   
He looked again at her angelic face so familiar to him.   
He just couldn't be angry with her, he loved her too much to be.   
He also remembered that his answers would come by the end of the week.   
If he had been out a month before, he could wait till then.   
He then snuggled closer to her sleeping form, and fell back to a content sleep,   
where memories started to reveal themselves. 

Touji and Asuka had managed to finally get to bed after they assured Misato that they would be OK.   
After a few minutes , which consisted of changing for bed, and a minute or two of kissing,   
both of them had entwined themselves to sleep.   
They settled down to sleep when they found that they simply couldn't, even though they were exhausted.   
Finally they started to talk about what the angel had done to them.   
They reminded each other of their love for each other and of their friends.   
Then of what Shinji had told them before the attack, of his mother's plans.   
Then their talk turned to Hikari. They had a heart to heart talk of their friend,   
and of how she had found a closeness with of all people, Kensuke!   
They shared a laugh at their friend's new relationship, though not a intense as theirs, or Shinji and Rei's!   
But still developing within it's own ways.   
Then after a few more minutes of talking, they finally let the sleep encase them and for the rest of the night,   
Touji Suzahara, and Asuka Langley Sohryu slept a peaceful and restful sleep.   
It would be the last fitful sleep they would have as the next day, the Sixteenth Angel would strike   
and take one of their own! 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**The Sixteenth**   
****Battle already joined in Progress!****

Rei was in pain, a pain that she hadn't had before in such intensity,   
but a pain that reached into her soul, if that was an accurate description.   
The Sixteenth angel, who was also assaulting her with not just physical pain was attacking her,   
but an emotional and mental assault on her mind.   
Asuka had tried to sortie and help her friend, but the damage   
that the fifteenth angel's attack had on her mind simply was not allowing her to sync with her mother's spirit.   
In her mind she was begging her mother's spirit to sync with her to save her friend,   
and where before she felt the warmth of her mother, there was simply ...   
nothing. 

Finally, regrettably, Misato ordered her to be lowered down to the Eva cages.   
Then from overhead, the Commander stood up and said,   
"Sortie Unit-03 and keep Unit-01 in lock down."   
Why not sortie both Evas, Rei needs all the help..."   
Major, it is not your decision, just carry them out, understood!"   
Then the Commander turned his back to her and gave command to the Sub Commander and left the Command Center.   
"Yes, sir!" was all a disgruntled Misato said, as Ritsuko and the other bridge personnel witnessed.   
Then a loud crash was heard and Unit-01 was on a catapult.   
"Send me up now, or I'll do something here!"   
Before Fuyutski could act, Misato hit the button to send the Eva up to the surface.   
"Major!" Was all the Sub Commander could say out loud, while within himself, congratulating Misato for her actions. 

Ritsuko, then kept a close eye on Rei's video feed, knowing that if she followed their plan,   
she had only a few seconds to act.   
As the angel was merging with more and more of Unit-00, and Rei,   
it took no time for Rei to make a fateful decision, as she saw   
Unit-03, and then Unit-01 headed in dead runs towards the Angel.   
Before they had a chance, the angel struck, crushing a palette gun carried by Unit-01,   
then, striking Unit-03 in the chest,   
... and slicing through it. "TOOOOUUUJJJIII"! wailed Asuka as she saw the impact on her video feed. "NO,NO,NO,NO,NO!"   
She continued crying and balling. To her, she had seen the one person she now trusted seemingly   
killed and it was too much for her now fragile psyche.   
As soon as the entry plug was opened, she rushed out towards the changing rooms.   
If she had stuck around a bit longer she would have found that the angel's damage went just below Unit-03's entry plug.   
So later when Touji emerged with a giant stomachache due to the damage caused Unit-03 sync with him,   
he was sent to Nerv's infirmary.   
No one saw the distraught second child sneak away out of Nerv,   
and disappear towards the destroyed area of Tokyo-3. 

As this was going on Shinji, in Unit-01 was dodging the angel still attached to Unit-00   
and when he struck, he felt all the blood drain from his face as he heard a cry,   
he had heard once before. It was Rei!   
He knew now that they had to find another way for them to help her.   
"Rei, hang on! I will think of something! Please, don't give up!"   
Shinji then dodged another strike by the angel , moved around and got his prong Knife out.   
He then grabbed the angel by hand and struck it!   
Again, they heard Rei wailing in pain.   
The angel through his hands was also slowly invading Shinji,   
which were holding the angel at bay. 

Rei, seeing all this then made her most fateful decision!   
She leaned over and hit the self-destruct button!   
Throughout twenty-five of the thirty seconds those in the command center, and Shinji in particular were begging her to stop this, to eject ,   
and save her life. But she quietly had a smile on her face. It seemed that only Ritsuko knew why she smiled, but she didn't let on   
as   
to why. But as the last five seconds came, Ritsuko reached under the console she was at and pressed a hidden button.   
A 1/2 second later it seemed that Rei's face had gone blank! 

As if she had left her body. 

Then...BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

two-thirds of Tokyo-3 vanish as Unit-00 self-destructs! 

Reactions to Tragedy 

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"   
After screaming, Shinji ... slumps in the seat of his entry plug wondering what went wrong with the plan, then the realization swept   
in like a hurricane force wind. 

Rei ... was ... dead! 

Shinji them powered down his Eva and regressed into a fetal position   
and cried quietly as he awaited the rescue team.   
Ritsuko and the rest of the bridge crew were in shock at what they had.   
She looked around as she saw Misato and Maya   
Each weeping quietly, then at Shigeru, and Makoto who simply had shocked looks at what had happened.   
She then slowly made her way towards the exit.   
"Where the hell are you going Ritsuko?" yelled a now very angry Misato.   
Maya had then got up out of her seat and placed   
herself between the women with her arms up to separate them.   
"To collect my sister's remains!" Ritsuko said with a few tears coming down her face. Misato, seeing this calmed down and   
nodded in understanding.   
Ritsuko then left to join the recovery team.   
___________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Vengeance and Sorrow**

As Shinji looked up on his monitors after the explosion of Unit-00, he saw the devastation,   
and the guilt he had for himself.   
("Why couldn't you do something to save her? Why does this happen to us, to Rei?")   
He then saw on the view screen the one person who he had to blame for this!   
Commander Gendo Ikari had returned to the Command Bridge of Central Dogma   
after Ritsuko had left to recover Rei's body. Shinji then calmly reactivated Unit-01 and locked out all to its controls except those   
within. He then made for the nearest entrance to the Command Bridge and the man he blamed for all this.   
All through this time, Gendo Ikari remained calm and collected.   
As the new emergency came in the form of Unit-01, Gendo had ordered the pilot to be knocked out by increasing the pressure of   
the LCL in the entry plug.   
"Sir, the command was ignored by the internal CPU of the Eva, it's still in control of its pilot."   
Fine, Bring me the second and the forth child here, now." Gendo ordered with his calm facade on. 

It took three minutes for the Eva piloted by Shinji Ikari to make it to the Command Center.   
Then before he had a chance to act, he saw his father, with four Section-2 agents all pointing their guns at, ... an unconscious   
Touji Suzahara. 

"Pilot, cease and desist from your actions, and consider that a week in the stockade will be all of your punishment."   
The Commander said clearly so Shinji could hear it in the Eva.   
"And if I refuse?" Shinji asked with a edge of anger in his tone.   
"Then Pilot Suzahara, and when found, Pilot Sohryu, will be shot, and we'll call the next two children, Hikari Horaki, and   
Kensuke Aida to pilot, and of course you'll be put in prison for the rest of your life.   
Now power down the Eva, Pilot Ikari."   
Shinji then sat for about ten seconds until he turned the Eva around and walked back to the Eva cages,   
hoping this attempted mutiny gave Ritsuko enough time to finish whatever she planned.   
But Shinji was going to talk to the Doctor when he got out, especially about why Rei died!   
Rei had told him just before the battle, not to worry!   
She said that Ritsuko had a plan to help save her if she was the target of the angel.   
Now he would see if his act and her plan worked, because ... Rei also said it wasn't foolproof.   
So some of the grief he displayed wasn't all-fake. He knew that Rei might not come back.   
So he said a private little prayer to anyone that would listen to   
"bring his Rei back".   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Awakenings**

As Ritsuko opened the hatch, she looked in and held her mouth with her hand.   
There wasn't much left of the second Rei Ayanami.   
But that was expected, though seeing it didn't make it easier for her.   
She just hoped that her alterations to her transfer program worked   
and wasn't noticed by the Commander.   
She knew she had to get back to Terminal Dogma before the Commander did   
or before the one she knew as her sister would be gone forever. 

Misato had then helped Shinji out of the entry plug and for a few second s hugged the distraught boy,   
before Security took him away for his week long incarceration. 

Maya had been given specific instructions by Ritsuko before she left, now at the ten   
Minute mark, she executed the program that she was told to,   
and then started to preparations for the repairs to Unit-01, 02, and 03. 

Ritsuko made it to Terminal Dogma as Gendo Ikari was recovering the body that would become the third Rei Ayanami.   
As the program commenced, Ritsuko made it to the platform above the clone tanks   
and then took over from the Commander and revived the clone that now had Rei's soul.   
As this was happening, Gendo instructed Ritsuko to prepare the clone for her daily routines   
and to have her moved back to the old apartment.   
"Sir, that part of Tokyo-3 was destroyed. Why don't I have her stay with me?   
Then she won't have to interact with anyone else until we see she's ready to."   
Ritsuko then waited for Gendo's response. He simply nodded and left the area. 

After he left, she accessed the security equipment in Terminal Dogma and disabled it.   
After she was sure that she could talk out loud without something recording it,   
she then revived the third Rei.   
As the red crimson eyes opened to her she smiled … then stopped!   
She had to know if the transfer was complete. 

"Rei, who am I?" 

"You are Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, head of the E project, and also head of the Science and medical department for Nerv."   
Rei answered. 

"No, Rei. Who are you to me in a genetic sense?" Ritsuko now waited with baited breath for her sibling's answer. 

Rei looked confused for a few moments, then a small smile was on her face,   
"Sister, ... your my sister, and Shinji is my love, I am pilot of Evangelion Unit-00,   
I am friends to Hikari, Asuka, Touji, and live with them and Major Misato Katsuragi in her apartment."   
She then stood up with Ritsuko and hugged her now crying sister. 

(It worked! it worked!) was all Ritsuko could say to herself crying as they stood there,   
Rei soaked in LCL naked, and now soaking Ritsuko's clothing.   
After the relief of getting Rei back, Ritsuko had to sit her down to tell her now   
that she had to act as if she had not come back. 

Ritsuko then explained her plan to keep Gendo off their back so Yui's plan would work.   
"You mean I have to act as I did before I met Shinji, and the others that have become my friends?"   
said a now slightly upset Rei. 

Ritsuko sighed, then said. "Yes, you'll even to become the doll that the Commander expects you to act like."   
"Look Rei, I know it will be difficult, and   
especially so with the Commander and Shinji, but for the plan to succeed,   
you have to do this. Do you understand?" she now held her sister's hands 

Rei had her head down and when she came up she had her old emotionless face on and simply said "Yes Dr. Akagi, I understand   
perfectly."   
She then went to the shower nearby. As she left, a tear came down Ritsuko's face,   
hoping that this deception will not destroy the sister that just returned.   
She also knew the hardest part for Rei will be when she meets Shinji again,   
and when the Commander sees her again.   
She would be there for her meeting with Shinji, but not when she faces the Commander. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Journey To Truth**

It had not gone well!   
Shinji running like a mad man, and seeing his ego deflate in front of her eyes was almost too much for Rei.   
Rei having to act as she did before the fifth angel, devastated Shinji and later the rest of her friends, Misato the most.   
Kaji's sudden disappearance this past week didn't help matters either.   
On top of that, Shinji's incarceration lasted an extra three days due to the fact that Shinji punched Gendo right in the face, breaking   
his nose!   
The Commander's visit was fully intended on trying to intimidate his son.   
But instead he found himself on the wrong end of the pent-up frustrations of one   
Shinji Ikari. 

The night Shinji had met Rei, Ritsuko was thrust into her role as a sister.   
Rei's resolve had finally broken under the strain of seeing a distraught Shinji run away from her   
yelling that she wasn't "His Rei"!   
Combined with the meeting later that day with the now injured Commander .   
It made it difficult for Rei to carry on the masquerade much longer.   
These were the events that made for Rei suddenly to drop her plate after dinner at Ritsuko's apartment, kneeling on the floor and   
while trying to clean up the mess she made,   
she starts to quietly cry into her hands.   
Ritsuko rose out of her seat and rather clumsily held her sobbing little sister.   
Slowly succumbing herself to tears as they both knew that soon the act wouldn't last much longer   
and things would become much more hectic now that the last and most powerful angel awaited them. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Observations**

In a secret room known only to the head of Section 2 and the Commander himself,   
sat Gendo smirking at the sight before him, a crying Rei in Ritsuko's arms.   
"Well Doctor, your usefulness may soon be coming to and end!"   
He then hid his face behind his hands and contemplated the future and how these changes would be dealt with to keep his   
scenario in play.   
He absently laid his nose on his clasped hands. "Aaaaaoooowwww! Damn!"   
was all Gendo said as he walked quickly to his command room's bathroom   
while holding his now bleeding nose. The Sub-Commander took this opportunity to enter the office and almost let out a huge   
chuckle as he saw the Commander of Nerv holding his nose and trying to stop the bleeding from it .   
Fuyutski, then said to Himself; "Yui I wish you would have seen Shinji knock Gendo down, you would have been proud!"   
He then reluctantly made his way to the ailing Commander to help him with his bleeding nose!   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Now that Rei has ... recovered how will Shinji deal with the change?   
Can Rei hold out much longer?   
Can Touji, and Hikari find and help a depressed, and suicidal Asuka,   
and what is Gendo planning for Ritsuko?   
Next, in **Chapter # 14: Final Ploy**   
  
  
  



	14. Final Ploy

**Disclaimers:**   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc. are   
Property of ADVision, and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine.   
If you have not read this whole fic, I do state now this is a waffy fic, with a bit of action as well!   
Special thanks to Chewy, Andre Laval, and John Brown for pre-reading this chapter!   
**Sorry for the long delay but i have had much happen this summer, and my creative juices has gone to other stories.   
But, I promise that I will finish this and "Sibling bonds this month! Thanks to those who stuck around for the end.   
dennisud 

**Comfort and Kindness**

**' ' = Mental Conversation**

**( ) = Thoughts by characters**

**" " = Dialogue by characters**

**Chapter # 14: Final Ploy**

Now that Rei has ... recovered how will Shinji deal with the change?   
Can Rei hold out much longer?   
Can Touji, and Hikari find and help a depressed, and suicidal Asuka,   
and what is The Fifth Child doing? Let's see now! 

**In Caring Hands**

Shinji was looking, staring at the horizon across the new lake made by the destruction of Unit-00.   
("Rei, Why did you leave me? Why?") was all Shinji could think about as he contemplated to do now.   
He found out about Asuka running away, and Touji and Hikari helping with the search efforts. 

He knew what she was going through. She only knew that Touji was dead,   
Shinji also knew what he felt and was worried for his friend.   
He worried she might do what he was thinking of doing himself.   
But he didn't see himself as a strong person, so he sat and wondered what to do.   
He felt awful that he wasn't helping in finding Asuka, but he simply didn't have it in him any more to do that. 

"Nice breeze we have today, isn't it Mr. Ikari."   
Shinji turned to who was speaking and shuddered for a minute.   
He saw next to him a gangly gray-headed boy looking out onto the lake.   
He had a smile on his face and was humming a familiar song. 

"Who are you . . . and how do you know me?" Shinji asked as he looked at the strange boy.   
Then he shivered, as the he strange boy turned to face him. He had . . . red crimson eyes.   
The same as … Rei… 

"I am Kaworu Nagisa, the Fifth Child, and you are the world famous Shinji Ikari, the Third Child. Am I right so far?" 

"Yeah, I guess so. Ahh, what do you mean by world famous?" Shinji waited for a response. 

"Well, you are famous. Many know of the three Children who are safeguarding humanity." replied the gray haired boy. 

"Yeah, Well because of me, two of those children are either dead or hurt because of me."   
Shinji then hung his head, silent tears issuing from his eyes. "It seems I always hurt those I care about the most." 

"But, I thought the First and Second Children were alive and well. Did you not help in destroying the sixteenth angel?" 

"Not really. Rei self destructed Unit-00 to keep it from hurting me." He sighed and continued to stare in front of him.   
"But, didn't she survive the detonation?" Kaworu was now curious. 

"Yes, and no. She is alive, but she seems to have lost her memories and doesn't recognize that . . . we were involved." 

The fifth Child nodded in affirmation "You had a relationship with the first, and now she doesn't remember it."   
A look of concern crossed the thin boy's face. 

"She seems to have the memories, but not the emotions that are attached to them.   
When I ran into her yesterday, she acknowledged we were involved, but she had no feelings towards me,   
no caring for me, other than as a co-worker."   
He hung his head wiping away some tears. 

"I can see how that would be disheartening. But you can take solace in the fact that she lives."   
He looked kindly to the distraught child. 

"Yeah. I can go on hoping she can live. But with what I know now, she might not make it.   
Anyway, she isn't the same girl I fell for." Shinji looked even more depressed. 

"Well Shinji, I can call you that, right?" He nodded without looking up.   
"Shinji, there's always something to live for. You know if you think of it, why would we live.   
There wouldn't be any point would there?" Kaworu looked for a response. 

"To be honest, I'm not too keen on continuing to live right now." he sighed and continued on.   
"My friends are hurt, my father hates me, as I hate him. The only girl I have ever cared about in my whole life,   
doesn't like me any more." He finally turned to the light skinned boy.   
"The things in my life that made it worth living are either hurt, or they're not there at all." 

"You have to have a little faith in . . ."   
Angry Shinji interrupted him, razing his voice as he spoke. 

"Faith in what, who ever sent the angels? Society? My father?   
The love I don't have any more from Rei? Where can I look for this faith? Where? Tell me!"   
Shinji was now seething and clenching his hands as he looked at the enigmatic boy, who still had a smile on his face. 

"Faith is not found anywhere but here!" He pointed to his chest   
"In your heart. If you have no faith in yourself, then you have no faith in others.   
Even if many have faith in you." Shinji went from angry to confused. 

"What are you talking about, no one has faith in me!" the Third Child yelled. 

"Would you believe all those you named have a sense of faith in you."   
Shinji looked at the boy with disbelief. 

"Huh?" 

Kaworu smiled again and continued,   
"Would you have been here in the first place, and stayed, had your father not had some faith in your abilities?   
Would the First have gotten close to you had she not had some faith in you?   
Would you have had the Second and the Fourth Children as friends had they not had some faith in you?   
Finally, would your guardian have been your guardian without her choosing to? Am I right?" 

Shinji nodded yes. 

"Has she not tried to be your friend and protector?" Shinji nodded yes for the fourth time as Kaworu finished.   
"Then that alone should give you enough faith to carry on. And now you can count my faith in you as well" 

"But . . . but we just met. How can you be so confident of my abilities?" 

"It's quite simple, Shinji Ikari. I love you." 

"WHAT? What are you talking about?"   
"In these few minutes, I have found you to be a caring and kind person.   
Wanting to shield others you care about from life's pain and troubles.   
So much so that you hurt and make yourself responsible for those who you know and care about.   
Even though most of the time you aren't responsible for what happens to them.   
You have a big heart and so that is why I love you." 

Shinji digested what Kaworu had said and began to understand they type of love the strange boy had for him.   
That made him smile, then frown. ("Great, another person to worry about.") He said to himself.   
But he smiled again.   
He was still happy to have someone to talk to, even though he was even stranger than those he already knew were.   
Shinji then invited Kaworu to lunch at the Geofront and they stayed together and talked for the rest of the day. 

**A Sister's Talk**

From a vantage point 500 yards away a section 2 agent observed two women sitting on a cliff,   
overlooking the remains of Tokyo-3. One was older, blond and lying on her side with her arm propping her head up.   
The second figure was sitting on her knees. Both, seemingly having a picnic lunch out in the open air.   
The younger woman had her head down, her blue hair covering her eyes.   
The listening devices couldn't pick up their conversation, so the agent was content to trying to read lips   
and keep a visual observation of the two women.   
Commander Ikari had said to keep their distance to allow them to think they weren't being observed.   
So he kept vigil on the two as the day rolled on. 

"Ritsu, I can't take this much longer. I can't bare to see Shinji's face again, I know I'll break."   
A distraught Rei Ayanami quietly said to her sister Ritsuko Akagi, Head of the E-Project and Head of the Nerv Research department. 

"I know. But with the Fifth Child' scheduled to be here today, you have to try." She sighed.   
"We still have to deal with the seventeenth angel. And you know who that is." Ritsuko had informed Rei of the true identity of the angel. 

"Why can't we lay a trap for the angel, then he won't infiltrate the Geofront?"   
Rei said in quiet hope to change her sister's mind. 

"No, it would alert SEELE and the Commander. If he knew we knew of the angels true identity,   
we would both be in the brig."(Or worse if I know him well enough!) 

"He . . . might replace me, couldn't he?" Rei looked apprehensive, then looking into her eyes, she knew the truth. 

"Almost definitely yes. That also means he'll put a bullet in my head as well."   
"Not when I can stop him." Rei said with a renewed sense of determination. 

"You might not be able to do much Rei. Remember who and what you are.   
Even though you are powerful, you cannot be my protector. You must protect Shinji if the plan is to be successful.   
So for now, we'll play along until the right time comes.   
Then you will have to be strong and resist the Commander's orders." 

Rei nodded to affirm what her sister had said.   
"But, I need to talk to Shinji, please. He has to know about the angel."   
She placed her hand on her sisters as a way to silently plead her case. 

"I'll see what I can do, maybe the Sync test with the fifth child." 

"Wouldn't that be taking a risk, Ritsu?" 

"No, if I can get Maya to help me. Just you be ready to speak to him quickly Rei."   
Ritsuko then took Rei's hand and squeezed it. "All right." 

Rei said now going back into emotionless tone.   
Ritsuko saw her sister's mood change, she resolved to do something. 

"Oh my, how the time flew by. Let's finish our lunch and head back. You do want to see Shinji, right Rei?"   
Rei answered her with her quiet soft smile and a little more pink on her cheeks.   
Ritsuko smiled back, and started to prepare what she would do to help Shinji and Rei.   
She hoped to pull this off without the Commanders suspecting. 

**The Sync Test**

The Sync test was going as planned and the Commander was inwardly happy.   
("Not much more time and we'll be together Yui, just a few more days.")   
"Commander, the Fifth Child's tests are excellent. In fact he now has the top sync score of all the active pilots."   
Ritsuko said as the Commander simply nodded. 

"All right. Finish the test, debrief and send the pilot's home.   
And when the second is found, run a sync test on her and the fourth child."   
The Commander then left the Central Dogma command center without acknowledgement   
and the command crew started the shut down process for the test. 

"Pilots Ikari and Ayanami, will stay in the test plugs. Pilot Nagisa can go." Ritsuko added. 

"But, why doctor?" asked a confused Makoto. 

"Because there's a irregularity in their sync ratios, so they will be monitored for thirty minutes more.   
Is that satisfactory, Lieutenant?"   
she said in a now irritated tone. 

"Y-yes ma'am, sorry Ma'am!" he turned and hurried back to his duty station. 

After she turned, Ritsuko turned her attention to her sister in The Unit-00 test plug.   
Ritsuko gave a look that conveyed a hidden message to the First Child.   
Rei simply blinked and slightly nodded in compliance.   
She then came up to Maya Ibuki's back and gently squeezed her shoulder.   
She looked up at the older woman and nodded with a slight smile.   
Maya quietly typed on her keyboard and then went back to what she was doing.   
Ritsuko then went to another station and added some more of her own,   
then she sat down and observed the pilots and their ratios, as well as keeping an eye on her deception   
and on using the Magi to cover for it.   
("Come on Rei, you only have 20 minutes, don't waste the time.") Ritsuko then sighed as she kept an eye on the readouts. 

In her test plug, Rei was concentrating on the thought of one person. Shinji Ikari.   
Her sister had told her to simply concentrate on Shinji sitting in the test plug   
and being able to see him within the plugs.   
It was tough because of her heritage could cause a blue pattern to appear, so she had to be careful.   
So she started by calling out into that image, 'Shinji.'   
She repeated this for about four minutes. The finally, an answer is heard in her head.   
'Rei? is . . . is that you?' 

'Shinji, can you hear me?' 

'Y-yeah. But how...' 

'Ritsu, told me that she would allow us a way to communicate, like this,   
but it won't last so I need you to know two things. Plus don't react physically, or they may suspect.' 

'Ok Rei.' There was a pause. 'Well, what are they, Rei?' 

'First, I . . . do feel every emotion from all my previous memories. Shinji, I do still care for you . . .   
but I have to keep this emotionless mask on so your father won't suspect that anything is wrong.' 

Shinji was elated, but quickly reined in his emotions lest the techs would see this. 

Then he thought of what Rei said. 'But, Rei, . . . you mean that he would hurt . . .you?'   
("That, he thought, was inconceivable. Him, Asuka, or anyone that worked for Nerv,   
he could see his father manipulating or even causing them to get hurt or even die for his plans.   
But Rei's, his favorite? He wouldn't . . . would he?!") 

'Do you think he didn't know about the sixteenth?' She paused for effect, then continued.   
'He knew that whomever would go out first would be attacked and invaded.'   
She felt he needed more convincing, so she let him on some more information.   
'He has a copy of the Dead Sea Scrolls that help him plan out all contingencies.   
He knew Shinji, and my body had died.' Shinji remembered that his mother had mentioned that to him   
while he was absorbed in unit-01. Then it dawned on him. This isn't my Rei. 

'But how, When . . . ! Who are you then if my Rei is dead!' He was angry. 

'That body died, but my soul, my spirit was transferred to this body,   
and I have had to use this emotionless mask before you and I became close, before the fifth angel.'   
She paused to allow Shinji time to understand 

'How can I trust you? My father might have orchestrated this whole thing.' Shinji was angry still, not convinced. 

Rei sighed, then said, 'Do you remember what we talked about, while we slept together, after the fifth angel? "   
Shinji tried to remember. 'Yes, I do.' 

'Do you want me to recite what we said to each other? Would that prove I am Rei Ayanami? Your Rei?' 

After some more contemplation Shinji said, 'Yes, Rei would do that word for word.' 

{FLASHBACK-start:}   
"Shinji-kun, do you view images and hear sounds while you slept?" 

Smirking a little Shinji answered; "Well, Yes Rei-chan, that is a good description of a dream. So, what did you dream about ?" 

"You do not understand, Shinji-kun, what you call a dream I have never had it happen before." This did confuse Shinji. 

"So, your telling me that you have never had dreams while you slept, until today, is that right Rei-chan?" 

"The commander and Dr. Akagi said that it was not necessary to dream, they told me to clear my thoughts and to just sleep." 

"And, that's what you do Rei, you just sleep, and not dream?" 

"There seemed nothing for me to dream about, until now." She said all of this in her usual monotone manner, which Shinji was becoming, use to. Shinji was becoming more aware of the little slight movements and flares of the eyes and mouth which he learned showed Rei's real mood and temperament. He caught with Rei's last statement a change in inflection followed by a slight quivering of the right side of her mouth. From his observations this meant that Rei was apprehensive that she had not dreamt before, and her mouth quivering meant to him that she was getting nervous. 

"Rei-chan, can you tell me what you did dream about?" Shinji was trying to distract her from her nervousness. 

"I saw a great lake with a forest all around it. You and I were having lunch, on a blanket ....... " 

"That's called a picnic Rei." She gave him a slightly annoyed look for interrupting her story. "Sorry Rei-chan, go on." 

".... Moreover, we were not in our standard school uniforms.   
"Really, what were we wearing?" asked a now curious Shinji while she rested on his chest. 

"I had a red plaid dress, with a brown turtleneck shirt. You had a blue shirt, with a gray jacket, and your normal black pants."   
She then looked at Shinji. Rei asked;   
"Why did you want to know Shinji-kun?" 

"Well, I heard that if you dream about a relaxing place or event,   
then it means that you are relaxed and from what you were saying, happy!" 

"I am not sure if I was happy." 

"Well, was there more to the dream Rei-chan?" 

"We seemed to be talking about various things when two children came up to us demanding lunch.   
I then observed you and myself making room for them and I served food from the basket next to where I was seated." 

"Two, children, you said Rei?" She gave one slight nod yes. "So then what happened?" 

"We ate our respective dishes and then we seem to go and play various games." 

"What types of games? You mean like some of those we play in PE class?" 

"Yes, exactly." She then had a slight frown after what she had said. So Shinji asked; 

"What's wrong Rei-chan?" A Look of concern traveled through his face. 

"I never recall myself smiling or laughing during these games while we played them in school,   
but here I was laughing, and smiling? How odd." Rei still had a puzzled look when Shinji let out a slight chuckle. 

"Did I say something funny, Shinji-kun?" Rei now showed slight annoyance at her friend. 

"No, no, you misunderstand me Rei, I can see you doing just those things, Yes I can." 

"But, I do not do this. Why should I dream about things I do not do?" 

"Because deep down dreams are manifestations of what you desire Rei, even you." 

"But, I don't..." 

"I know you don't laugh or smile in public because you didn't see a need for it, right Rei-chan?" She nodded yes. 

"But, it seems that your subconscious, or your soul, says otherwise.   
In your dreams it shows you in various ways how you feel deep down inside." 

After another pause of silence. "Do you understand what I'm saying Rei-chan? She nodded yes again. 

{FLASHBACK-end:} 

'Was that accurate, Shinji?' Rei sat in her entry plug apprehensively, and noticed she had about 3 minutes left.   
She then sensed the change in Shinji's feelings from one of anger to happiness and joy.   
It enveloped her with the force of a sledgehammer, almost making her emotionless mask falter.   
But she kept it on while within their minds both embraced and kissed. Something neither had done since Unit-00's detonation. 

'Rei, why didn't you tell me this before? Do you know how I felt?'   
Shinji said as he continued to hold his image of Rei. Oh, but she did.   
Feeling this within her mind, Rei finally broke down. 

'Shinji, I can not do this much longer so please I will see you tonight, at your apartment.' She slowly let go of him in her mind.   
Shinji understood what she meant, and smiled at her. 

'Ok, I'll see you tonight. But, Rei what was the second thing you wanted to talk to me about?' 

She sighed, ' The fifth child, . . . is the seventeenth Angel.' Then she felt Shinji tensing up. 

But before they could deal with it, the Sync test was over. They were allowed out.   
They then looked at each other. A silent acknowledgement passed between them. 

**Inexorable Slide**

Asuka was hiding!   
Hiding from section-2, hiding from Hikari who she saw and heard,   
and mainly trying to hide from her inner demons now harassing her mind.   
But now with no one to really love her, now that Touji was dead,   
she had to deal with them, without his comfort.   
Asuka then was thinking to herself. 

(**Asuka's POV**) 

What use is a pilot with zero confidence in herself and causing probably more deaths.   
First her inaction caused Touji to die, then she didn't know about whether Rei was alive either.   
"But Maybe he's with . . . Mama. Yeah, he's got to be there. Maybe it's time I join them.   
But, I don't know. I think I still wanna stay here, and try to pilot. But why? I can't do it anymore.   
Yeah, I'll just see Touji and Mama soon. Oh how tired I am.   
Wait, I'll hide and sneak back to the cot in the school nurses office.   
That will at least give me a place to wait until I join them."   
So, she hid and kept on doing that for three straight days.   
Then she started scavenging like a street animal. Slowly sinking in her delusions, fed by her inner demons.   
Stealing from the backs of restaurants and then running into the nearby rubble.   
The child once known as Asuka Langley Souryu was slowly losing the battle for sanity. 

(**Third Person POV**) 

Then on the third day, she was seen by Section-2 near the now broken buildings of Tokyo-3's former junior high school.   
Misato was heading the search with all, her intensity and confidence.   
Then when that report came in, She had an idea and found Touji nearby.   
Touji and Hikari, had not gone home since Asuka disappeared.   
Throughout those days of looking both had talked and settled their feelings for each other.   
Now they were just good friends while both now put their utmost effort in finding Asuka.   
Both had a dreaded feeling that she would do something drastic,   
so they had almost exhausted themselves by the third day in trying to find her. 

Both were joined the previous day by Kensuke, who when he heard the situation, came back from Tokyo-2 to help.   
Though he wasn't as close to the Second Child as Hikari or Touji, he felt that he should do his part at least as a friend.   
Misato smiled as she approached the trio.   
"Ok, Section-2 spotted her near your old school. I want you three to go there.   
I'll hold back Section-2 so you can get in there and search for her, especially you Touji." 

"But, why aren't you sending in the Section-2 agents as well?" 

"It's become obvious to me that Asuka can spot one a mile away.   
So, only one of you three have a chance to get her back, and the more she stays out there,   
the more chance she might . . . hurt herself."   
The children had frightened looks as she said that. Trying to change the mood Misato continued.   
"Ok, when one of you have found her, bring Touji to her immediately." 

"But, why me first?" asked the fourth child. 

"She ran out right after she saw the angel skewer you Eva through it's mid-section.   
She probably thinks your dead, so you need to take point Pilot Suzahara. And bring her back in one piece."   
He numbly nods as it dawns on him why she really ran away. 

("I've got to find her, she needs to know I . . . love her. She needs to know that she's not alone"). 

"Ok you guys let's go!"   
Both look at him with confused looks.   
"Ok, ok I know I'm not Asuka, but I know we need to find her fast, right?"   
Hikari, and Kensuke nodded and with a new resolve, they headed off towards their old school. 

It took the trio about ten minutes to get through the shattered streets and buildings,   
but they got there and fanned out but kept within shouting distance of each other.   
As they got closer to the school, Kensuke then noticed a burnt out campfire. It was still warm. 

"Hey guys, I found something." 

As they converged on the scene, they heard a door slam across the street, in the part of the school building that was still standing. They all looked at each other, then they made their way, towards their old school.   
They ran to that building and after a few minutes of talking and climbing they reached the door, it was locked.   
It was the school's nurses office,   
Then, they got quiet as Touji signaled that he should speak,   
"Asuka, listen to me, It's Touji honey, I'm ok, I didn't get skewered by that stupid angel. I just got knocked out is all." 

They waited for a reply then they heard very softly,   
"Touji, is that you up there. How's Mama? Aww, don't worry my love, I'll be joining you and Mama soon, ok?" 

Her voice was growing softer as she spoke. That told the three friends only one thing.   
She was losing consciousness. They could think of several reasons. Then there were more moments of silence.   
That was not good, so Touji and Kensuke squared up and using their shoulders, broke the door down. 

Hikari stepped over the two prone friends and started to look for Asuka.   
Luckily she had locked herself in the Nurse's office. As Hikari made her way towards the back of the office,   
she saw Asuka, lying in the bathtub, . . . with a slit wrist.   
The blood was pooling below the naked and now very pale girl. So it was a scream that alerted the two boys,   
who got up and headed to the doorway where they saw that horrendous site.   
Asuka was in the bathtub, which had what looked like blood at the bottom, then their attention was drawn to two things.   
First, she was naked, and two she had slit her wrist.   
"Oh My God!, Asuka, . . . no!" was all Touji said as he stepped towards her he took his shirt off and tore it into straight pieces.   
His training kicked in. 

"Kensuke, go get Misato, and an ambulance, NOW!" 

The Military Otaku didn't hesitate as he ran like a roadrunner down the broken hallways   
and was down on the street in less than a minute. That left Hikari, and Touji to help Asuka.   
He looked at his friend with grave concern. He was seeing the life bleed out of the girl he had finally fallen in love with being helped by another who cared for him probably as much as he for Asuka. 

He cleared his mind and focused on the current situation.   
"Ok, Hikari, I'm going to stop the flow of blood with these strips from my shirt, then you help her get dressed   
Call me back in when your have her dressed and we'll get her down stairs. OK?" 

Hikari nodded then asked;   
"Hey, how do you know about First aid?" as Touji was applying the pieces of his shirt around Asuka's wrist   
as Hikari was separating her clothes. 

"After Mari (Touji's sister) was hurt, I took a first aid course. Since when she gets out of the hospital,   
I want to be ready, just in case."   
Hikari smiled, One of the reasons she had fallen for the Lanky jock was his big heart,   
wanting to help people, even now she admired and cared for him.   
But she knew she had to move on and focus on her friend Asuka, and the hard path she would be walking. 

"Well, when we get her out of here, I'll tell her that her knight in shining armor came to save her from herself."   
She smiled, but that left her face at the look Touji's face had shown. 

"Oh, You'll need to take a number, cause when she wakes up, I'm gonna chew her out trying to do this stupid . . . " He choked up.   
Hikari patted him on the back trying to help him relieve the guilt he was having.   
Then he composed himself and they got her up on her weak legs. 

As they were preparing to walk her out, Hikari said, "She seems to have more demons than she can handle."   
She looked intently at Touji.   
"She'll need her friends to stand by her. So be her friend first, then you can chew her out about what she did.   
Heck I'll even help you when you do, but always be her friend first." 

Touji's anger left him, replaced with the anguish of not being there for her before.   
She had tried to kill herself, because she thought there was no one to love her, to care for her.   
He knew his feelings now. Now he decided, through hell or high water, he was going to be there for her.   
He was not sure if he could help her, but he was gonna try.   
But now he, and Hikari were there for her, literally and emotionally.   
So, after Hikari helped a groggy and bloodied Asuka get dressed, Touji was left to think how he would help her,   
the girl who had won his heart. 

First, he wasn't going to leave her or Mari, except for sleeping and bathing.   
He would split his time between them. Maybe if he asked Misato,   
they could have adjoining rooms. That would be easier.   
Next he would support her through the counciling that was sure to come,   
but most of all he would let her know clearly that he would be there for her period.   
Then Hikari calling for him disturbed his thoughts. 

"Ok, She's ready, come back here and help me, Touji."   
He was startled, but then composed himself. 

"Ok, I'm coming."   
The site was quite less disturbing, but it still wrenched Touji's gut at Asuka's weakness and venerability   
He then gingerly took a non-coherent Asuka by her left arm,   
Hikari already had her right and they slowly helped the weak, groggy Asuka down the rickety stairs   
of their half-demolished school. 

By the time they reached the broken street in front of the school, Misato, Ritsuko   
and the Nerv ambulance and paramedics were waiting.   
They placed Asuka on a stretcher and wheeled her into the ambulance.   
Hikari, joined by Kensuke stood right next to a now saddened Touji Suzahara   
Ritsuko got into the back of the ambulance and as they were closing the doors,   
Touji called out, "Can I come with her . . . Please?" 

Ritsuko seemed to stop for a few moments determining the sincerity in the lanky boys' eyes.   
Then she smiled. "I don't see any reason an Eva pilot can't accompany another. It might help her recover faster."   
Touji smiled, quickly jumped into the ambulance and sat in a seat next to Asuka's head and held her free hand as they left.   
Misato then piled Hikari and Kensuke into her car and followed her to the Infirmary. 

**Protect Shinji**

It was late and all the commotion with finding and saving Asuka had died down.   
Rei was sitting, waiting to escort Touji to his apartment as per Misato's orders.   
Shinji had been sent home by Misato to cook dinner and clean the house.   
She had figured that would keep him busy so he won't worry about Asuka.   
But it did delay Rei's meeting with Shinji until she took Touji home.   
Rei, however was told to wait here. So she did as she was told, when a shadow enveloped her.   
She looked up and saw the Fifth Child, Kaworu Nagisa.   
Though not reacting outwardly, she cringed inwardly, as she knew his real purpose. 

"Well, the First Child, here to escort the Fourth home I'm assuming." he said with a smile on his face.   
Rei slowly stood up, stoically facing the one person that could be closest to her physically   
. . . yet she knew he was different in their thinking. 

"Correct, I am waiting for Pilot Suzahara, as he finishes his visit with Pilot Soryu."   
He then gazed at her with the same crimson red eyes she had. "You know, we are more alike than anyone else." 

"How so?" Rei asked as this peaked her interest. 

"Well, I'm sure we'll know soon." He paused then asked, "How is the Second Child?" 

Rei quietly contemplated her answer. "Due to her loss of blood, Asuka has not woken up." 

"You called her by her first name, yet earlier you used her sir-name. Why?" 

"She . . . is my friend, and friends are allowed to call each other by their first names. That is expected in our culture." 

"Ah, well then, I am correct in calling Shinji by his first name." She gasped, her iron grip on her emotions failing.   
"As I'm sure you do." He smiled more. Rei knew what he was doing.   
Gauging her reactions to determine her relationship to Shinji.   
She started to get nervous. ("What's of he was going to use Shinji to fulfill his purpose?")   
But, then the conversation ceased as Touji exited the room. 

He turned to Rei, very distraught. "She isn't waking up Rei! She's in a coma and the doctor can't say it's just the blood loss." 

"Then what is their prognosis, Pilot Suzahara." asked a curious Kaworu Nagisa.   
An emotional Touji turned to the strange looking boy   
"Who the hell are you?" He then looked at Rei, then Kaworu, and then back to Rei.   
"Is this your brother Rei? I didn't know you had a brother?" 

"No, He is Kaworu Nagisa, the Fifth Child." She said with her emotionless mask back on. 

"Oh," He nodded to Kaworu, then turned to Rei again.   
"Ah, listen Rei, can you see yourself home, I got permission to bed down on the floor, so I can be here when Asuka wakes up." 

"But, Major Katsuragi, told me to escort you . . . " 

"Rei, Please? Be a friend, and go home without me. I'll be here tomorrow morning to shower and eat, ok? 

Just go by the apartment and let Shinji know Please?" Touji looked his puppy eyed best to sway the enigmatic girl. 

Rei looked down then up again. "Have a good night Touji, I'll see you tomorrow."   
Then Touji did something that Rei normally wouldn't have put up with. He hugged her. "Thanks!"   
Was all he said as he quickly turned to make his way back into Asuka's hospital room. 

"Don't worry I'll escort her home. Have a good night Pilot Suzahara." said Kaworu. 

Rei looked at the Fifth Child with apprehension. Would he and her have to fight each other on their way home, or did he really want to escort her home? She did the logical thing, she asked. 

"Why did you offer to escort me home?" Rei waited for a response.   
"Because Shinji wants to see you and if I escort you, The Commander will be confused.   
They will then start focusing on me for the rest of the night, and should leave you two alone to talk." 

Rei was simply dumbfounded. Why would the Seventeenth Angel intentionally allow her to stay with Shinji alone?   
It was obvious to her that he had feelings for Shinji. She had found out about Shinji's friendship with the fifth child,   
so logically he would want her as far away from Shinji as possible. So why was he doing the opposite? 

"Why are you allowing me to be with Shinji, alone tonight?" Rei asked the obvious. 

"Because it makes him happy. And I want to make him happy. That alone is enough for you to know." 

Though a smile still was on his face, it was obvious in looking in his eyes that the threat was clear to her.   
"I care for him, and will protect him with my life." Rei said in a quiet but clear voice. Making it clear to him of her feelings. 

"Ah, good, we agree on something." Was the last thing he said as the two light skinned children made their way out of Nerv's   
Infirmary, and the Geo-front itself. 

It took about twenty minutes of silent walking as both children stared straight ahead.   
They even scared some of the people they met along the way as they seemed like ghosts in the moon's light.   
They eventually found themselves at the apartment door. 

"Well, good night First Child. Give my regards to Shinji." 

"I will give him your regards, Fifth Child." She then swiped her card key and opened the door. 

"Keep him safe, Ayanami. The time will soon come upon us when he will need to be protected." 

"I will, Nagisa. Make sure you are not the one to hurt him." She made herself clear, then closed the door. 

Kaworu the stood there, not moving for a few minutes until he could hear the two pilots talking.   
He then said quietly, almost in a whisper, "I'm sorry Shinji."   
A single tear tracked down his cheek as he then turned and left.   


**Chapter # 15: Neo-Instrumentality**   
A new view to the final act of Evangelion. All the players are ready, but how will it all end ?   
Only two chapters left! The Seventeenth angel leads to the Final Battle of Tokyo-3, while Third Impact looms.   
How Will Yui Ikari's plan succeed?   
  
  



	15. NeoInstrumentality

Disclaimers: Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc. are Property of ADVision, andGainax. I only *wish* they were mine. If you have not read this whole fic, I do state now this is a waffy fic, with a bit of action as well! Special thanks to Steve (Datexan) James for pre- reading this chapter! **Sorry for the long delay but I've had much happen this summer, and my creative juices has gone to other stories. But, I promise that I will finish this and "Sibling Bonds" soon! Thanks to those who stuck around for the end. dennisud  
  
Of Comfort and Kindness  
  
' ' = Mental Conversation  
  
( ) = Thoughts by characters  
  
" " = Dialogue by characters  
  
Author's comment: Sorry to all for the long delay but real life and many other stories means working on one story at a time but I hope this brings you up to date! Thanks to all my reviewers' positive and negative and hope to end this on a high note! dennisud  
  
Chapter # 15: Neo-Instrumentality  
  
A new view, to the final act of Evangelion. All the players are ready, but how will it all end ? Only One chapter left! The Seventeenth angel leads to the Final Battle of Tokyo-3, while Third Impact looms. Will Yui Ikari's plan succeed, or will SEELE's and Gendo Ikari's scenarios come to fruition?  
  
Renewal of Faith  
  
As the door shut behind her Rei filed any negative thoughts of the fifth child away in her mind and scanned the apartment for her love. It didn't take her long to hear the normal noise associated with someone making dinner. She of course knew who would most likely be making said dinner. She slowly and quietly took her shoes off and silently made her way towards the apartment's kitchen.  
  
There she sees the love of her life, Shinji Ikari frying up a vegetable stir-fry dinner for them both. She knew him well enough to know his habits by now. So she quietly observed him as he navigated through various parts of the kitchen. Getting either the raw vegetable he throws into the pan, or a spice or tow to add to it, or a utensil to use to finish the dish, as well as the dish itself to complete the culinary trip.  
  
She then slowly walks up to him and gently wraps her arms around him from behind, startling him. He almost jumps two feet off the ground. He turns his head to see who had scared him so, only to see the angelic face of one Rei Ayanami. Without hesitation and volition, he twists around in her grasp and takes her in a loving hug as he kisses her passionately, deeply, as tears traced themselves down their cheeks.  
  
They kissed for a time in each other's arms until a burning smell jolted them out of their joy. "Oh damn, I gotta keep an eye on the food, Rei, but I missed you so much." They both smiled at each other, smiles they only give to each other.  
  
"I missed you as well, Shinji-kun, but I think we will need energy for the rest of the night." She blushed. "So, I will help you conclude your dinner preparations."  
  
"Well, since the faster we finish the faster we'll eat, sure". Then he pecked her on her soft cheek, and they both continued to finish preparing their dinner.  
  
As they sat down and dined as Misato was back at Nerv for a late shift. They both ate silently until Rei was about to speak. Shinji gestured to her to keep quiet, and then mouthed out the word, "Microphone." as he pointed to various pats of the room where it seemed he had found said devices.  
  
Rei, knowing the Commander as well as her memories could tell her, knew that if there were listening devices, so would there be video cameras as well. Probably monitored by Section 2 agents, who reported directly to Gendo Ikari. She mouthed back "Video" while covering her mouth. Shinji nodded and they continued a silent dinner for the next twenty minutes.  
  
After they cleaned up, Shinji then whispered something to Rei and she nodded her agreement. They then put their shoes on and made their way out of the apartment, then within a few minutes out of that area of Tokyo-3. It took them about thirty more minutes to make it back to a place now very special to them both.  
  
The Overlook they had shared was still there but with a now rather disturbing sight before them. What was once Tokyo-3, the epitome of man's ingenuity was now 2/3rds gone.  
  
Where the center and southern end of the city stood, was now an area filled in by rainwater to form a shallow lake. None of the buildings moved and the lights now gracing its structures were few and far between.  
  
The scene was foreboding and sullen as the two children sat down, wrapping their arms around each other to ward off the evening chill, and to warm their thoughts at the sight before them. A devastated city they had sworn to protect. Both felt sad, and guilty at the site, but each also knew that they were pawns in a much bigger and sinister game.  
  
Someone said once that knowledge is power, and through various means both of the Eva pilots knew most if not all that was going on now. Who the players are? Who as manipulating whom, to cause Third Impact to happen. As they both sat there they were thinking of how Yui Ikari's plan would work now, given the current situation. As these thoughts swam through the head of Rei Ayanami, and Shinji Ikari, the both glanced into each other's glistening eyes. Knowing both had felt that twinge of guilt and despair. Then they kissed. More to help each other rid themselves of the pain, and comfort each other from it as well. Then they lay down on their sides, facing each other.  
  
Looking into each other's eyes, ascertaining what each was thinking, knowing they were being watched by Section-2 - and as such, the Commander.  
  
The nodded and then faced each other so as not to let any one on either side of them see or hopefully hear them whisper to each other as they thought this would be the ideal place to do so.  
  
Rei looked deeply into Shinji's eyes and wondered how they could complete the mission Yui's plan had them to do.  
  
"Shinji-kun, I want to tell you that I'm so sorry for deceiving you like I did. But Ritsu thought it wouldn't have been good if I had come back from the dead and shown my affection to you so openly so as not to alert the Commander of my return."  
  
"Yo, . you mean your soul into this new body, right Rei?" Shinji asked hesitantly while each still had each other in an embrace that allowed them to face each other while lying down. Rei simply nodded, and looked beyond Shinji to see Section-2 agents observing them from a line of trees and shrubs bordering the overlook.  
  
"We're being watched, Shinji-kun." Rei whispered. Shinji squeezed her arm and smiled acknowledging her warning.  
  
The then snuggled closer to trying to whisper the conversation quietly. Looking in to her eyes again, Shinji said, "Rei, I missed you so much, I can't wait til, this Kaworu, makes his move. I want all this to end so we could have a normal life together."  
  
"He has already started, by warning me of his intentions, but he seems to care for you as well." Rei's statement took Shinji back.  
  
"Wait, what do you mean, he cares for me?" asked a now puzzled Shinji.  
  
"He seems to want to get to know you. Why, I do not know. But if it is part of his scenario to do this then you will have to let him become closer."  
  
"Wait, but that's-scary, you know being a friend to an angel." Rei sighed  
  
"I could be considered a half-angel Shinji, what does that make me to you now?"  
  
He caught his breath, now knowing he had hurt her feelings. "I'm sorry Rei, I wasn't thinking straight."  
  
"It is all right, Shinji-kun. I forgive your lack of thought, but please say what you feel about me now. I could take comfort in that."  
  
He smiled and then kissed her. "I love you Rei." That was all she needed for now knowing he loved her, and she him.  
  
"I love you, Shinji-kun."  
  
At The Nerv Infirmary, a lone lanky figure sat next to another, red in hair color that was connected to various monitoring items making sure she was alive, though unconscious.  
  
There was much Touji Suzahara didn't know. Why was he was alive after the 13th angel, why did his mother die. Whether it was night or day as he didn't seem to grasp the passage of time as he stared at the girl who he loved. Laying there almost a lifelike doll or mannequin, who had lost it's abilities to stand and who was simply a lifeless husk to the inner and tormented soul within. He was also lost, without her. Never in his short life did he feel more helpless, even when his sister was hurt in the battle with the third angel. The despair and loneliness he felt was almost overwhelming. How had he become so intensely caring for the one person he had once called the devils' daughter and the she-devil only a few weeks before? How had he now wanted nothing more than to be with her for the rest of his life?  
  
As he gazed at her inert form with the monitors beeping and pinging in the background, with no idea on how he could reach her. Then he remembered the nights they slept together intertwined, holding each other. "Maybe that might jog her out of this." Touji thought, and he then moved Asuka's lifeless body over, lay down on the bed, and then gathered her up as close to when they normally slept together. Then he started singing the lullaby that she had taught him. Something her mother once had sung to get her to sleep. It was a happier time for the second child. He remembered her far away wistful look then the darkness had returned to her face until he started singing the lullaby to her a few weeks before trying to ward off the nightmares she was having. She had confided in him of the nightmare from her childhood. Though Touji wasn't told why, he understood though that it was traumatic.  
  
So, he kept singing in his low growl of a voice, trying to awaken his heart for she had truly taken it from him the day they first kissed. Touji smiled at the memory of all those stupefied faces staring at them as they both kissed in the center of the school's courtyard. He had looked as they kissed and saw them all gawking and some fainting, mainly girls and a few boys. Then his gaze returned to her so lifeless, as though she was not even within her own body  
  
"Asuka, honey, please come back to me, I need you here with me, please don't leave me." Touji then started to whimper, then cry. He lost it then and wailed while holding her tenderly in his arms. The nurses alerted to what was happening by Touji's wail came in and for a few moments were hesitant to move in to separate him from her. As this was going on Touji fought them yelling Asuka's name at the top of his lungs all the while Asuka was pulled and shoved seemingly without reaction. Then with Touji's yelling her name she abruptly woke up and as she looked around the now crowded room, she saw him with a wet face and an intense look as several male nurses had a hold of him trying to drag him away.  
  
"Take you hands of my Touji, you Bakas!" though not as forceful as was her normal tone, Asuka said that and Touji wiggled out of the nursed grasps and launched himself at the bed where Asuka had sat upright. He landed on her lap and then both hugged each other intensely. Doctor Akagi who had arrived while the male nurses had restrained Touji, ordered all of them out and then smiled a she saw the young couple in the bed hugging and crying happy to be reunited again.  
  
A good two minutes after the nurses were ordered out of the room, Ritsuko was making her way in when she saw Asuka in Touji's arms seemingly asleep as he continued the lullaby he had started before She had awakened. To the good Doctor the song and the touch seemed to have calmed the fiery German pilot and would be the first step to her psychological recovery. She then left making sure that the children wouldn't be disturbed as they continued they're reunion.  
  
After Ritsuko left a second time, Asuka opened her eyes again and smiled at her crooning boyfriend. "I think you need some work You know you're tone deaf right?" She said with a tired smile.  
  
Touji stopped and then looked at her with a warm and compassionate expression. "Don't you ever do that again Asuka, or I will ring your pretty German neck." Though said in the loving tone, Asuka then slugged him in the shoulder rather weakly considering her weak condition.  
  
"I expected as much, now I need you to promise me something right now before we go on from here, Asuka." Touji waited for her to calm down and she finally replied with a humph. "If anything happens to you or me, you need to promise me you will go on with your life." Her face turned ashen as she grabbed a hold of him hugging him so tight it was as if she was trying to climb into him literally.  
  
"But, but Touji I can't bare to see you."  
  
"Do you think it was easy for me seeing what that damned angel did yanking your memories from you and then using them on me, and Shinji? I still don't understand it all, but I know you had something happen with your mother. " Then the almost forgotten memories flew through Touji's mind his memories, and . "Asuka!"  
  
"Oh, Gods now I know!" He then hugged her even more. He understood, he knew now what she went through." I see now Darlin, I see, but you still need to be strong for me, cause I can't lose you, not like that please promise not to do that again. Please promise me?"  
  
She looked at him with fear, then concern. Fear, as she knew he had seen her memories then concern, of what he was asking her to do. She had acted out of fear of being alone, and of losing her love. Now he was there, holding her and her fear of her past was dissipating. "He knows now, I can talk to him about it, he can help me get through this." She thought as she looked at his deep brown and sincere eyes. "I promise Touji. I also need you to know that I'm gonna need to talk about this, what happened before, you know. to you. Can you help me?" That was tough for her to say but now she had someone to talk to and that one was the boy that loved her.  
  
Touji seeing her concern then did something that definitely got Asuka's attention. He let her go and got up off the bed, then he knelt down beside the bed on one knee. He then took her hand with one of his, then took the other and held it up.  
  
He then smiled and said, " I Touji Suzahara promise to be your protector, your friend your punching bag when the need arises and your love if you will have me as that. I will be there for you and unless that last angel gets me, I will be there for you until we grow gray and are arguing about denture cleaners." That got a laugh from the German girl. Then his tone and demeanor turned more serious. "But most of all I will promise you all my love and all my self for as long as you have me." Touji then waited for Asuka to fully digest what he said. He had to do the same as even he had a bit of a hard time following it.  
  
Then she smiled, and answered. "Ok, my Touji, I'll accept your offer on one stipulation." She grabbed his hands and stared intently into his eyes," Don't Leave me!" She looked down then back up at Touji's face, as he was about to speak. "I know you can't guarantee that you or me will live through the next angel attack, nor anything else that could happen in a person's life. All I want is to know that you will never leave me. Do you understand?" He simply nodded in agreement, then they kissed again, this time more tender, and caring than before.  
  
As this couple was reuniting, another was reconfirming their love  
  
Back on the overlook Rei and Shinji were still talking, while the Section-2 agent observed them. Not noticed by them all was the gray haired youth that sat some 20 meters above them observing the whole scene. A smile crept into his face as he saw the children together. He felt better that Shinji was now happy but still at the back of his mind was his purpose, his reason for being. Well, he knew what SEELE had planned for him and that they had a back-up plan, which he had gained knowledge of.  
  
Back in Switzerland, where he had lived previously in an immaculate chateau owned by one Kiel Lorenz, Kaworu was brought up educated and given the privileges of a child of power. He had also been taught science, literature, and technology. With that he as he knew early on who and what he was used the slightest undetectable speck of his power to read minds and to gather information. So by the time he left for Japan, he knew almost as much as Kiel himself. Kaworu had been reading his mind since he was very young. He knew his real worth and use from SEELE's Chairman. So as he pondered his future, he also was pondering the possibilities of what he was slated to do, compared to what he could do.  
  
Then a smile already there expanded even more, then followed by a frown. "It will hurt, but it must be done." Then Kaworu casually made his way down towards the unsuspecting children, and to an agent who will get the biggest surprise of his life.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A Choice  
  
As Shinji and Rei were talking, Rei suddenly shot up to her legs and stepped beside Shinji. He turned to see the fifth Child, Kaworu Nagisa walking towards him. Behind him they see a now unconscious Section-2 agent. As Shinji stands up and moved next to Rei. Kaworu stops about 5 feet from them and smiles. "I am sorry for the disruption but we need to talk privately." He glanced at the downed agent.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Rei impassively but with a slight hint of aggravation.  
  
Suddenly and swiftly, Kaworu is literally flying through the air and shoves Rei away and then the all too familiar AT Field is up between the fallen Rei, and Shinji who now is facing the Seventeenth angel, Tabris, also known as Kaworu Nagisa.  
  
As the field closed in, it brought a now frightened Shinji, closer to the still smiling Kaworu. "Don't be frightened of me Shinji, but what I have to do will not take long and it's for your own good."  
  
"But, but, You're a, . a . an angel!"  
  
"Well yes, but I wouldn't go about bantering it around, especially here." While Kaworu chuckled at his attempt at humor, it only made Shinji more anxious.  
  
"This isn't funny, what do you want with me?" Shinji now angered answered.  
  
"Well, let's say for now we talk and Rei now knows what I can do. Is that all right with you?" Kaworu waited for a response from Shinji or a now angry Rei, standing behind him.  
  
"Why don't you just kill us now, and be able to walk to your goal." Rei stated in her normal tone.  
  
"If I follow my purpose as you have sister, then I would. But I'm not." Kaworu then watched a shocked expression form on Shinji's face while Rei looked concerned and tilted her head a little.  
  
Then the AT Field vanished and all three children were facing each other. "I assume by your silence that we can then sit down and talk?"  
  
Rei and Shinji in turn nodded. They sat down on the grass, with Rei next to Shinji and Kaworu facing them.  
  
"Well, what do you want to say?" asked Shinji as Rei listened on.  
  
"There is more than one way to achieve your purpose. Isn't that right, Rei."  
  
As Shinji turned his gaze to Rei he saw an expression he would never have seen before in her face before. Fear! "Rei, what's wrong, Can you tell me what's wrong." Shinji's feelings were shown, as was fear for his love on his face.  
  
"I choose to follow my purpose, but I cannot say if it will be achieved." Rei's response now obviously directed to Kaworu's question.  
  
"And I say that our purpose, was given to us by another of a higher calling."  
  
"Wait a minute, what the heck are you two talking about?" says a now frustrated Shinji.  
  
Kaworu then chuckles while Rei sighs. Shinji is simply more bewildered.  
  
"All I'm saying is, there are always, . possibilities." And with that Kaworu got up and walked away from a silent First Child, and a totally out of the loop Third Child.  
  
Then after Kaworu disappears, Rei gets up and offers her hand to help Shinji up. He turns to her, "What was all that about, Rei?"  
  
"She turns to face him, "Tomorrow go with my sister and all will be known." Then she offers her hand for him to take and they walk off towards the partially devastated city that was their home.  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Final Decisions  
  
After the Nerv infirmary physicians medically checked out Asuka, Touji and Misato escorted her home. By then Shinji and Rei had returned and were watching some TV and snacking on health chips.  
  
"Well aren't you going to greet the Top Eva pilot . who really needs to go now!  
  
"Go where darlin?" Touji asked rather densely.  
  
She just glared at him and hobbled to the bathroom, muttering shiest and Dumkouph as she went. Shinji smiled at the scene while Asuka shut the bathroom door with a slam. "Touji, you really need to pay attention, cause you just got in trouble again."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What Shinji-kun refers to was the hint given by Asuka that she needed to use the bathroom." added Rei.  
  
"Oh, so that's what she. oh I'm dead meat!" Touji covered his face with his hand in disbelief of how dumb he acted.  
  
Then Shinji helped his dull witted friend by getting him to help make the special dinner for the Second Child. As they were in the kitchen, making the meal the girls were in various stages of dress, to make them presentable for dinner. While Asuka, fresh out of the bathroom, was dressing in that yellow dress that she wore the first time she had met Shinji, and Touji, she lent a similar light-green chiffon dress similarly cut almost the same length as Asuka's dress. As they both looked in the mirror in Asuka's room, they stared at themselves and each other.  
  
"You look pretty." Rei said in her soft tone.  
  
"Thanks, you look nice as well." Was Auska's fidgety answer.  
  
"Do you think they will approve?" Rei asked with a hint of hesitance.  
  
"Oh, yeah I know they will." Asuka now gaining some confidence "And I can tell you that they will be very attentive to us tonight."  
  
"How do you know?" Rei asked.  
  
Asuka replied with her now familiar smirk "Because they're boys, and they like us, so they will be very attentive to what we want." Rei nodded in newfound understanding. "Of course being boys and not men, they will make mistakes, but we as those that care for them, should be more forgiving, . well we should be more forgiving." Asuka paused but Rei asked.  
  
"So will you forgive Touji for his misspoken words?"  
  
"I suppose, but I'll make him squirm first." She has a mischievous smile now on her face.  
  
Rei was confused. "Why would you want to cause discomfort to one you care for?"  
  
Asuka looked at her with frustration. "Because Rei, you want them to remember not to make the same mistake again, plus it makes me feel better that he would feel some of my discomfort he caused me."  
  
"But, isn't one of the concepts of love is to be able to forgive mistakes made by those you love?" Rei stated.  
  
Asuka grumbled, then looked up at the girl causing her more irritation than any caused by Touji's comments. "OK Rei I won't do that, ok!" She hrumphed and then after checking herself for a final time walked to her bedroom door. "Well aren't you coming?"  
  
She copied Asuka's movements, and checked herself as well, then Rei made her way through the open door as Asuka followed her out towards the apartments' dining room.  
  
When the girls made they're way to the dining room where Misato was already seated. Touji was setting the table, while Shinji was bringing the food, which was mostly European food with a good portion of vegetables.  
  
Then there were two sets of gasps, first from the boys at the girl's dresses and features. Both had mouths hanging and eye bulging at the beauty of both Asuka in her yellow sundress, and Rei in her light-green chiffon.  
  
The second set was mainly Asuka while Rei let out an almost silent sigh as they saw the boys in suit and ties. The deduced that they had dressed at the same time as they did while darting back and forth to the kitchen.  
  
Both boys were dressed in the standard black suit, plus the white shirt, and tie. The funny thing to Asuka was that Touji kept tugging at his to loosen it and that made her smile. Shinji looked very smart and Rei smiled because he looked even more handsome to her than ever.  
  
Misato was sitting quietly observing the four teens and was, herself smiling as she saw the sparks of caring flying though out the room. "Love was definitely in the air," she thought. She finally had to put a stop to the staring admiration society. "Ok, earth to the Eva pilots? Anybody awake? HEY!" Misato's shout broke the stillness.  
  
"What, oh sorry." Shinji said which quickly earned a glare from Asuka. After that exchange the four joined Misato and sat down to eat their special dinner. Asuka was of course joyous with selection of food and was happy with the Sauerkraut, and Bratwurst. There was food that most Japanese could eat and so everyone including vegetarian, so Rei enjoyed the meal too.  
  
After dinner, they all moved to the living room to watch a movie with Misato excusing herself as she had an early meeting with the Commanders and Ritsuko. She had allowed Rei to bunk with Asuka and so both couples were cuddled up on either end of the couch. With Shinji and Touji at the ends, while Asuka and Rei were resting their heads on their respective partners chests.  
  
Not much was said, as the children's need to for contact seemed to be the main goal. All knew that soon they would be facing the last angel and hoped that they would be able to have normal lives after that. But Shinji and much more Rei knew that it might not turn out that way.  
  
As they enjoyed the simple joy of being with the one they cared for, outside that final angel kept a vigil across the way in a mostly vacant building? Kaworu Nagisa was debating his choices, which now included the chance that he was thinking of . He had grown to like Shinji, and respect the rest of the pilots. He also knew the way a higher being felt about them also. Though scripture was to be followed, Kaworu knew there were several ways to that eventual goal. He knew his existence was finite, at least in this corporeal form. But, he wanted a way not just too keep the children alive, but protect them and their future. Then an idea came to him. He looked up and simply smiled, and nodded. "It will be done." And with that the smiling angel departed and headed for entrance to Misato's apartment to fulfill his, and the children's destiny.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Attack  
  
The siren startled all in Misato's apartment some hitting the floor (Mostly male) while other smiled and chuckled. (The females) But within 10 minutes, all five were shoehorned into Misato's Blue Renault. Misato was doing her usual driving, while Touji was holding a complaining Asuka on his lap in the front passenger seat. Rei and Shinji were holding on to each other as they shifted from one side to another in the back seat as Misato was making her way grand prix style, through the Tokyo-3 streets to Nerv HQ.  
  
After she dropped off the pilots at the changing rooms, she made her way to Central Dogma's Command Center. There she found out to her dismay what, . and then who was the seventeenth angel.  
  
As the pilots filed into the briefing room, they saw the serous look Misato and Ritsuko had and knew it wasn't going to be good, of course Shinji and Rei knew who the angel was. "Ok guy's the angel appeared just outside Tokyo- 3 and hasn't moved since." Misato then took a moment to access the faces of each of her charges. Touji was concerned, while Asuka was a bit perturbed at wanting to get to going. Rei and Shinji looked a bit dejected but seemed to be ok.  
  
She took a breath and continued. "The angel, . Is Kaworu Nagisa!"  
  
Only two gasps were heard from Asuka and Touji. "That white as a sheet, . you mean he's a," Touji was stunned. "Yes my Jock genius now we need to squash him and get on with our lives. So how do you want to approach this Misato?" Asuka sat there waiting for her answer, while holding an upset Touji's hand under the table.  
  
But, what we haven't understood is why he hasn't made his way to Terminal Dogma?" Added Ritsuko  
  
Then Shinji added. "He's at the lookout where we sit to look over the city at dusk." He then looked at Rei; "Maybe he's simply waiting for us to come to him."  
  
"What do you mean Shinji?" Asked a now curious Ritsuko.  
  
Rei then answered for both of them. "He met us there before and confronted us there. I think he wants to conclude that confrontation now." Rei then visibly took Shinji hand and looked down in thought.  
  
Then we send you and Rei there while Asuka and Touji take places at street level and on the Geofront. Then a second alarm sounds. The monitor in the briefing room comes on to show Unit-02 climbing out of the Geofront and headed towards that lookout where Kaworu is. That swinehunt, taking my precious Unit-02." Asuka was fuming as the red Eva unit made it's way through the city.  
  
"Well this will give us a chance to prove one of my theories.," a smiling Ritsuko said. All looked and waited as she continued. "Touji and Asuka will take Unit-04 to the Geofront co-piloting it."  
  
Both of them looked stunned. They finally came to their senses when Shinji added, "You mean like we did with the sixth angel?"  
  
"I've always wanted to see if we could have gotten that high sync rate with two pilots."  
  
"But why Asuka and Touji" asked a confused Misato.  
  
"Well, due to they're, .current situation, their emotional involvement should help unit-04 allow Asuka to add her Sync to Touji's, which of course would make the Eva that much more powerful." Ritsuko was even a bit giddy at the prospect of proving her theory.  
  
"But what happens if The Eva rejects her?" Touji worriedly asked. His concern was for her safety, Asuka could sense this and smiled at him squeezing his hand.  
  
"We'll have enough time while Shinji and Rei keep the angel busy." Misato added.  
  
"Which would give us time for us to do this." Ritsuko finished.  
  
Then as the details were being worked out, Rei reached out and sensed the power emanating from Kaworu "We must hurry." She said and all was silent as everyone got up to go to their posts.  
  
Then as they were leaving Ritsuko said to Shinji, "We'll postpone until tomorrow Shinji, OK?" He simply nodded and followed the other pilots to the Eva cages.  
  
Kaworu was whistling "Ode to Joy" as he saw the red Eva come up the hill towards him. Then in the background, the purple Unit-01 and blue Unit-00 were running up behind it. "Time for the prophecy to be fulfilled." With that Kaworu floated up into the air.  
  
The battle if you could call it that began, with the possessed red Eva Unit- 02 turning and launching itself first at Rei's unit and knocking it down towards the city, but by then Shinji had gotten a hold of the red Eva who then turned around and bear hugged him. Then the unexpected happened. Kaworu slowly phased into the back of Unit-01 and then Shinji was looking at a floating Kaworu only two feet from him within the Eva. "Now we go to Adam." Kaworu then in unison, made both Eva's march down towards Tokyo-3, and The Geo-front.  
  
It took them maybe 5 minutes to take a long leap down to the Geofront and then they spotted the silver form of Unit-04. Asuka, sitting on Touji's lap was concentrating on the Evas in front of her, and Touji sitting behind her. He was trying as well and after a rocky start-up as the unit shook violently until the two pilots had kissed. It seemed to have conveyed to the Eva of the pilot's connection and now it had accepted both of them.  
  
As the three Evas were eyeing each other, Shinji was having an argument with the angel once known as Kaworu now within his entry plug. "What right do you have to do this? And why did you betray us, betray me?" Shinji shouted while trying to get control back of Unit-01.  
  
"Shinji-kun, I know that Rei informed you of who I was and am now. So I do not think that this should be any surprise to you," said the still smiling angel now called Tabris.  
  
Shinji sighed but continued. "Then knowing that why didn't you just kill me when you came into my Eva?" Rei's unit too now dropped into the Geo-Front. This time Kaworu sighed. "Because I have to fulfill my destiny."  
  
"And that is, to kill every living thing on this planet even Rei, Misato, Asuka, and me?"  
  
"I am the angel of Free will, I know you have been told that if we were to become one with what is the first angel in Central Dogma then the human race and every living thing on earth will be destroyed. Am I right?"  
  
"Yes, and by causing Third Impact, you would then be the only beings to survive."  
  
" I can tell you that I have seen the human race with all it's darkness, as well as it's light and hope. I have chosen to die for you, but I need to get to Adam for that to happen."  
  
"How can I believe you? You've taken over two Evas and are now headed to the place and the being we have fought for you not to unite with. Why should I believe you?" Shinji was exasperated.  
  
"You will just have to trust me." Kaworu still smiling.  
  
"How can I trust someone who has lied to me? Aren't angels not allowed to lie?" Shinji asked.  
  
"I have never lied to you Shinji-kun. I simply did not volunteer the information."  
  
"And that let you have the right to kill us all?"  
  
Throughout this conversation Unit-2 and 4 fought it out on the Geo-Front areas as Unit-01 floated down to Terminal Dogma and Unit-00 was closing in it .  
  
"Rei, engage Unit-01 and stop it from getting to Terminal Dogma." the Commander said.  
  
"Understood, but sir, If I cannot stop it from entering Terminal Dogma?"  
  
"Then use ,. whatever means necessary."  
  
Rei had to ask for clarification, she received the same answer. Now she knew her loyalty to Commander Gendo Ikari was at an end. "Yes Sir." She said but she did not mean it. There had to be a way to get The Angel out of Unit-01. So as she dropped towards her battle with a possessed Unit-01, Unit-02 and 04 fought, with a mad German girl almost crying as she and Touji were battling a possessed Unit-02.  
  
After a few more minutes of combat, the innate skill and experience of its pilots versus a pilotless Eva soon became too much and after they stopped the Red Eva they too jumped down the shaft to where another battle was just commencing.  
  
Unit-01 and Unit-00 were facing each other. Rei knew that her unit being the first Prototype would not be as powerful as Unit-01 but she still had to find a way to stop Tabris from joining with the creature he called Adam. But she knew who it really was down there. She hoped that eventually the angel would find out too.  
  
But it didn't take long till Unit-01 had broken several of Unit-00's chest plates and had it simply under that Unit's foot. Rei was of course feeling all of it, Shinji watched helplessly as Kaworu continued to order Unit-01 fight. Then when Kaworu had finally defeated the blue Eva he looked from the entry plug's viewer to find not Adam, but Lillith. This had confirmed what he dreaded that SEELE wanted the Oneness of Instrumentality and the end to humanity as we knew it. He knew what would happen next but before that happened, he had to help Shinji, though it would not be seen that way. He then turned to him and said, "I do this to help you with your final battle", then he waved his hand diagonally which made a thin and clear cut right down Shinji's chest. Shinji felt nothing as the cut was made, just the fear of the act. Then he was suddenly floating outside the Eva towards the big while creature, hanging above what looked like a pool of LCL. As Asuka and Touji entered the area they saw Kaworu also splitting himself open seemingly without any pain.  
  
"Kaworu what are you doing?" Shinji asked bewildered, while still hanging in mid-air, unable to move and with his chest cracked open. Kaworu faced him in mid air doing the same.  
  
"SHINJI!" Rei screamed as she escaped her Eva's entry plug, leaping off her unit and ran toward the floating pair. Kaworu knew he only had a few seconds till Unit-04 would grab and crush him. His AT-Field had kept communications off between the Evas and Central Command, so he did in one swift motion, two things. First he transferred his S2 organ into Shinji's chest cavity, then as he was dying, with his fading power he closed his friends chest with that same smile on his face, as his friend now screamed and shook violently.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shinji screamed as he fell into the LCL pool followed by a diving Rei, while Unit-04 grabbed the dying angel and swiftly crushed what remained of his body.  
  
As Shinji was caught in the LCL by Rei and brought to the surface, Kaworu' remains hit the surface on the other side of the LCL pool.  
  
After Rei had gotten Shinji to the edge she checked him, she saw that he was unconscious and also that his chest wound was healing rapidly. She went over what she had seen and had a revelation. Shinji now had an angel's S2 organ. This would definitely bring some new changes in the plan. But she also knew that if he did posses the organ, she had to be with him 24 hours a day so when he awake he wouldn't inadvertently blow up the Geo-front, as he know had the power of an angel within him.  
  
As Asuka and Touji dismounted their entry plug, they help Rei with Shinji as the medical teams were on their way. "Asuka, did you see what Kaworu did?" Asked Rei nervously.  
  
"You mean stick his S2 into him yeah, and I thought he was going to rip him apart, till he opened up his own chest." She shook her head.  
  
"I saw that too, man I though Shinji was angel meat." Touji stared in disbelief.  
  
"Well, I need you two to not tell the Commanders about this. I'll inform my sister and we'll have the Magi cover this for now."  
  
"Why?" They both said  
  
"Because I think I know why Kaworu did this." Rei replied.  
  
"So, Why did the angel boy sacrifice himself?" Touji asked.  
  
Rei sighed, "He was not the final angel."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" Both said in unison.  
  
"Humanity is the eighteenth angel. That means SEELE will attack Nerv and us soon."  
  
"It had to be man versus man, Yeah it had to be that!" Touji was shaking his head in disgust.  
  
"We'll need to keep and eye on Shinji. There is no telling what will happen when he awakens." Rei stated.  
  
Then before further discussions could happen Ritsu and the medics arrived. As all three pilots accompanied Shinji, they all shared a knowing shake of the heads, as their plans would have to change. Rei hesitantly laid a hand to her loves heart and felt the tell tale signs of her own power as the S2 organ was already adapting to it's new host.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ The final outcome is here! What and who will be left? Chapter #16: Finality The title says it all! 


	16. Finality

****

Disclaimers: 

Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc. are 

Property of ADVision, and Gainax I only *wish* they were mine. 

If you have not read this whole fic, I do state now this is a waffy fic, with a bit of action as well! 

Special thanks to Steve (Datexan) James for pre-reading this chapter! 

**Sorry for the long delay but I've had much happen this year, and my creative juices has gone to other stories. But, I promise that I will finish this soon! Thanks to those who stuck around for the end. 

__

dennisud 

****

Of Comfort and Kindness

= Mental Conversation 

( ) = Thoughts by characters 

" " = Dialogue by characters 

***An Apology ***:

To all those who have liked this story of mine, I humbly apologize to you for the huge amount of time it took me to finish this final chapter to this story. I have been having a tremendous writer's block on how to end this story with the same quality and hopefully entertaining plot it has had since the beginning. I had intended this to be a 4 to 6 chapter story, but it flew and did so well until I hit that mental wall with of all things the ending.

Well I hope this will satisfy you all and gives me a breather so I can then move on to other stories. As always I do offer anyone to take any of my stories and do a sequel, side story, or even a rewrite as long as you e-mail me and get my ok, which will most likely be 99% positive!

Well let me get to the conclusion of this story and please look forward to my future Tenchi Muyo, Ranma, and Inu-Yasha stories! Nuff said (Finally!) dennisud

****

Chapter #16 **Finality**

Interrogation

Ritsu awoke from a dreamless sleep with a start. As she tried to figure out what had woken her up, she stared blankly as she found herself in a large darkened room and then felt a draft as she looked down, She eeped as she found herself on a cold, hard floor naked!

As her thought processes still groggy from the now obviously forced sleep she endured.

As she tried to fathom this, a booming and accented voice cut through the darkness as a large black glossy stone tablet appeared in front of her with an 01 on it's surface. 

"Ah, Dr. Akagi, I see you're awake!" it said with a slight hint at sarcasm.

She shook her head as if to clear those final mental cobwebs and focused on the object that had clearly spoken to her. "Well, where am I and who are"

Another stone slab with an 05 appeared to her right and said, " Stand up and be ready to answer our questions, without hesitation!" That voice was also accented but obviously different than the first yet it wasn't as patient as the first simply implied by its volume and intonation. As she was processing this she realized now where she was.

Then it hit her; the tablets seemed to hover about 3 feet off the ground. Then the numbers clinched it. She stood up and tried to straighten a non-existent lab coat as her touch of her bare skin made her remember her unclothed state. She sighed. "What do you want to know?" she retorted in almost a monotone voice at the now 12 visible monoliths. She remembered they were called that from one of her "discussions " she had with Gendo Ikari. 'That bastard, he must have drugged me to get me here.' She mentally sighed at her ineptitude.

"We want to know the status of the children, the Evas, and we also want to know of Ikari's goals and plans." Monolith 03 spoke in Japanese, with an American accent.

She looked at the hanging holograms, as she now knew she was in Nerv's Geo-Front. Probably drugged by Gendo Ikari. How did he do that? Oh well, the night started a whole lot better than where she found herself now.

__

{**Flashback!**}

She had dinner with the Commander earlier that night, mainly to brake off their now soured personal relationship. Then, she remembered she had taken a bathroom break after the main course. 

'That bastard, he must have slipped a time delayed sleeping pill while I was in the can.' She seethed inwardly. Another one of the monoliths, who asked the same questions as SEELE-03 had asked a few moments before, startled her.

"I can say that other than the comatose state of The Third Child, the other three Eva pilots are fine and active. " (Ritsu knew what Shinji's situation was as Rei confided in her as to what took place in Terminal Dogma between Kaworu and Shinji.)

"Will the Third Child's inactive state negate the use of Unit-01 at this time." SEELE-01 asked in a verbose tone.

Dr. Akagi looked at that monolith with a thoughtful look. "Unit-01 accepts only the Third Child to pilot, so yes Unit-01 cannot be used at this time." She sighed not knowing if that would help or hurt her plans.

The potential of Unit-01 was well known to the members of SEELE. They also knew that Unit-01 had to be active in order for their scenario to come to fruition.

"Do all you can to revive the Third Child, and keep us informed of any changes that occur." SEELE-02 added.

"Well, if I am finished being questioned, can I have my clothes back and get on with my duties, or are you perverts not finish goggling my body?" a now agitated Ritsuko Akagi said clearly and quite sarcastically.

Before any of the others reacted to Ritsu's insinuation SEELE-01 calmly answered.

"That is all for now, Dr. Akagi. But be warned that you may be questioned again. You may leave now, through that door, you will find your belongings there." And with that the holographic monoliths disappeared in sequential order

.

Ritsu then made her way to the door of the now empty room, her bare feet slapping the cold floor as she went. She looked around and saw the holographic emitters and smiled. 'I hope they bought all that.' Then she frowned and thought of Shinji Ikari, Her sister's love and Ritsuko now felt her friend, 'Shinji, I hope you wake up soon, cause we are going to need all the help we can get!' Then with that final thought she opened the door and set about getting dressed, wondering who had taken her clothes off in the first place. 'Probably Gendo, that sick jerk!' 

****

Awakening

Rei Ayanami had been sitting in the exact same place for three straight days waiting, hoping, and worrying in her own way. All of those feelings she felt she didn't allow anyone to see. To those who saw Rei, she seemed her emotionless self, seemingly fulfilling her duty to look after Shinji, and except for Ritsuko, Asuka, and Touji, all accepted this.

But, on the inside all those emotions were raging an internal war which she had a hard time understanding. Plus, of the only two people whom she could confide in, one was laying next to her, comatose, while the other was working her back in the Geo-Front on her own plan to stop Rei's final burden, and final fate.

She was deep into this line of thought, contemplating her problems when an alarm went off. One of the monitors connected to Shinji was beeping madly, before she could do anything, she was quickly escorted out as almost a dozen people, some with various equipment, rushed into Shinji's room and seemed to be nervous about what was happening. Rei stood there opposite the door slowly witnessing the cascade of people rushing in and out like a frenzied ballet. This went on for about five minutes as Rei herd the distinct sound of a defibrillator being used not once but several times with a good 15 to 20 seconds between each sound of Electricity traveling through a body to revive it.. This shook even her resolve as she started shaking then Misato appeared and rushed out of an elevator followed by Touji and Asuka whom had gone home with her earlier to rest. Someone obviously had called her and the trio rushed at breakneck speed to the Infirmary.

The trio then saw Rei, and even though she felt she wasn't showing her emotions to them, her emotionless mask, was on over a visibly shaking body told them otherwise. 

Misato then approached the First Child.

"Rei, Can you tell me what happened?" Rei looked at Misato and calmly told her what she had observed from the initial alarm of Shinji's monitor, to his current state now.

All the while her hands involuntarily still shaking by her sides.

"So, you don't know what Shinji's monitor was beeping for, right?" Misato then waited for Rei to respond.

But, before Rei could speak many of those who had been in Shinji's room filed out with uncertain expressions on their faces. Asuka, seeing this grabbed one of the nurses and simply asked, "What happened to Shinji? Is he all right?" Asuka was now holding the nurse by the collar. The male nurse had a fearful look in his eyes as the fiery German Pilots eyes showed anger and fear at the same time. Wisely he answered quickly.

"Pilot Ikari had a seizure and seemed to have, died!"

All four looked like their spirits had left them just then. Asuka head sank to her chest with tears starting to run down her now shocked face. While Rei slowly sank to the floor with her back to the wall of the hallway a single tear made it's way out of her right eye. Misato had her hand covering her mouth trying to stifle an apparent scream of surprise and agony, and Touji simply stood there stone still as if he was a statue.

The nurse though hadn't noticed the group's reaction and continued his explanation. "Even after several shocks from the defibrillator didn't bring him back and for three minutes there was no heartbeat, then" The nurse was assaulted by all four yelling in unison, (Rei in a normal tone, as she never yells, unless she was in pain!)

"THEN WHAT?"

"His, his heart just started up and was beating in a normal rate. He's resting now." Said the now shaking nurse, a hand on his chest trying to calm himself down from the loud retort of the four people around him..

All four seemed to let out a sigh of relief as Rei slowly got up, made her way to the nurse and asked in her own quiet way, 

"Then is he allowed to have visitors?"

"Right now, no." He held up his hand stopping any protest from starting.

"But if I can clear it with the doctors, I don't see why you can't. But it will be at least an hour until we are sure he's stabilized and won't have another episode.

He then dipped his head and then made his way back into the room. 

After approximately 65 more minutes, the male nurse they had spoken to earlier made his way out of Shinji's room and motioned the four expectant people to listen.

"Just be quiet and don't wake him up. He might wake on his own, or sleep till tomorrow. So don't expect anything right away, right?"

All four nodded to the nurse. After a few more minutes were taken to clear the emergency equipment, they all made their way into Shinji's room.

The four people closest to Shinji stood together for a few moments surveying the now empty room. Rei automatically took her previous seat next to Shinji and gently took his left had in both of hers. Then, Misato took the other seat opposite to Rei taking hold of his right hand, while Asuka and Touji now holding hands stood at the foot of the bed, and observed Shinji from there. 

There was a relative silence as all looked at him while they thought of all the adventures they had gone through. It was obvious to them all that whatever had happened to him had to do with the S2 organ implanted into Shinji by Kaworu, the last angel three days before.

Asuka and Touji had informed Misato of this earlier, so she was as anxious as they were for Shinji to awaken. It was a few more minutes of silence and contemplation that followed

Then the silence was broken by a sharp intake of breath as one Shinji Ikari sat up quickly in his bed. As all in the room looked at him, for a few brief moments a bluish glow surrounded him, as his eyes now open seemed to be shining, then it disappeared as quickly as it came.

It took a few seconds for all of them to adjust to this. Then Shinji looked around the room and saw Rei. All of the memories of them being together from that ghostly first image on the street to their fights with the angels, to seeing her in Terminal Dogma came flooding in. Then, without a word, Shinji and Rei embraced both silently crying in each other's arms. The love that flowed between the young couple was obvious to all there. They were joined a few seconds later by a blubbering Misato, which dulled their mood a bit.

"Oh Shinji, we were soooo worried!" Misato repeated over, and over as her vice grip had taken much of the pair's breath away.

M, M, Misato, C-c-c-can't breath!" Was all Shinji got out while waving his arms desperately, Rei simply held her breath as this was going on and waited stoically all the while keeping her arms around a now light-headed Shinji.

"Misato, Let go of them! Can't you see they can't breath!" Asuka shouted doubtfully which finally got the Major's attention, and she nervously let go of the two pilots.

"Huh? Oh, I'm so sorry guys, I'm just so happy your back with us Shinji."

Misato smiled and laughed happily though she still was crying.

"Is she like this when situations of this nature occur?" Rei asked Shinji while being held by Misato in one of her patented hugs..

"Y-yeah, she wouldn't be Misato otherwise!" Shinji grimaced and smiled at his Guardians' antics while Rei quietly watched and sighed. She also saw the incredulous look Asuka gave Misato, while Touji stood there open-mouthed. Then he looked at Shinji and Rei. 'Seems like they know as well.'

****

Final Dawn

As the four pilots and Misato made their way out of Nerv's Infirmary two days later, Shinji was quiet and smiling as he was being led out with Rei's and his arms firmly wrapped around their waists. 

Asuka and Touji next to them were also arm in arm arguing as to where they would have their victory dinner Misato had promised them after they had won their fight with the seventeenth angel.

"Hey who says Kino's Sushi Stand is a restaurant, Dumbkoff. I know for a fact that Ravelli's Italian restaurant IS a real restaurant with seats and an actual building you know And you aren't in danger of being drowned by a passing car during a rain storm!" Asuka was poking her finger on Touji's chest after every other word she said. She then harrumphed!

Touji was just as boisterous as his girlfriend was. "Asuka, my little Demon, I have a hankering for fish, NOT Veal Parmagian, so unless you can find a better place, Kino's is where- we- should- go!" Touji face was inches from hers in smiling in defiance as both seemed to be squeezing each other a bit harder and more painfully as they spoke.

"Ah, Guy's, why don't we go to Keiichi's Japanese Café', then we can have some sushi, and some noodles as well!" Shinji suggested hesitantly.

"WHO ASKED YOU!" said the loud twinned response from both irate Eva pilots!

"Hey, hey, I'm paying for this dinner so I will make that decision of WHERE we eat, got it!" Misato glared at the now quiet couple as they both noticed the handle of Misato's gun menacingly poking out from her Nerv Jacket.

Rei then asked Shinji, "Does the Major normally use her gun as a way to settle disputes, Shinji-kun?"

Shinji simply replied, "Ahhh, No, not normally!" Shinji then sees Misato who is staring at them now. He smiles and waves nervously at his guardian until she turns her gaze back to Touji and Asuka.

"Is that why Pilots Souryu and Suzahara became quiet at that time?"

"Yes, Rei, as Misato can be (he gulped audibly) unpredictable at times."

Shinji continued to smile nervously then squeezed Rei with his arm around her. She simply nodded as they followed their trio of friends out to eat. Misato sighed loudly and gave a final stern look to Asuka and Touji before they all got into her car.

A few hours later, Misato brought the now stuffed pilots home, but left them there as she had to go back to finished the damage reports from the last angel attack. They knew she wanted to stay, but her responsibilities took her away from them. She promised to be home as quickly as possible though.

They children then went to bed hoping to garner some sleep, but even with each of them in their love's arms one of them couldn't sleep. 

After a few minutes Shinji found himself on the apartment's balcony looking out over the semi-devastated city of Tokyo-3. 'It seems I haven't kept my promise to safeguard this city.' Shinji inwardly said.

He surveyed the part of the city that stood in front of him. It seemed so surreal as exactly half of the city he viewed from the apartment was right next to the other half, which was flat, with either small lakes made from the previous angel battles, or strewn with rubble and dirt piles. He heavily sighed then felt a warm lithe hand on his shoulder.

He turned to see a beautiful light hued face of his love Rei Ayanami, a small but clear smile on her face.

"You shouldn't worry about the state of Tokyo-3." She told the depressed boy. "Humanity has proven so many times before that through conflict, destruction, and despair they always rebuild and move on to survive and thrive." She then wrapped both her arms around his as it rested on the balcony's edge.

'Rei seems to always know what to say and do.' Shinji thought as they both leaned into each other while both reflected on what was left of the once great city.

They both also recognized that they seemed to know how the other felt. 

"Rei, I I could feel you coming before I actually felt you hands on my arm. I also felt that you could read my thoughts." Hesitantly he continued. "Do you know why I can sense this?" He looked at her confused and a bit scared at what it might be.

Rei looked down briefly in thought, then faced Shinji and answered "I would surmise that due to both of us having an S2 organ within our bodies, we can _Feel_ each others thoughts, and so logically we have some sort of a symbiotic connection as well."

She then thought the rest in her mind, which Shinji seemed to understand.

'We are both now capable of many of the powers and senses that the angels had. We are for all practical purposes, angels ourselves.' This brought a dreaded look on Shinji's face. Rei quickly added; 'But before you become apprehensive and scared, Commander Ikari and my sister have stated to me that there are no more "Angels". So, we should simply see this as another opportunity to safeguard Humanity. Let us see what occurs and act to help humanity when the time comes.' There was a moment of silence as Rei waited for Shinji to answer

Shinji was taking all this rather well at least for him, as he sat down in one of the plastic deck chairs on the balcony, with Rei still holding his hand for support.

'But, Rei what of my mother's plans? Won't us both having S2 organs mess that up?'

'If my sister's preparations come to pass, I don't think it would. But we must prepare in case it does.' And for the next thirty minutes Rei and Shinji held a silent _mental_ conversation while in the building opposite their apartment, Section-2 agents filmed and recorded the movements and then forward that to Commander Ikari.

A few minutes later In Commander Ikari's office:

"Mmmm, interesting. Thank you Captain Takeshi, that is all." The black suited agent then bowed and left the Commander's office.

"Do you think that Shinji and Rei suspect your plans, Ikari?" Sub-Commander Fuyutski asked his superior.

"If they know or not isn't a factor in my scenario. Both will play their roles" Then he looked at his friend and added rather coldly;

"SEELE'S attack is tomorrow, make sure Rei is separated from The Third Child, and that she is directed to Terminal Dogma. Understood, Sub-Commander?"

The older man simply sighed and nodded his head. "I hope you know what your doing, Ikari, and I hope "she" will forgive you." Fuyutski then turned and walked to a hidden exit leaving the Commander to ponder tomorrows events.

"Only one more day, and I will be with you my love." Then Commander Gendo Ikari made his way to the hidden elevator that would deliver him to Terminal Dogma and his destiny.

****

Chapter 17: To act, or die!

JDSSF attacks, and SEELE's 9 MP-Evas are coming!

Who lives, who dies, and who turns to LCL!

Final chapter of the saga (I promise!)


	17. To act or Die

Disclaimers: Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc. are Property of ADVision, and Gainax I only wish they were mine. If you have not read this whole fic, I do state now this is a waffy fic, with a bit of action as well! Special thanks to Steve (Datexan) James for pre-reading this chapter! **Sorry for the long delay but I've had much happen this year, and my creative juices has gone to other stories. Thanks to those who stuck around for this Final (YES, Final) chapter.  
  
dennisud  
  
Of Comfort and Kindness  
  
' ' = Mental Conversation  
  
( ) = Thoughts by characters  
  
" " = Dialogue by characters  
  
To Act, or Die!  
  
The Morning dawn found two teenagers asleep in a foldout lawn chair. A sight breeze blew through the fifth floor balcony as both children unconsciously tightened their hold on each other. Then a silent alarm went off in each of their heads. But this was different from anything either one had felt before. They knew inside that this was the day humanity either lived . or died. They silently awoke and for a scant few seconds held each other in a final warm hug. Then, seemingly communicating without words they both got up and headed inside the apartment, to wake the other occupants so all would head for the Geo-Front and their final destinies. But both hoped that they could put a wrench in SEELE"S and Gendo Ikari's scenarios. Both knew that this day could be their last.  
  
Eight minutes later the four pilots were heading towards Nerv headquarters at a gut wrenching rate as Misato was driving the race of her life trying to get the children to Nerv ahead of the impending JDSSF attack.  
  
Rei was sitting in Shinji's lap in the front seat, her arms wrapped around him tight enough to stay put but not so much as to cut off his breathing. Shinji for his part was simply trying to keep himself and Rei IN the seat as Misato was driving. He had one arm around her waist and the other gripping the door armrest so tightly as to leave a hand print where you could see the grooves of his fingers there.  
  
Asuka looking from the back seat that she and Touji occupied saw her and her friend's predicament and let her guardian know what she thought in loud clear terms.  
  
"Damn Misato, if I'm gonna die, I want to be in Unit-02, not wrapped around some light pole you might hit getting there!" Asuka yelled while holding on to Touji's arm with a vise grip.  
  
Touji was of course suffering just as much as Asuka but with her grip it was more of a physical sort of suffering. "Asuka, willya loosen up on my arm!"  
  
She didn't answer as she tightened the hold while giving the lanky boy a withering stare.  
  
He them forcefully chuckled while keeping his grip on the door's handle. 'Kami I hope I have a working arm when I get there.' Was all Touji thought about as the Misato's Blue Fiat careened off a sidewalk as they turned into a Nerv car elevator.  
  
After Misato slid into the car elevator the children relaxed a little as hugs for dear life were loosened and glares from four sets of eyes were directed to the lone driver of the vehicle. "Hey, I got you here in one piece be happy with that!" Misato said a bit derisively.  
  
"Ya could have done it with out givin us whiplash!" Touji said rubbing the back of his strained neck muscles. A second later a pair of hands joined his as Asuka tried to lessen the pain in his neck with a short massage, her smile conveying her feelings for him and his discomfort. "Thanks, Darlin." He whispered as he leaned back and pecked her on the cheek, his way of conveying his feelings for her.  
  
"Ok, enough complaining you guys. Just be ready to run to the elevator to get to your Evas, as I'll make my way to the command center.." Misato said as she took out and cocked her handgun. That alone conveyed the seriousness of their situation. This was the real thing the final gambit for all of them, and man as a whole. Shinji then quietly went over their plan as Misato kept at the ready for when they reached the exit from the car elevator.  
  
Within five minutes they parted ways from Misato and the four children under a four person Section-2 security force headed for the Eva cages as they heard the first explosions of the invading Japanese Government Forces. About halfway there they met up with Vice-Commander Fuyutski  
  
Shinji and Rei exchanged knowing looks as The Vice-Commander spoke:  
  
"The first Child will come with me; the rest of the children will be directed to the Eva cages without fail." Asuka and Touji were about the protest until Shinji raised his hand and silenced them. He gave them a sympathetic look but his eyes conveyed a single message 'It's ok.' Both children seemed to understand as they stopped their protest before it began.  
  
Then as the older man took a hold of Rei's arm Shinji did a very unusual thing; he took her face in both his hands and kissed her rather passionately and quickly. Then simply said, "I love you." She, after getting her breath smiled her normal subdued smile and mouthed back to him 'I love you too' as she headed with the Vice-Commander into another corridor, away from the remaining three pilots and their security contingent.  
  
A few minutes later as they got to their respective changing rooms, the three were silent as they contemplated their roles in the upcoming battle. They knew that they would be able to crush the forces now invading Nerv, but they also knew they had to be able to fight and defeat the nine MP-Evas that were heading for them now. They also knew that the changing rooms were bugged and so as the pilots planned, they started with their scripted dialogue.  
  
"Well Baka. Why did you let them take your precious Wondergirl" Asuka had to be convincing enough for the Section-2 techs to believe.  
  
"I.I had no choice in the matter Asuka; I can't go against the Commanders order even though he is a bastard." Shinji said with a sneer. 'Heh, hope that get through to him. Shinji thought.'  
  
"Hey Bud, why can't you stand up to you Father, I mean he took your girl away to do who knows what with, and we need all the help we can get."  
  
Shinji dramatically put his hand on Touji's mouth and quietly whispered "Shut, Up! Do you want them to know SEELE's plan." just loud enough so that the listening devices couldn't pick it up.  
  
Asuka then threw back the thick sheet between the girls and boys side of the locker room, as the two boys talked. "What the hell are you two doing?"  
  
Both boys look up with blushes then they ended up on the opposite ends of the room, both vehemently denying anything extraordinarily was happening.  
  
Asuka harrumphed and said, "Ok lets go and kick some ass!" She grabbed both boys by the collars of their suits and made for the Eva cage entrance with their four Section-2 guards falling in silently behind them."  
  
As they were heading to the cages Rei found herself standing on the edge of the moat full of LCL surrounding the body which at one time held part of her soul. She was in Terminal Dogma. The Vice-Commander had told her to remain and await the Commander's orders.  
  
As she waited, Rei replayed in her mind the scenario carefully crafted by Yui Ikari whose soul was still trapped in Eva Unit-01, she then heard the tell-tailed sound of an elevator door opening.  
  
She turned to see who was joining her and for a split second had a look of surprise, which was quickly overtaken by her emotionless mask as Commander Ikari . and her sister Dr. Ritsuko Akagi exited the elevator that only four people had access to.  
  
As the made their way to her she saw the gun now pointed directly to her sister's back and the look of emotionless calm in the Commander's eyes. It contrasted to the look on Ritsu's eyes, the look of someone lacking sleep, and weary of the emotional fight she was now in.  
  
"Well, it seems we have a nice family reunion, don't we." Gendo Ikari said as he nudged the tired Akagi towards a still quiet, but internally seething Rei.  
  
"Why is Dr. Akagi here Commander?"  
  
"To ensure your cooperation Rei." He gave the First Child a cold and calculating look. "I couldn't let my scenario deviate so much as to have it fail."  
  
Then Rei knew that either the Commander had uncovered their deception, or that he was simply trying to make sure of her loyalty to him. She knew how far she would go, but now he had her sister there to pull more leverage his way 'This was not anticipated' she thought. She then reached out and seemingly from thin air she conveyed her situation mentally to Shinji who by now well versed in the use of his S2 organ was in his Eva as was Asuka and Touji prepping for launch  
  
'Oh no, father what are you pulling now!' Shinji mentally yelled, he felt a mental wince from Rei. Shinji offered an apology to her, then came to a decision. The Third Child opened a private video link to Asuka and Touji and quickly informed them of the situation in Terminal Dogma, he then told them of what he was going to do. They at first were not happy, pissed off was more like it and they made sure Shinji knew it. But after a few more words they understood the danger that Rei and Ritsuko were now in. So they agreed with what he planned to do and then closed their video links and continued their launch procedures. Both, saying a silent prayer for themselves and for those in Terminal Dogma.  
  
Misato then gave the order, "Launch!"  
  
Two of the three Evas did just that as Units 02 and 03 were on the surface, then realization hit . 'why didn't Unit-01 launch?'  
  
"Maya, Why didn't Unit-01 launch?" Said a now aggravated Misato.  
  
"Unit-01 didn't launch because it is headed . for Terminal Dogma!" Maya said in surprise!  
  
"Check it; is it blood type code blue?" Misato fearing it may have become an angel. She didn't want to think that her Shinji would have to face the others as an angel.  
  
"No, Blood type red, but it's cut off all communications and we can't shut it down remotely Makoto added," I think it's gone rogue." as all eyes then turned to the wizened chiseled features of the Vice-Commander.  
  
"Major, keep an eye on Unit-01 and continue the battle with Units 02 & 03"  
  
"But, Vice-Commander, why would Unit-01 go off on its own, against orders, and especially to Terminal Dogma?" Misato was quite perplexed while also trying to direct the other two Evas in their battle with the JDSSF forces.  
  
"It probably senses a threat there, so it's acting on it's own to neutralize it." Was his astute and knowing reply.  
  
On a hunch Misato orders Aoba to check who exactly is in Terminal Dogma, as after the battle with the Seventeenth angel, their sensor array was now rebuilt and available.  
  
After few seconds Aoba reports back," Commander Ikari, Doctor Akagi . and . Pilot Ayanami?" He looks at her questioningly as she responds with hitting a button to get a visual of Terminal Dogma on one of the floating monitors.  
  
There for the whole Command center to see was The Commander clearly holding a gun to Dr. Akagi's back, while talking, more like lecturing a quiet motionless Rei.  
  
"Raise the audio, now!" Misato yelled while still coordinating the Evas above as they took care of the now retreating and defeated JDSSF forces. As the audio came up they caught the Commander speaking.  
  
".You know the scenario cannot be stretched much more Rei." She simply nodded as an answer. "Then you know you are here to affect the Instrumentality of Man." A gasp was heard in the Command Center as all knew what that meant. They were in a no win situation, if the forces invading them wouldn't kill them all then their erstwhile Commander had now admitted he was trying to do the same thing.  
  
Then with a sinister look Gendo continued, "You must obey me Rei, and the good Doctor is here to guarantee that."  
  
The Azure haired girl looked intently at her mentor, her Guardian.her maker, and with a straight monotone voce she answered him.  
  
"I . will . not."  
  
"WWWWHHHHAAAAT?" Was the roaring reply of Commander Ikari echoing throughout the cavernous walls of Terminal Dogma as a now seething Commander gripped the gun in his had pointing it directly to the back of the head of a now highly awake and startled Ritsuko Akagi. Then he seemed to visibly calm down as a smirk slowly developed on his face.  
  
"I think I have something to change your mind, Rei, a piece of information that should allow all of the scenario to be completed." Gendo smiled wickedly.  
  
"I cannot think of anything that would change my mind Commander" Rei answered  
  
"I know of your feelings of the Third Child, and of Dr. Akagi here. You can admit that you care for them, Rei?" The Commander asked with a gleam in his eye.  
  
Within seemingly seconds Rei responded in kind. "Yes, I do," still using her emotionless mask.  
  
"Then you will have to make a decision Rei." he answered. Rei looked questioningly as she waited for the Commander to continue. Who do you care for more, You boyfriend and love, or your sister . oh I'm sorry Rei, she's not your sister."  
  
"What?" Rei was confused, she had irrefutable evidence that Ritsuko Akagi was in fact her sister. "Please clarify that Commander." Rei asked now with a slight hesitation in her voice.  
  
"I have the pleasure to inform you that Ritsuko Akagi is not your sister .but your Mother!"  
  
A stunned look was seen in not only Rei's face, but also Ritsuko, as well as those in Central Command. All of them then looked at the Commander who now had a genuine smile on his face. He then reached carefully into his pocket wearily as he knew Rei could use her AT-Field to squash him flat, and took out a folded piece of paper. Then he handed it to a still stunned Ritsuko whom he ordered to read it.  
  
As she read it her voice cracked several times with emotional sobs. "Upon further DNA cross referencing and matching, there is a 99.9% match between the subject Rei Ayanami, and Ritsuko Akagi and of subject R. Akagi of being her natural mother. Subject N. Akagi is a 99.2% match and is confirmed as a likely grandparent of subject R. Ayanami" With tears flowing down her face she first looked at a equally speechless Rei, then simply turned back to the Commander and asked, "How ...Why?"  
  
With a confident gleam in his eye Gendo continued. "Your mother knew we needed many human ova's that were pure and untouched by age or the after affects of Second Impact, and you conveniently had that skiing accident at that Swiss academy right at the same time Yui had her .accident." He pauses as Ritsu seemed to register the incident mentally. "You do remember Doctor, the time you were in a coma and later found out during your treatment that you had only one ovary. Well you did have two before that accident."  
  
Various emotions were plainly scene by those observing on Ritsuko Akagi. Anger, hatred, sadness, guilt, and then utter despair. She then looked up at her former lover; the man who had taken her mother before her yet still is trying to manipulate her still, till the end. And now he was doing it again .to her and Rei.  
  
"You Bastard!" Ritsuko yelled as all could see the intensity in her features.  
  
"You used my mother, you used me, now . you used my daughter for your obsession!" She looked at her daughter now through tear filled eyes "I'm so sorry Rei . I didn't know." They looked at each other in a new a more loving way, finally understanding the magnitude of the facts Gendo Ikari had given them. Yet as they came closer to each other, a smirking Commander, still kept his gun within inches of Ritsuko head.  
  
"Nor did I . mother." She was now seen face on with two tears running down her pale face.  
  
"Well, now that we know all the facts, Rei, it is time!" Gendo waved Ritsuko to step away from Rei; she refused and tried to come between him and Rei.  
  
"You aren't touching her, you bastard!" her mind made up. She was going to protect her child no matter what.  
  
"Rei, tell her to move or I will shoot her. You do want you mother to live, don't you?"  
  
Gendo reverted back to his intimidating stare.  
  
"Mother, please move." Rei said as she tried to walk around her mother who was trying to shield her from The Commander's gun.  
  
But Rei, He'll . he'll ." Ritsuko said as she was now hugging Rei  
  
"I know" she whispered. "But I have one more 'Ace up my sleeve' as Misato would put it." Ritsuko then looked into her eyes and then understood and nodded, stepping away from her daughter  
  
"Now, Rei, strip off your clothes and come here."  
  
Another gasp was heard now by Maya as the rest were too involved in telemetry for the two Evas on the surface who now faced nine gliding and sickly grinning white Evas. All the while Unit-01 was making its way to Terminal Dogma. With a renewed sense of determination and a pilot with his own AT-Field starting to register within his Eva.  
  
As Rei was disrobing, a huge smashing sound echoed in Terminal Dogma as the three occupants and the lone hanging and seemingly lifeless second angel there turned to face the menacing face of the purple behemoth known as Evangelion Unit-01. It was climbing through the remnants of the massive doors that used to keep the world out of Terminal Dogma. In the Eva's entry plug, Shinji, his anger was now incensed to what he saw and heard through Rei's eyes via his mental link with her, So he decided to do something!  
  
Then the impossible happened, Shinji seemingly floated through Unit-01's entry plug and chest armor headed for his father and his two hostages.  
  
"Father, step away from Rei and Ritsuko and lay your gun down now!" Shinji said as he finally alighted down on the huge rooms' floor.  
  
"And why should I do that Third Child?" Gendo answered in a condescending manner. Still holding his gun mere centimeters from the head of his loves Mother.  
  
Shinji smiled as he answered. "Because . My mother will never forgive you for what you have done, or what you are trying to do now." He then smiled knowing he was getting to his old man. "She knows how you used Naoko, Ritsuko, who and what Rei is, and my feelings toward her, and how you have used this whole worlds people through your manipulations and deceit, just to reunite with her."  
  
A now confused Gendo responds. "How . how can you ever know what you mother feels?" The Commander angrily answered slowly slipping the protective glove off his other hand.  
  
"Because you know as well as I that, exactly who is IN my Eva!" He then closes his eyes and lifts his hands to the now crouching Eva, and small streams of light extend out from the Third Child's palm, towards the purple Eva. Then, slowly a glob of light came out of the Eva's chest and slowly a human like form appeared. Then it appeared to speak but it seemed that only one person was hearing what she spoke was Gendo Ikari  
  
For the next few seconds there was no reaction from the Commander of Nerv. Then it seemed that all the blood had drained from his face. Gendo looked down and let go of Rei's arm that he had taken when Unit-01 had broken into Terminal Dogma. He then looked at Rei, then turned to view the hanging crucified second angel. Then a moment later a gun clambered as it met the concrete floor.  
  
"No . no I can't believe that. I can't.. Yui wouldn't .say. that."  
  
Then within seconds, Ritsuko picked up the gun and fired!  
  
After the report of gunfire died down, there sat Gendo Ikari, holding a bloodied arm, and missing part of his hand. Behind him the remnants of the first angel began evaporating off the floor.  
  
The order of events here needs to be looked at, as he knelt, extended his hand and Rei turned away from him?   
  
After a few moments Rei walked to her love and said," Shinji, get me to my Eva, Asuka and Touji will need our help." Shinji answered positively, and had the Eva kneels down, and extended the Mecha's hand, which he stepped onto to await Rei. She turned to her mother and gave her a warm and loving hug. Ritsuko reciprocated and told her, "Come back alive, I want to see my child grow up and be here so I can be a mother .your mother." Rei nodded and smiled at Ritsu as she hugged her one more time, then made her way to Shinji. They floated up and phased into Unit-01's chest.  
  
Within a few minutes and some nifty ret-tracking by the Command staff, Shinji and Rei finally made it to a newly refurbished 'original' Unit-00 in its orange and white armor. A Pistron gun already in its arms.  
  
"Well Rei, ready to end this?" Shinji said after he had deposited her in Unit-00's Entry plug door.  
  
"I am ready, Shinji, to finish this, and move on with our lives." She smiled her small but now bright smile on the video link at him through the LCL.  
  
"Then together we fight, my love." And Unit-01's hand took Unit-00's and they went to the nearest catapult as within a few seconds they joined their friends in the final battle for Humanity  
  
Soul of the Beast  
  
As Shinji and Rei clear their respective exits to the desolation that used to be Tokyo-3, they see two groups of white Vulture like Evas battling a red and black Evas they knew were Units 02 and 03. Silently, with an unsaid signal Rei sprints towards the group fighting Touji, while Shinji races almost at supersonic speed toward Asuka, who was at that moment being impaled by the transformed lance one of the four white Evas. Without warning, Shinji launched a drop kick on two of the Evas shooting them a few hundred meters up and then unceremoniously down to the had surface.  
  
He then grabbed on of the white monster's weapons and used it on the nearest standing Eva, then he extended his and the Evas' AT-Field allowed the lance to go through it like a hot knife through butter. Reaching the core and the first white-crossed explosion was seen and felt by all of those there witnessing the mammoth battle.  
  
While Shinji went after the second Eva who was fighting Asuka, Rei had used the Pistron gun and a little AT-Field magic of her own to fire at the Evas fighting Touji. She actually sent a piece of her AT-Field with each shot effectively rendering the MP-Evas AT-Field null and void. The subsequent damage meant that the shot she sent out went right through the midsection of one of the white MP-Evas and took out the entry plug as well. Silencing the second of SEELE's Evas.  
  
As the battle resumed it was a seven to four ratio, but with Rei sniping at the edge of the city it was up to Touji, Asuka and Shinji to handle hand to hand combat with the remaining White Evas.  
  
But, one split off from the two groups and with a now transformed Lance in the hands of the white giant it headed for the now prone Unit-00. Suddenly, another lance shot through the white Eva length-wise where it nicked the core. It flew up and cut the main part of the white Eva's mid-body. The cut went up from the crotch to head with the point exiting the top of the monstrous head. Due to this splitting of the body, Rei Simply moved the Pistron rifle and shot point blank at the now exposed core of the MP-Eva that was barely standing there in front of her position!  
  
Within the next five minutes the final count of cross-explosions reach seven and then all four of the Nerv Evas met just at the rim of the hole made when the JDSSF attacked and blew down the remnants of Tokyo-3 into the Geo-Front. All looked down, and seemed to have sighed a breath of relief.  
  
They had won, and humanity was left to evolve in it's own way on it's own time!  
  
Aftermath  
  
Within the next two months, a court of inquiry was held in Tokyo-2, Geneva, and New-Chicago to deal with the remnants of Nerv and SEELE.  
  
A series of leaks to the media (Later shown to be from one now un-deceased Ryouji Kaji) opened up the guts of the organization known as SEELE to the world, and the plans they had to raise man to a higher level of being without humanity's say so.  
  
The world condemned not only the shortsightedness of trying to evolve man, but the methods used by the group in achieving their goals.  
  
It didn't take too long for the members to be apprehended. Many underlings didn't want to face a firing squad, as most became disenchanted by the results. That was shown to all the world through testimony of various people, including Doctor's Akagi, and Fuyutski of what was to happen had Instrumentality succeeded. Many of those testified against SEELE.  
  
As for those who worked for Nerv, the pilots, tech.s and other staff, most were investigated and exonerated of wrongdoing, though Dr. Akagi and Dr. Fuyutski did serve six-month sentences. But the members of SEELE, and The Nerv base Commanders including. SEELE chairman Keel Lorenz and three other SEELE members were executed while Nerv Supreme Commander Gendo Ikari and the rest were given life sentences.  
  
As for the Bridge Bunnies Major Katsuragi, and the Pilots..  
  
Epilogue: Seven years later,  
  
Tokyo-2 University Graduation Ceremonies  
  
A huge crowd gathered at the school stadium to welcome the new graduates from Tokyo-2 University. The class Valedictorian, Rei Ikari was then introduced by the Class President, Hikari Aida. Their respective families and friends were there as they saw Hikari, Touji, and Shinji graduate with Bachelor's degrees while Rei and Asuka added Masters Degrees to their previous achievements. And achievements they were, given that both girls each had two children through their college years.  
  
After the graduation they all headed to Misato and Kaji's beach house just outside Tokyo-2 near the revitalized seashore.  
  
As the party was going inside Rei and Shinji wandered outside and sat down on a beach towel, as Shinji situated Rei between his legs and wrapped a blanket around his wife and himself. They heard their friends inside. Within a few minutes they heard Asuka and Touji in another of their "verbal discussions" as Hikari and Kensuke were also heard trying to calm both of the Suzahara's down. They both wondered how those two could have had such calm and well behaved children as little Girta and Yousho, polar opposites of their parents. But both Shinji and Rei are happy that their children are best friends with Asuka and Touji's.  
  
Both think of what could be and what has been.  
  
As they gazed out at slowly darkening sea, they started talking.  
  
"Are you happy Rei?"  
  
"I am." She said quietly  
  
"Why?" He looks down at her calm stoic face.  
  
"Because I was given a second chance at life." She looked at him with a small smile that he knew conveyed much more.  
  
"I have you, the love of my life. I have a mother who sacrificed a career and even imprisonment for me. Yet she has become a mother to me in name and in deed"  
  
She snuggles closer to her husband.  
  
"Are there any other reasons?" Shinji asked smiling at her cuddling.  
  
"Our children, Koaru, and Yui are my heart and my soul, and I would live through one hundred battles of Tokyo-3's for them and for you, my Shinji."  
  
She then turned her head and gave him a passionate and soulful kiss.  
  
After they stopped kissing he simply said, "Now I know why I love you, my wife and my love, my life." They kissed again, and for a brief time an orange hew surrounded them seemingly two waves intermingling together, a symbolic oneness of the two's souls and AT-Fields.  
  
They then sat in silence watching the night claim the last few strands of daylight happy in each others arms still snuggling in the blanket, knowing that the future was open to them and their children for now the Third age of man can truly begin.  
  
End!  
  
Notes: Hey all Again I am sorry for the huge delay and for those who either read this now or in a few years, I hope you enjoyed reading this little story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I now plan to work on my Tenchi Muyo Stories and will continue a few more Evangelion based ones. Thanks for all the Fish as Douglas Adams said and I hope you as always, Keep on Reading!  
  
dennisud 


End file.
